Mamma Mia! Love Knows No Boundaries
by ImADynamo
Summary: Follows the story of MM! up until Soph's hen night, but here's the twist... Donna's already in a relationship with someone else! How will she react to seeing her three past lovers again? Life on Kalokairi is about to get complicated, very complicated!
1. Chapter 1

N.B. Well my friends…I kinda had a lil idea for a MM! ff and thought I'd give it a go. Don't know how far I can go with this, or if it will even work at all lol… Hope ya like it x For my mentor Mel, mwahs hunni, love ya x

*********************************

Love Knows No Boundaries

***********************

Pushing her two best friends through the door ahead of her, Donna slammed it shut and threw herself down on the bed. The Dynamo's performance for her daughter's hen party, had gone surprisingly well and all would have been perfect, if it wasn't for the fact _they _had turned up. Of all the times for Sophie's three potential father's to turn up, this was not a good one. Not only was it the night before her daughter's wedding, but Donna's fiancé was due to arrive on the island of Kalokairi at any time…

…_Moving on with her life, running a business and raising a child, had left Donna with very little time for herself. It wasn't until Sophie had become involved with Sky, that Donna had allowed herself to think about her own needs for a change. That is when she had met Alexander Logan, purely by chance, when the handsome airline pilot had booked himself into Villa Donna, on a short break before his next flight out of Athens. She hadn't been looking for love, but the more she got to know Alex, the more Donna began to fall for his charm and good sense of humour. In between working and long-haul flights around the globe, the Englishman had kept coming back to the island to visit Donna. After nearly two years of long distance phone calls and the odd week spent together here and there, Alex had got down on one knee and proposed to Donna. This type of relationship suited her just fine. She had the companionship of a great guy when he was there and her own peace and independence when he wasn't. The only person not impressed with the relationship, was Sophie. She thought Alex was nice enough, but warned her mother about men like him. The ones that worked away from home a lot, especially pilots, who were sometimes known to have a woman at every stopover…_

"What the hell am I going to do?" Asked Donna, now pacing the floor and trying unsuccessfully, to unzip the back of her spandex outfit at the same time. "Why are they here? Why now?" She continued, getting more and more wound up, cursing under her breath at the stuck fastening.

Grabbing her friend by the shoulders, Rosie turned Donna round and undid the zip for her. "Calm down love, we'll sort it somehow." She said, giving Donna a reassuring smile, as she turned to look at her and sighed dramatically.

Shaking her head, Donna wriggled out of the tight fitting outfit and opened the wardrobe door. "There's no somehow about it. They have to disappear. They can't be here." She said, pulling out a midnight blue dress and taking it off the hanger. "Can you imagine it?… Alex, meet Sam, Bill and Harry, my possible baby daddies." She snorted sarcastically, as she pulled on the low cut, knee length dress. "Obviously he knows I have a past, but that's just ridiculous."

Laughing, Tanya poured out three glasses of champagne and handed one to Donna. "Four men… Brings back memories doesn't it?" She said, walking past her friends into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Rosie rolled her eyes at their friend's thoughtless comment and watched Donna down the contents of her glass in one. She could only imagine the anguish she was going through, what with her fiancé's imminent arrival for the wedding of her only child and then the added stress of finding three major blasts from her past, in the goat house earlier that day. Rosie hated to see her friend so worked up and promised herself, she and Tanya would do all they could, to help Donna out of this tricky predicament. They had all been friends for too many years to remember and had helped each other out on countless occasions, this time was going to be no different.

"Take it easy Don." Warned Rosie, getting changed herself and watching Donna now knocking back her third glass of champagne. "You know how that stuff affects you and you really should be keeping a clear head honey."

"Clear head?" Asked Donna, pouring out yet another drink and checking her appearance in the dressing table mirror. "The way I feel, I want to drink myself into an oblivion and wake up to find it's all been a bad dream." She finished, turning round as Tanya finally emerged from the bathroom fully changed.

Putting her glasses on, Rosie smiled lovingly at Donna. "Nice idea, but take it from a pro like Tanya, it doesn't always work like that." She said, picking up her own drink and taking a long sip of the bubbly liquid.

Donna slumped down on the edge of her bed and stared down at the clothes littered floor. "I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here. After everything he put me through." She said quietly, trying hard not to burst into tears and ruin her carefully applied, dark eye makeup.

"Now I'm confused…Which one are we talking about?" Asked Tanya, pouring out another drink and frowning at Donna. "Sam, Bill or Head Banger?"

"Sam, you idiot." Donna quickly snapped, standing up just as fast. "Sam Carmichael, the architect from New York." She continued, placing her hand on her hip and pacing the floor once more. "The only man I ever loved. The only man to enter my thoughts every day, for over twenty years…The bastard who broke my heart and left me to go get married."

Nodding slowly, Tanya glanced over to Rosie. "Righttttttttt." She replied, before looking back at Donna, as she stopped pacing and leant against her dressing table. "So what are you going to do about him?"

Staring at the tall brunette, Donna shook her head. "Get him the fuck out of my hotel, along with the other two…Mistakes." She answered, causing the Dynamos to laugh at her harsh response.

********

Making her way through the crowded courtyard, Donna could feel her heart beating just as hard as the thumping music. She had spotted Harry and Bill dancing amongst the party guest and was relieved to see the boys had crashed the party too, allowing her uninvited male guests to blend in. It wasn't until two of Sky's friends grabbed her for a dance, that Donna noticed _him, _walking towards her. Sam was smiling, purposely trying to make eye contact with her and Donna could feel herself getting angry. Allowing the guys to dip her backwards, she straightened up and quickly moved away from Sam, before he had chance to say anything. The next few minutes became a blur, as Sophie fainted in the middle of the crowd, stopping the party, as people rushed to her side. Scooping her up in his arms, Sky carried her back to their room and laid her down on the bed, followed closely behind by Donna.

"What happened baby girl?" Asked Donna sitting down on the edge of her daughter's bed, as Sky climbed on to sit next to her. "You worried us out there." She added, leaning down to kiss Sophie's head and gently stroke a lose strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

Shaking her head, Sophie smiled up at her mother and reached out for Sky's hand. "I'm okay honestly. I just got a little hot, too much to drink." She answered, entwining her finger's through her fiancé's and shifting position slowly. "You go back to the party. We'll be back out soon."

Accepting her daughter's explanation, Donna kissed her forehead once more and stood from the bed. "Only if you feel up to it darling…Big day tomorrow remember." She said with a smile, before leaving the room and retuning to find her friends.

Finding her backup girls, propping up the busy bar, Donna reached behind it and pulled out two bottles of her favourite drink, ouzo. "Come on, let's get out of here." She said, grabbing hold of Tanya's arm and forcefully dragging her off her barstool.

The three women made their way down to the secluded beach, leaving the sound of the banging music in the distance. She needed to get away, she needed to let her hair down without being watched by her three ex lovers. Seeing their faces, smiling at her, had brought so many memories flooding back to Donna's mind. Memories she thought, she'd managed to forget and lock away, never to surface again. How wrong she was, how very wrong indeed…_They all looked the same, including Sam, who had actually got better looking with age. Seeing him again, after all these years made her feel like a teenager again and she hated the fact he could still make her heart skip a beat, whenever he smiled at her. Sam had been the love of her life, the guy she had lost her virginity to, the one she had given her heart to and the man who had broken it, when he left to get married. Like she had told the Dynamo's, there had rarely been a day go by, that she hadn't thought about her brief love affair with Sam and what could have been, if he'd stuck around._

"Is Sophie alright Donna?" Asked Rosie, as all three of them took a seat on the soft, cool sand.

Tucking her legs underneath her, Donna nodded and opened the first bottle of ouzo. "She'll be fine. Too much drink and far too much excitement for one day." She answered, taking a long swig of the stinging alcohol and passing it to Tanya. "Just something else to add to my list of problems." She finished, letting out a small sarcastic laugh.

"Talking of problems…Did you see the way Sam was looking at you when we joined the party?" Asked Tanya, passing the bottle of ouzo to Rosie, before reaching into her purse to find something. "He never once took his eyes off you Donna and I have to say honey, he's gorgeous." She finished, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her Prada purse and handing one to Donna and Rosie.

"He's also married." Donna responded, taking the lighter out of her friend's hand and lighting her cigarette. "And besides, I'm engaged remember?" She finished, taking a long drag on the cigarette and exhaling it into the night air.

Taking hold of Donna's hand, Rosie peered at her friend's engagement ring and whistled. "Very impressive Sheridan…So what's it like with Captain Logan?" She asked, causing Tanya to choke laughing on her cigarette.

Shaking her head, Tanya took a drink of ouzo, to clear her throat. "Captain Logan…You make him sound like a fucking super hero." She giggled, as her two friends burst out laughing too. "No, but seriously, we want the details…Is he a super hero in the bedroom?" She continued, raising one eyebrow at the thought.

"TANYA!" Screamed Donna, pretending to be shocked by her friend's question and pausing before she answered. "The sex is good, I can't complain…It's just the lack of it. It's often weeks before we get to spend any real time together and it kind of leaves a girl a little frustrated, if you know what I mean?" She continued, inhaling on her cigarette and taking the bottle of alcohol from her friend.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Answered Rosie, taking one last drag on her cigarette, before dying it out in the sand. "Count yourself lucky, I can't remember the last time I got laid."

Both Donna and Tanya started giggling at their friend's confession. It had been a few years since they had all been together, but guaranteed, it never took long before the topic of conversation turned to sex. They were best friends and told each other practically everything and even though they hadn't been in one another's company for a while, they made sure they talked on the phone at least once a week. Sitting here, getting drunk and gossiping about men, made them all think back to the good old days, the days of Donna and the Dynamo's. Things weren't so complicated back then, with the only real big decisions to be made, were based around which club they could get a gig in and make some money.

**********

Waking earlier than normal the next morning, Donna slid out of bed and held her aching head in her hands. She and the Dynamos had got ridiculously drunk last night and now she was beginning to regret it, realising her problem was still there. Donne pulled on her robe and quickly left her bedroom, in search of her best friends. It didn't take her long to make her way up the stairs to the guestroom and crash noisily through the blue wooden door. Surprisingly, Rosie was already up and dressed, leaving Tanya to carry on with her drink induced coma.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Donna, holding her head once more and sitting down on the edge of Tanya's bed. "How do we get them out of here?" She finished, peering up at Rosie, as she dropped two Alka-Seltzer's into a glass of water.

Stirring the fizzy drink, Rosie walked over and gave Tanya a shake. "Come on Mother, time to wake up…Sheridan needs help with some men." She said, laughing as the leggy brunette groaned loudly and sat up.

"Jesus Tan. You look like I feel honey." Donna said, taking the Alka-Seltzer from Rosie and knocking it back. "Get up, we've got work to do." She added, standing up and making her way to the door. "I'll meet you by the bar in thirty minutes."

"Yes boss." Said Rosie, saluting at her friend and watching her leave. "Tanya, you're the expert, what are we going to do to get rid of three men?" She asked, as her fellow Dynamo scraped herself off the bed and swayed towards the bathroom.

Pausing in the doorway, Tanya turned to face her friend. "Well Donna already told them they couldn't stay… If they insist on sticking around for the wedding, we'll have to keep a close eye on them and make sure there's no trouble." She replied, steadying herself against the doorframe. "My instincts tell me, Sheridan doesn't trust herself around Mr. Carmichael… She's not over him."

Nodding at her friends last comment, Rosie knew she was spot on. It had been fairly obviously when Donna had been talking about Sam the previous night and she had noticed her eyes glazing over, whenever she mentioned his name…_All those years ago, when Donna had started seeing Sam, she had driven the Dynamos mad, constantly talking about him. She had fallen for him in a big way and it was no secret, she was madly in love with the guy. She had thought he'd felt the same way about her, but when he broke the heart shattering news, that he was leaving, it was the Dynamos that had had to pick up the pieces. Nights out and a lot of flirting with different guys, had seemed to do the trick with cheering their best friend up…_

"So what do you suggest?" Asked Rosie, coming out of her thoughts and staring at Tanya.

Thinking for a moment, Tanya turned and walked into the bathroom. "I suggest we get to know Sam a little better and find out what his intentions are with our girl." She answered, checking her face in the mirror and rolling her eyes at her appearance.

"Good idea." Rosie responded, nodding her head in agreement. "How about we invite the guys over for breakfast and start the investigation right away?"

"Let's do it." Replied Tanya enthusiastically, as she turned on the shower and closed the bathroom door.

**********

After meeting Donna by the bar as planned, the Dynamos had informed her of their plan to get to know the men and find out why they were on Kalokairi. She was dubious, knowing it wasn't going be easy to get rid of them so easily, if they were invited back up to the hotel. One of her workers had said he'd seen the three male guests last night, making their way back to a boat moored by the beach. Donna had prayed, that they had got the message that they weren't welcome and had decided to leave. She was wrong. When she'd gone down to check on the beach bar earlier, she had seen the boat still there and three male figures sat drinking coffee on the deck…_ She couldn't help herself staring at one man in particular, Sam. She didn't know why, after all these years, just looking at him made the butterflies soar around in the pit of her stomach. Not feeling like this around any other man, put Donna on edge. She didn't even feel like this around Alex. The man she was engaged to marry, the man that had made her feel happy for the first time in years, didn't make her feel like she did when she saw Sam Carmichael… _What the hell is wrong with me? Donna had asked herself, before turning and making a quick retreat back to the villa.

Agreeing to stay out of the way, Donna had busied herself with the preparations for Sophie's wedding to be held that evening. There was still a lot to do, but she couldn't help thinking about how the Dynamos were getting on with her three past lovers and when Alex was going to be turning up. Instructing Eddie and Pepper to carry out the list of chores she'd prepared for them, Donna made her way back up to the courtyard. Turning the corner, she could hear the loud chattering of her best friends and male voices, as they sat and ate breakfast by the bar. Coming face to face with the party of five, Donna froze as Sam stood and stared straight into her eyes. They were at least ten feet away from one another, but Donna could feel his eyes burning right through her. She was trembling, feeling those now familiar butterflies start their climb from her stomach to her heart. The rest of the group grew silent, just watching and waiting for either Donna or Sam to say something. Neither of them did, as the silence was broken by the sound of someone coming up the steps from the hotel entrance. Turning her head, Donna was instantly hit with a feeling of nausea, as her gaze fell upon Alex.

The rest of the group followed her gaze and it didn't take the Dynamos long, to figure out who the handsome man was. Dressed in his pilots uniform and carrying a large black holdall, Donna's fiancé smiled and walked towards her. She was still shaking, wishing this whole situation wasn't really happening and that Alex hadn't just turned up when he did. Sam didn't know who the man was, he didn't know that Donna was even involved with anyone. Slowly sitting back down at the table with the others, he watched as the man placed his bag down on the ground and pulled Donna into his arms.

"Hello beautiful." Smiled Alex, ignoring the table of people watching them and tightening his hold around Donna's waist. "I've missed you." He added, leaning close and placing a slow, tender kiss on her perfect lips.

Quickly pulling away from Alex's kiss, Donna glanced over at the table and straight into Sam's eyes. "I missed you too…Let's get your stuff upstairs and then I'll introduce you to my backup girls." She added, now looking back at her fiancé and talking his hand to lead him upstairs.

Sam could feel his heart slowly sink, as he watched the woman of his dreams lead a man up to her bedroom… _When he'd received an invitation to the wedding in Greece, he'd initially thought it had been from Donna and jumped at the chance of seeing her again. He had soon found out, that this wasn't the case and that Donna's daughter had sent it instead. The daughter, he had quickly worked out could indeed be his, although over a late night discussion with Bill and Harry, it turned out one of them could also be her biological father. Now it all made sense. When he'd left Greece twenty-one years ago, Sam had left his heart with Donna. He was head over heels in love with the young blonde and had decided to act like a man, flying back to New York to tell Lorraine he couldn't marry her. Returning to Greece a short while later, Sam had been shocked to discover that the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, had moved on and was off somewhere with another guy. Sad and rejected, he'd then returned to America and to his surprise, Lorraine had taken him back. They had married soon after, but deep down he wasn't happy. His heart belonged to another woman, a woman he'd last seen on the little island of Kalokairi…_

_**********_

Walking into her bedroom with Alex still holding tightly onto her hand, Donna felt unbelievably strange. She should have been happy to see her fiancé after two weeks apart, but the more she thought about the sad look in Sam's eyes, when Alex had kissed her, the more confused she became…_Why was Sam here and why was she letting him mess with her head? He was a married man, that had made his choice years ago and now when she'd finally thought she'd found happiness again, Sam comes back to throw a spanner in the works. But why? She still didn't know why all three of Sophie's potential fathers were here. Was is just some hideous trick of fate? Or was there more to it? One way or another, she wasn't impressed and needed to free her mind of thoughts of Sam before things got complicated…_

Donna was brought out of her daydream, by the sensation of Alex wrapping his arms around her slender waist and showering her neck with hungry kisses. She knew full well what he was doing, he was wanting to make up for lost time. Closing her eyes, Donna snaked her arms around Alex's neck and tried to push the thoughts of Sam aside. Before she knew what was happening, her fiancé was guiding her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her. Donna kept her eyes closed, desperate for the visions of Sam's face to disappear, so she could relax and concentrate her attention on Alex.

"It's been too long beautiful." Whispered Alex, positioning himself between Donna's legs and slowly hitching up her blue sundress. "Far too long."

Responding to his kiss, as he placed his mouth over hers, Donna moaned softly and tried to get in the mood. Alex's kiss was becoming more deep and urgent, as he slid his tongue forcefully into her mouth. Their breathing quickened, as Donna trailed her hands down her fiancé's back and he started to reach for her underwear. She could feel his erection staining to be released against her inner thigh and he moaned into her mouth, as she spread her legs further to accommodate his weight. All was progressing as expected, until Donna thought back to a few minutes ago in the courtyard. He was there again, running through her mind, consuming her every thought.

"Alex, I can't… I'm sorry." Breathed Donna, breaking from their kiss and tensing at the sound of him undoing his belt buckle. "I've got so much to do." She continued, as Alex stopped and stared into her ocean green eyes. "The wedding is only a few hours away and there's the food to sort out, the flowers…" She rambled on, thinking of all the plausible excuses she could, so she didn't have to make love to him right then.

She hated lying to him, but the truth was, she really couldn't make love to him when all she could think about was Sam. It wasn't fair and it wouldn't be right, just laying there going through the motions, all the while she would be imagining it was another man turning her on. Donna couldn't believe seeing Sam again, could have this effect on her. It shouldn't be even possible that she should still have feelings for him, when he'd treated her so badly. She needed him to leave and never come back, if she had any hope of keeping hold of her relationship with Alex.

"I understand Donna." Said Alex, feeling a little dejected, as he kissed her lips and slowly pushed himself up off the bed. "I'll take a shower and meet you downstairs if you want? Give you a bit of time to sort things out." He finished, smiling at her, before pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Standing up from the bed too, Donna rearranged her dress and ran her fingers through her golden waves. "Thanks honey." She said with a smile, leaning close to place a sweet kiss on Alex's lips. "I promise, when all this is over, I'll make it up to you."

Sighing, Alex watched his fiancé leave the room in a hurry. "I'll hold you to that." He said to himself, before turning and walking into the bathroom.

***********

Running into the now busy courtyard, Donna glanced over to the bar and was relived to see the Dynamos, now sitting there alone. Clearing her throat, she took a seat between her friends and reached for Tanya's mug of coffee. She was still shaking and her two best friends were both smirking at her, noticing the beads of perspiration on her chest.

"Yuck, what the hell is this?" Asked Donna, after taking a sip of Tanya's coffee and nearly spitting it back out.

"Coffee Sheridan…With a shot or two of brandy." Replied Tanya, giggling as her friends both pulled a face at her. "But never mind that…I take it Alex was more that happy to see you." She added, smirking once more and taking her hot drink off Donna.

Sighing deeply, Donna rested her elbows on the table in front of her and held her head in her hands. "Yes he was… But I couldn't get into it." She said quietly, before looking back up at her backup girls. "I left him taking a shower. More than likely a cold one." She finished, shaking her head and sighing once more.

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, Rosie leant forward and took hold of her hand. "Why Donna, what's wrong? You can tell us…What is it?" She asked, as Tanya leant forward too and stroked a loose strand of Donna's hair away from her face.

"When I closed my eyes, all I could see was… _him._" Responded Donna, her body stiffening just thinking about what happened in the bedroom with Alex. "Sam bloody Carmichael… I swear I'm losing my mind and if I'm not careful, I'm going to lose Alex too."

Briefly glancing at one another, the Dynamos moved closer to their best friend and wrapped their arms around her. They could tell she was scared and confused about what was going on in her head, making her doubt her love for the man that had asked her to be his wife. Their breakfast with Sam, Bill and Harry had been quite an insightful one, listening to how all three men received an invitation to Sophie's wedding, completely out of the blue. The two women had soon come to their own conclusion…Sophie. Donna had told them how her daughter hadn't been too enthusiastic about her engagement to Alex and that she simply tolerated him for her sake. Now it all made sense, Sophie had somehow found out the names of her mother's past lovers and taken it upon herself to invite them on her behalf. Whether she knew her plan was going to work or not, her actions had definitely set the cat amongst the pigeons and put her mother in a very uncomfortable situation.

"Donna, I had a long conversation with Sam." Said Tanya, slowly breaking from her embrace with her friend and staring into her tear filled green eyes. "I think you need to talk to him sweetie…I think you owe it to yourself."

************

A.N. Well there ya go hunnies… Hope you liked it? Let me know if you want more (don't worry, I'm still working on the sequel hehe)… Press the button pweeeeze, mwahs, Liv x


	2. Chapter Two

N.B. Well thank you all for your lovely reviews, Mwahs! For Mel my mentor and all you cheeky monkeys that read/favourite and don't bother to review, tut tut! Lol…Enjoy!

********************

Chapter Two

*************

Standing from the table by the bar, Donna stared down at Tanya in disbelief and quickly wiped away a single tear, as it trickled down her cheek. She couldn't believe what her best friend was suggesting and it certainly wasn't what she wanted to hear right now. Today of all days, she couldn't even contemplate talking to Sam, her attention had to be focused on her daughter and the wedding. On top of everything else, her fiancé was here, but instead of feeling happy to see him, after a few weeks apart, Donna felt guilty for letting thoughts of her ex-lover get in the way of their reunion. She loved Alex. He was a kind, caring and sweet man and at this precise moment, Donna felt like she wasn't worthy of him.

"I don't care what Sam said to you. I can't talk to him…I can't." Said Donna, shaking her head at her friend. "What could he possibly have to say, that he thinks I'd want to hear. Now, after all this time?"

Tanya took a sip of her alcohol laced coffee and peered up at Donna. "He didn't go into detail honey, but I get the impression he's desperate to tell you something." She answered, placing her mug back down on the table and sliding her sunglasses down from the top of her head. "It might do you all good, to get things out in the open."

Narrowing her eyes, Donna took a deep breath. "What do you mean…Out in the open?" She asked inquisitively, wondering if the drink had gone to her friends head and if she actually knew what she was saying.

"All three of them know they might be Sophie's dad." Said Rosie, leaning forward and resting her folded arms on the table. "They got talking about you last night and it didn't take them long to figure out, you'd been involved with them all at around the same time…When Soph had been conceived."

Donna's face instantly drained of colour and she couldn't ignore the sudden wave of nausea rocketing through her stomach. She had managed to keep it to herself for so many years, even keeping it from her best friends and now it seemed everyone on the island knew about her dirty little secret. She'd been reckless and irresponsible, but she was young and naïve back then. Even after twenty-one years, Donna didn't want to start talking about it, she wanted to forget about it.

"No, no, no." Donna muttered under her breath, reaching into Tanya's purse and finding her cigarettes. "This can't be happening now." She added, lighting up a cigarette and pacing round in a circle, as she inhaled deeply on it. "Oh my god, what if Sophie finds out?…She'll be mortified." She finished, closing her eyes and exhaling the swirling smoke into the air.

"Donna, first of all, calm down love and think about it." Said Rosie, glancing round at Tanya, before looking back up at Donna. "Sam, Bill and Harry all got invited to the wedding…And if you didn't invite them, who do you suppose did?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Coming to a standstill, Donna thought about the Dynamo's question. She hadn't invited her past lovers and she was the only one that knew about them, or so she had thought. Going over it for a few silent moments, it suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightening. It must have been her daughter, but surely that was impossible. There was no way Sophie could've known about them, as they had never discussed it properly. Not only that, Sophie was incapable of keeping anything a secret from her. Even from a young age, her daughter couldn't keep anything to herself and more importantly, Donna didn't want her to.

Shaking her head, Donna stared at her two best friends. "It was Sophie wasn't it?" She asked quietly, watching them both nod at her question.

"We think so honey." Replied Tanya, pouring out some more coffee from the pot on the table. "But the real question is…How did she know?" She added, taking a sip of her drink and looking back up at her friend.

Taking another drag on her cigarette, Donna turned her head after noticing someone walking across the courtyard, towards the table. Alex was freshly showered and changed into a pair of dark jeans and crisp white shirt. Slowly slipping her sunglasses down onto the bridge of her nose, it didn't take Tanya long to start checking out her friend's man. There was no denying Alex was a good looking guy and the Dynamos had been impressed to learn their best friend had snagged a man seven years younger than herself. They had heard a lot about him and had been looking forward to finally meeting, Captain Alexander Logan.

"I thought you only smoked after sex." Said Alex, raising an eyebrow at Donna and promptly taking the lit cigarette out of her hand, before throwing it into the ashtray on the table. "Are you going to introduce me?" He then asked, giving her a kiss on he cheek and turning to smile at the Dynamos.

Nodding her head, Donna turned and faced her friends too. "Alex, this is Rosie and Tanya. My lifelong friends and backup girls." She said, pointing them out retrospectively and smiling at them.

"Backup girls my arse." Laughed Rosie, standing from her seat and leaning across the table to shake Alex's hand. "Pleased to meet you Alex." She finished, giving him a wink as he smiled at her.

Not bothering to stand, Tanya extended her hand to her friend's fiancé and smirked as he shook it. "Captain Alexander Logan, charmed I'm sure." She said in an overly dramatised posh voice, causing her best friends to burst out laughing at her.

Laughing too, Alex took a seat at the table and helped himself to a cup of coffee. "Alex is just fine…It's only Captain at work." He said, stirring a drop of cream into his drink and taking a sip.

Leaving her fiancé to get to know the Dynamos, Donna had something she had to do. She had to find her daughter and find out what the hell was going on with her, that she thought she could pull a stunt like this and get away with it. Donna was nervous, as she made her way to the guest quarters, where she knew Sophie was hanging out with her friends. She climbed the stairs, taking deep, calming breaths as she did and followed the sound of talking and laughter to one of the rooms. Gently knocking, before letting herself in, Donna was suddenly overwhelmed with a group of her daughter's girlfriend's all jumping on her and squealing excitedly…

…_Ever since Sophie had started school on the mainland, Donna had always had an open house policy for her friends. Girls and boys had often dropped in at all hours of the day, to hang out with her daughter and this had remained the same all through her school years. To Sophie's friends, her mother was way beyond cool and sometimes more understanding of them than their own parents. They all loved hanging out at the villa with Sophie and loved spending time with Donna just as much. Donna loved it too, seeing her daughter so happy and enjoying her hotel being full of teenagers, that kept her feeling youthful. To many of them, she'd acted like a second mother; a shoulder to cry on through boyfriend troubles, advice and general teenage worries. Even when they had all finished school and spread out in different directions, some of Sophie's friends had stayed close to her and often returned to Kalokairi, just to…hangout._

Smiling and hugging the girls back, Donna made small talk for a few minutes, before taking hold of her daughter's hand. "Soph, can I borrow you for a few minutes baby girl?" She asked, peering into her big, blue eyes. "There's something I need to talk to you about…In private." She finished, blowing a kiss to her friends, as she lead Sophie out of the room.

Making their way down the stairs, Donna sat down on the bottom step and pulled Sophie down to sit next to her. Sophie shifted her position and turned to look at her mother, nervously biting her lower lip. She didn't know for sure what her mom wanted to talk about, but she had a good idea. Knowing for a fact, that Donna had seen Sam, Bill and Harry at her hen party last night, she knew her mother wasn't stupid enough to fall for the whole 'coincidence' theory. She was going to want answers and there was no way she could lie to her mother's face. Sophie knew she'd have to tell the truth if her mom asked for it.

"Is everything alright Mom?" Asked Sophie, breaking the silence, as Donna held her hand.

Shaking her head slowly, Donna peered into her little girls, blue eyes. "Not really Soph, no." She answered, watching a guilty expression creep onto her face. "Now I know it has to be you, that invited Sam, Bill and Harry to your wedding. But what I want to know, is how you found out about them?" She asked, never once breaking eye contact with her.

Sophie took a deep breath, as her gaze fell to the stone floor at her feet. "I…I read your diary." She said barely audible, feeling her mother's grip tighten around her hand. "I'm so sorry mom, but I just wanted to find out who my dad was." She continued, slowly raising her head to look at her mother once more.

Sat open mouthed, Donna briefly closed her eyes. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of that… _Her diary, the one she had religiously kept whilst touring with the Dynamos. Amongst other things, it contained the names of her three lovers, the three men she'd had all too short love affairs with. When Sophie had been born, Donna didn't have time to carry on writing her memoirs and she had packed them away in an old trunk, never thinking about them again…Until now._

"Oh my god, you read my diary?" Asked Donna, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment, causing Sophie to giggle quietly. "How much did you read?"

"Let's just say…Enough Donna Sheridan." Sophie answered cheekily, letting out another small giggle. "Enough to know that you were absolutely head over heels in love with Sam." She added, watching her mother's green eyes start to glaze over at the sound of his name.

Taking a deep breath, Donna blinked slowly to stop any of her mounting tears escaping. "Yes…I was. Then he broke my heart. As I'm sure you know." She said tilting her head and giving her pretty daughter a disapproving look. "So now you know, what a complete slut you mother was and that you have three possible father's… But that doesn't explain why you did it young lady."

Placing her other hand over her mother's Sophie smiled sweetly at her. "Mom, you're not a slut, so please don't say that." She responded, watching Donna instantly smile back at her. "The reason I invited them to my wedding…I was so sure that when I saw them all, I'd know which one was my dad, but…" She trailed off, returning her gaze to her feet.

Hooking her finger under Sophie's chin, Donna brought her head up to face her. "But what baby? Tell me." She said in whisper, noticing the tears welling up in Sophie's eyes too.

"I don't know…I guess I don't look like any of them." Sophie whispered, as the hot tears began to stream from her blue eyes.

Sighing and shaking her head, Donna pulled her trembling daughter into her arms. "You don't look like them darling because you're a Sheridan. Always have been, always will be." She whispered, gently stroking Sophie's back and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I know I've messed up mom, but can you ever forgive me?" Sophie asked, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist and peering into her tear filled green eyes.

Smiling lovingly at her daughter's question, Donna wiped away Sophie's tears. "Only if you can forgive me." She said, then wiping her own tears with the back of her hand.

"Of course I can, you're my mom and love you so much." Replied Sophie, hugging her mother so tightly, it took Donna's breath away.

"I love you too baby. More than anything in the world and don't you ever forget that." Donna whispered, hugging her back just as tight.

Staying quiet for the next few minutes, the two Sheridan women held on to one another and thought about what had happened in their lives, that brought them to this emotional conversation. Donna finally pulled away from her beautiful little girl, gave her a peck on the lips and stood from her seated position. She felt better for clearing things up with Sophie, but she still had no idea how she was going to deal with her three troublesome wedding guests. The Dynamos had promised her, that they would be keeping an eye on the guys and that everything was under control, but she still had to think of a way to explain their presence to her fiancé. Things were complicated and Donna knew it was going to get a lot worse, before it got better.

"You better get back up to the girls. Ali and Lisa will be wondering where you've got to." Said Donna, wiping the last of her tears and smiling as Sophie stood too.

Donna watched as her daughter turned and began to climb the stairs, before pausing and turning back to look at her. "Mom can I ask you something?" Asked Sophie, resting her hand on the white wall and staring down at Donna.

"Anything." Answered Donna, peering back up at her and tucking a loose strand of her blonde hair away from her tear stained face.

Gently biting on her lip, Sophie smiled sheepishly. "Do you still love Sam?" She asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I mean from what you wrote in your diary, he was the love of your life right?"

Sighing, Donna shook her head. "I'm not going to answer that Soph." She responded, beginning to walk away. "Now get back up there. You'll have to start getting ready soon and I've still got a millions things to do." She finished, quickening her steps and disappearing round the corner.

Knowing she was safely out of sight of her daughter, Donna slumped against the cool, white exterior wall of the old goat house. At first she didn't know why, but her heart was beating faster than normal and it wasn't until she realised where she was, that it dawned on her. The previous day, this was where she'd stumbled across her three past lovers, all hiding out in the loft of her goat house and she'd come face to face with _him…_the love of her life, how Sophie had simply put it. Seeing the other two guys had been a big enough shock for Donna, but seeing Sam was the ultimate one of all. The first thing she'd noticed, was his gorgeous steely, blue eyes, staring straight at her and then his heart melting voice when he spoke. The effect Sam had on her was unthinkable. After all these years, after all the nights Donna had cried herself to sleep over him and just seeing his face again had made her doubt her true inner feelings…_Stop it, pull yourself together. He's a bastard, a lying, cheating bastard, _Donna thought over and over in her head, as she composed herself and went to find the Dynamos.

*********

Retuning to the courtyard, Donna was surprised to find Alex sat all alone at the bar reading the newspaper. He looked up and smiled as she approached, pulling her down onto his lap, when Donna placed her hand on his shoulder. Holding her tight, Alex instantly noticed his fiancé's red rimmed eyes and realised she must have been crying.

"Hey, what is it beautiful?" Asked Alex, gazing into Donna's eyes and giving her a squeeze. "Why have you been crying?"

Sighing, Donna shook her head slowly. "It's nothing." She replied, giving him a smile. "Just a little heart to heart with Sophie, that's all."

Pulling Donna close, Alex brushed his lips against hers and kissed her slowly. She responded as best she could and closed her eyes, at the sensation of her fiancé sliding his tongue in to find hers. Normally, Donna would be turned on in an instant, at the feeling of Alex's hand sliding seductively up her inner thigh, but not today. She was tense and he knew it, but it only added to her stress, knowing how badly Alex wanted her to make love to him. Grabbing hold of his hand, before it travelled any further under her dress, Donna broke for air and cleared her throat.

"I've got to go." Whispered Donna, slowly unwrapping Alex's arm from around her and slipping off his lap. "There's still so much to do darling, I'm sorry." She added, bending down to kiss his lips and run her hand through his mousy brown hair.

Nodding, Alex smiled at her. "I know, I know. I've told Sky I'd go help him with the boats down by the jetty." He said, standing from his seat and taking one last sip of his coffee. "When do we have to start getting ready?" He asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Donna smiled back and grabbed Alex's wrist to look at the time. "In about an hour." She answered, letting go of his arm and turning to leave.

"Oh and by the way, a guy called Sam stopped by before, looking for you." Said Alex, stopping Donna dead in her tracks.

Luckily she had her back to him, or he would have seen her mouth the words 'oh shit'. Donna was sure her heart had actually sopped beating for a few seconds, at the sound of her fiancé saying her ex's name. Slowly turning to face him, Donna chewed nervously on her lower lip and felt her body stiffen. Alex was still smiling, so she knew Sam hadn't said anything to him, but it was too close a call.

"Oh?" She asked inquisitively, her eyes transfixed on Alex's face, as her insides twisted into knots. "Did he say what he wanted?"

Shaking his head, Alex noticed how uneasy his fiancé now looked. "No, he said he'd catch up with you later." He replied, now looking at her with a suspicious expression on his face. "He seems like a nice guy, is he a friend of yours?"

Taking a deep breath, Donna felt like her world was beginning to crumble around her. "Yeah, something like that…Well actually, he's more like an old friend of the Dynamos." She lied, feeling confident that Alex would buy that idea.

"Well, that explains it then. Those crazy friends of yours couldn't wait to drag him down to the beach for a drink." Laughed Alex, instantly sending a wave of relief through Donna's body. "Poor guy." He finished, laughing again as he turned to leave.

"Yeah poor guy." Donna whispered to herself, rolling her eyes and watching Alex walk down the stone steps to meet Sky.

That had definitely been a close call, too close for comfort and Donna was now beginning to panic. It was now crystal clear, that Sam, Bill and Harry had no intention of leaving Kalokairi just yet. They were sticking around for the wedding at least and it was going to prove an impossible task, staying out of their way for the duration. As it all hit home, Donna vowed she could easily disown her precious daughter now, for what she had done… _Thank god for alcohol, _Donna thought to herself, walking behind the bar and pouring herself a large glass of white wine.

*********

With everything ready for Sophie's wedding, Donna sat on her bed, dressed only in her robe. She was feeling a little tipsy from the four glasses of wine she'd consumed whist helping out in the kitchen and now she was feeling all emotional again. Turning to the back page of her old photo album, she carefully slipped her hand into the hidden compartment and pulled out four tatty photographs. Spreading them out on the page, she choked back the tears as she peered down at them in turn…There was one of her gorgeous baby girl at around ten months old and the others, were of her and her three past lovers, taken in various places. When Sophie was very young, Donna would often take the pictures out of their concealed hiding place and compare them to different ones of her little girl. Sophie had been right about one thing earlier, she didn't strike any noticeable resemblance to any of the men. That didn't surprise Donna though, like she had said, Sophie was a Sheridan through and through. She was the image of her mother in her younger years, with the same golden blonde hair and stunning, prominent cheekbones. There was certainly no mistaking that they were indeed mother and daughter.

Through her blurring tears, Donna had to smile, when she looked at the photo of her and Bill…_After Sam had left Greece, Donna hadn't been able to leave the boarding house, she was staying in with the Dynamos. She'd been depressed and her two best friends got fed up at her lounging around. Dragging her out with them one night, they had all had far too much to drink and by the end of the evening, Donna was in the arms of wild Swedish guy. Bill Anderson had made her laugh, for the first time since having her heart broken by Sam. He was crazy, had a great sense of humour and most of all, he took her mind of everything. Rolling out of a club on the mainland, in the early hours of the morning, Donna had suggested they take his boat over to her favourite secluded island. The rest they say, is history…_

Slamming the photo album closed, Donna panicked at the sound of someone charging up the stairs, towards her bedroom. "Shit, shit, shit, shitttttt." She whispered, franticly stuffing the old, blue album into the bottom drawer of her dressing table. "Hey." She said cheerfully, straightening up as Alex entered the room and smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful." Replied Alex, walking over and pulling her into his arms. "We're all done down at the dock and I see we have a bit of time spare." He continued, glancing at his watch, before leaning closer to kiss Donna's lips.

Responding to her fiancé's kiss for a few moments, Donna slowly pulled away and smiled. "I don't know about time to spare honey. This girl's gotta make herself look presentable. It could take a while." She said with a giggle, trying her hardest to put the idea of sex out of Alex's head.

"Bullshit." Laughed Alex, reaching down to untie Donna's robe. "You always look beautiful." He said quietly, looking down at her now naked body, as the robe fell open.

Donna closed her eyes, she knew what was coming next, it was inevitable. She'd have to go through with it this time, she couldn't keep putting off making love to her fiancé. It wasn't fair to him and in a strange way, it wasn't fair to her. Up until yesterday, Donna had been happy and now her world had been turned upside down, because of one person in particular. Her head was a mess, her heart in turmoil and it was all _his _fault… _Damn you Sam Carmichael, _Donna thought to herself, as Alex slid her robe off completely.

Feeling his mouth over hers, Donna moaned quietly and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. It didn't take long to reach the last one and slide the white shirt off over Alex's shoulders, feeling him already getting to work on his jeans. Pushing Donna back down onto the bed, Alex wasted no time climbing on between her legs and instantly thrusting himself into her. She gasped loudly, taking in a lung full of air, at the sharp pain shooting through her womanhood. Lovemaking was always the same the first time, when Alex hadn't seen his fiancé for a while. Foreplay didn't play a part in the bedroom at times like this, but Donna put up with it, knowing it would be better the next time round.

"Slow down darling." Whispered Donna, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and turning her head, so he wouldn't see her silent tears.

Groaning, Alex continued his hard, fast thrusts into Donna, completely lost in the moment and not listening to her request. Donna closed her eyes tightly, allowing Alex to work on her neck, but there he was again. All she could see was Sam's face smiling at her, driving her slowly insane. Sliding one of her legs up her fiancé's side, Donna rested it on his hip and heard him moan loudly at the new found territory within her warm, feminine parts. Just laying there, she went through the motions, staring up at the blank ceiling and making encouraging noises in all the right places. Donna hated herself for feeling like this, but she couldn't help it. Maybe when she knew Sam had left the island for good, things could get back to normal and she could resume her usually loving relationship with her fiancé.

"I'm nearly there." Donna lied, whispering into Alex's ear and sliding her other leg up to his hip.

She wasn't. She wasn't anywhere near reaching a climax of her own, but she wanted it to end as soon as possible. Alex sped up again, grunting with every forceful movement within Donna, quickly reaching his own orgasm. Not even waiting for Donna to climax, Alex pushed into her with two more powerful thrusts and moaned her name as he ejaculated deep inside her. Donna closed her eyes and let go of her hold around Alex's neck, as he quickly withdrew from her and rolled to the side, breathing hard.

"That was fantastic." He panted, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Rolling onto her side away from him, Donna had to fight with all her might, not to start crying. "Yes it was." She answered quietly, feeling Alex's weight leaving the bed as he got up.

"I'm going for a shower beautiful." Said Alex, leaning down to place a kiss on the side of Donna's head, before he walked into the bathroom.

As she laid listening to the sound of running water, Donna knew she had to snap herself out of it and fast. She didn't know what the hell was going on with her, but with Sophie's wedding just over an hour away, she had to pick herself up and put on a brave face for her sake. For this evening, Sophie had to come first no matter what and Donna knew she could pull it off, she'd already proved, she could be quite the actress when she needed to be.

*************

A.N. Thanks for reading guys… Dunno where I'm gonna go with this soon lol, but of course the next chapter is the wedding… Will Sam cause a scene? Or will he keep quiet for the time being? Hehehehe…

Press the button for the next instalment, Loads if love, Liv xxx


	3. Chapter Three

N.B. Thanks for all the reviews hunnies…Mwahs. As usual, for my Dynamos, Mel & Viki…Love you girls, hugs xxx

*****************

Chapter Three

***********

Straightening Alex's tie for him, Donna had given him a quick kiss goodbye and sent him on his way. He was meant to be meeting up with Sky and the rest of the bridal party, as they made their way up to the chapel on the hill. Donna had yet to get showered and dressed herself, stressing at the thought of things going wrong for her daughter on her big day. Pushing the thoughts of her ex-lover's presence, to the back of her mind, she was about to grab a shower, when there was a faint knock at her bedroom door. Tightening her robe, Donna opened the door cautiously, silently praying it wasn't Sam looking for her again and was slightly relieved to find Sophie stood there, holding her wedding dress up in front of her. Her beautiful daughter looked somewhat nervous, as Donna opened the door wider for her to walk in and then closed it behind her. She turned to face Sophie and frowned, as she watched her throw her dress down on the bed.

"What's wrong darling?…I thought Ali and Lisa were going to help you get dressed." Asked Donna, walking over to Sophie and taking hold of her shoulders, to peer into her big, blue eyes.

Smiling back at her mother, Sophie nervously nibbled on her lip. "They were, but…Will you help me Mom?" She asked, watching a huge smile appear on Donna's face.

Nodding slowly, Donna could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Of course I will baby girl." She replied, leaning closer and planting a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead. "We better get a move on though."

The next thirty minutes were manic, with Donna helping Sophie style her hair and get into her simple, yet stunning Grecian dress. She couldn't help but get teary eyed, as she watched her only child apply her subtle makeup in the dressing table mirror. This was it, this was the day she finally had to let go that little bit more and give her precious daughter over to the man she was marrying. She wasn't losing her completely, as Sophie and Sky had decided to settle on the island and help her run the hotel, as they always had. It was still hard though, knowing her baby girl was all grown up and didn't need her like she had when she was younger…_My princess, _Donna thought to herself, as Sophie stood and gave her a twirl.

"You look beautiful baby." Said Donna, her voice shaking with emotion, as a stray tear trickled from her eye. "You should go round the girls up and I'll get ready quickly." She added, noticing the time on the clock and realising they were cutting it fine.

Nodding, Sophie walked forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "I love you Mommy." She whispered, feeling herself getting all emotional, on top of her already frayed nerves.

"I love you too." Whispered Donna, closing her eyes briefly, to stop her tears. "Now go." She added, pulling away from her daughter and giving her rear a light tap, as Sophie made her way out of the room.

Luckily Donna didn't have time to stop and think about things, or she would have turned into a wreck right there and then. The Dynamos had already stopped by and promised they'd spoken to Bill and Harry, who would both be on their best behaviour. Now, without a minute to spare she jumped in the shower and proceeded to get herself ready, as quickly as she could. It had been the plan, that she was to walk Sophie down the aisle and she wanted to look her best whilst doing so. Putting everyone first as usual, Donna had left herself very little time to do her hair and decided just to blow dry it and clip it up loosely, before applying her makeup in the bathroom mirror. Happy with the results, she slipped into her new slinky underwear and pulled on her dress, slipping into her shoes at the same time. Donna checked her appearance in the mirror for the last time and smoothed down her patterned dress. Grabbing her red shawl off the bed, she ran out of the room to go find her daughter.

***********

Taking a few moments to compose herself, Donna waved Sophie and the rest of her wedding party ahead. Needing a minute or so, to steady her nerves, she watched as Sophie was lead on a donkey up the uneven steps to the small chapel at the top of the hill. So far, everything had gone to plan and as soon as she heard her daughter say 'I do' to Sky, Donna knew she'd finally be able to heave a sigh of relief and relax. Clasping her hands to her chest, she took one last deep breath and began to follow the path towards the chapel. In a world of her own, Donna failed to notice Sam, as he waited for her. He stood, just watching as the slowly sinking sun reflected off her golden hair and stunning cheekbones, making his heart pound hard in his chest. To Sam, she hadn't changed at all. Yes she was older, but Donna still had the figure of a woman half her age and if it was even possible, she had become even more beautiful with time.

"Donna we need to talk." Said Sam, stepping in front of her and holding his arms out to try to block the way. "Please, just give me five minutes."

Quickly sidestepping him, Donna could feel her heart rate spiking again. "Don't do this now Sam." She said in a calm, low tone, as she hurried along the cliff side path. "If you had just one scrap of decency, you wouldn't do this now." She continued, walking as fast as her heels would allow for the terrain.

Running up behind her, Sam took hold of Donna's arm and pulled her to a stop. "Donna please…There are things I need to say." He said, smiling softly as she finally met his gaze. "Things I've waited twenty-one years to say."

Forcefully shrugging him off, Donna's tone remained cold. "What part of not now, don't you understand?" She asked sarcastically, walking away from Sam once more. "I'm about to go and give my daughter away, on the biggest day of her life…Whatever it is you have to say, will have to wait."

"DONNA!" Shouted Sam, as he watched her start running up the rocky steps.

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Sam could still smell Donna's perfume in the air. She was driving him crazy with her stubborn streak and he went over the promise in his head, that he wouldn't leave the island until she gave in and listened to him. Sam thought about it, as he made his way up towards the chapel. If he'd waited this long, another few hours weren't going to make a difference, but one way or another, he would eventually get her all alone.

Sophie waited outside the small chapel, with her two best friends. She was trembling, thinking things over and over in her mind…_She loved Sky with all her heart and had fallen in love with him almost instantly after they first met. Along with her mother, Sky was the most important person in her life and she knew he felt exactly the same way about her. Since meeting nearly three years ago, Sophie knew she had found her soul mate in him and had been ecstatic when he finally proposed to her a year later. Donna hadn't been too pleased at first, pleading with Sophie to take things slow, before getting married and settling down. She had wanted her daughter to experience life as much as she could, before committing herself to marriage. With her stubborn Sheridan streak, Sophie had insisted that this is what she wanted and her mother had finally backed down…Now, even Sophie was having second thoughts._

"Oh my god, where have you been?" Sophie asked, coming out of her thoughts, as Donna rushed round the corner out of breath.

Sitting down briefly, to adjust the strap on her shoes, Donna tried to catch her breath. "Sorry, it's the shoes." She answered in a breathless whisper, standing up to take her daughter's hand. "You ready?"

Nodding slowly, Sophie squeezed her mom's hand and took a deep, calming breath. "Yes…I think so." She replied, looking straight into Donna's eyes.

Donna smiled lovingly at her grown daughter and let go of her hand for a moment, to signal the band to start playing through the open doors. Within a few seconds, she was then back gripping tightly onto Sophie's hand and walking with her down the short aisle, towards her husband to be. All eyes were on the beautiful bride, as Sam slipped quietly into a seat at the back of the chapel. He smiled at how pretty Sophie looked and wondered deep down, if she could actually be his daughter. As the band stopped playing and the two women reached the front of the chapel, Donna kissed her daughter's hand and allowed Sky to take it. She was taking shallow breaths and could feel her heart sinking, knowing she had done her part. Stepping backwards, Donna felt Alex taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze as the congregation all took their seats. Even though it was early evening, the temperature was stifling in the tiny chapel and a few of the male guests began to unbutton the top of their shirts, as the ladies fanned themselves by whatever means possible. Knowing her three past lovers were all sat somewhere behind her, made Donna even more uncomfortable, as the vicar started the service. With her fiancé on one side and the Dynamos on the other, she kept her gaze firmly fixated on her gorgeous little girl.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Sophie and Sky." Said the vicar, smiling at the nervous looking couple in front of him. "Before I proceed, I'd…"

Sophie bit her lower lip nervously and quickly threw back her veil. "Sky, I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said almost whispering, staring deep into his eyes. "I love you, but can we just _not_ get married now?"

The sound of gasps echoed around the chapel, as Donna instantly jumped to her feet. "Sophie?" She whispered, her eyes darting between her daughter and the now speechless vicar.

"I mean, we can get married later…But I want to get off this island and see the world with you." Sophie gushed, ignoring her mother and cupping Sky's face in her hands. "I know you never wanted this babe. What do you say?" She finished, smiling lovingly at him, as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Everyone stayed silent waiting for the young groom's response, to the point where you could have heard a pin drop on the old stone floor. Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing from her daughter, but could feel her heart lifting with sheer relief that she had come to her senses. In an instant, the Dynamos were stood by Donna's side and all three women were staring intensely at Sky.

"Oh Soph, I love you." Sky finally responded, scooping his fiancé up into his arms and grinning wildly. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that baby." He added, kissing her passionately on the lips and carrying her back down the aisle, out of the doors.

Placing her hand over her mouth, Donna contained a giggle, as the vicar stared at her with a confused expression. She didn't care about the months spent planning her daughter's dream wedding, or even the expense to get things just right. All she cared about, was the happiness of her child and if that meant her leaving Kalokairi to find it, then so be it. Sophie was still young and had her whole future ahead of her, she didn't need to be tied down so soon. Glancing round, Donna noticed the wedding guests starting to leave the chapel and turned to face them.

"If you want to make your way back to the hotel, it looks like the party's still on." Announced Donna, before turning back to the vicar. "Well I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but please join us for the reception." She finished, smiling and grabbing hold of her two best friends as they walked out the chapel arm in arm.

Pulling their best friend to a stop just outside the doors, the Dynamos both smiled at Alex, as he waited a few feet away for his fiancé. "Well I bet you weren't expecting that Sheridan." Said Rosie, turning to look at her friend and shaking her head in disbelief.

Shaking her head too, Donna smiled. "No, but I'm sure as hell glad Soph did it." She answered, letting out a small laugh at the thought of her daughter leaving it until the last minute, to call the wedding off.

"More importantly, what happened with Sam? We take it you were late because of him." Tanya whispered excitedly, staring into Donna's eyes and nudging Rosie.

Rolling her eyes, Donna took a deep breath and glanced over at Alex. "He grabbed me on the way up here. Said he wanted to talk." She whispered in response, looking back at her backup girls.

"And?" Asked Tanya, a little too loudly, causing the other two women to glare at her. "What did he say?" She added, now in a whisper and staring wide eyed at the blonde.

"I told him he'd have to wait. It was hardly the time or the place to start having a heart to heart with him was it?" Replied Donna, fiddling nervously with the necklace hanging round her neck. "I'll deal with them _all _later, but right now, I need to get drunk." She finished, putting on a big smile and walking over to take Alex's hand.

The Dynamos watched Donna walk away with Alex and waited for her to disappear down the stairs. So far, the past two days had been rather eventful and they both had the feeling it wasn't going to stop here. No matter what Donna said, it was plainly obvious to them, that she was still harbouring feelings for a certain guy, that wasn't her future husband. With a string of failed marriages behind her, Tanya knew she had to get her best friend to face up to facts and deal with her feelings, before it was too late. Rosie was the same, although she'd never been married, she knew Donna was definitely hiding something and she wasn't prepared to sit back and let her make a mess of her life. The two women loved her too much and would do all they could to help her come to the right decision, whether it be the pilot or the architect.

"Fifty bucks says, she's in bed with Sammy boy by the end of the weekend." Said Tanya, turning to face Rosie with a smirk on her face.

Rosie's mouth dropped open at her friends comment. "Hundred bucks, says she does the deed before tomorrow morning." She responded after thinking about it for a few seconds and holding her hand out to her fellow Dynamo.

"Done." Replied Tanya, shaking her friend's hand and laughing as they made their way back down to the hotel.

***********

The reception went ahead as planned, with everyone taking full advantage of the flowing alcohol from Donna's bar. Although still slightly on edge, Donna made sure she and Alex kept their distance from her ex-lovers, to save her from the awkward questions her fiancé might have started asking. Thankfully her trusty backup girls had stayed true to their word too, keeping Sam, Bill and Harry occupied with their now drunken story telling. With a few more drinks to give her courage, Donna knew it was inevitable, she'd finally have to back down and speak to the guys when Alex wasn't watching her like a hawk. She was positive he knew there was something going on with her and more than anything else, she wanted to avoid hurting him at all cost. Her past wasn't something she was very proud of, but at least the one good thing to come from it, was standing in front of her now.

"Mom, are you mad at me?" Sophie asked nervously, playing with a strand of her long blonde hair and peering into her mother's green eyes.

Pulling Sophie down onto her lap, Donna smiled sweetly at her. "Not in the slightest baby girl. I actually think you did the right thing…For you and Sky." She answered, planting a soft kiss on Sophie's forehead. "So when are going to go off and explore the big wide world?" She asked with a giggle, after tucking the loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Ermm tonight." Replied Sophie, watching a look of sadness sweep across her mother's face. "We figured there was no point putting it off and at least you have the girls here to take your mind off it…And Alex." She continued, resting her head on Donna's shoulder. "Or Sam." Sophie finished in a whisper, so her mother's fiancé wouldn't hear her.

Donna glanced round at Alex, praying he hadn't just heard what Sophie had said. "Please don't get anymore stupid ideas into your pretty little head Sophie Sheridan." She whispered, pulling her up to look her in the eye. "My god this is difficult enough for me, without you playing cupid…_Nothing _is going to happen between me and Sam, understand?" Finished Donna, shaking her finger at her daughter and trying not to laugh as she stuck her tongue out at her.

She didn't know who she was trying to convince, her daughter, or herself. Donna was fully aware of Sam sat a few tables away from her and his searing stares, when he kept looking in her direction. The alcohol was most definitely taking effect on Alex, as he was finding it almost impossible to keep his hands off Donna. Every time he'd lean over and make an attempt to show his fiancé some sort of affection, Donna's gaze would instantly lock with Sam's. She didn't know why she was doing it, all she knew was she couldn't help it.

After the meal and even more alcohol, the party really got started, with loud music pumping out through the courtyard speakers. It didn't take long for all the wedding guests to get up on their feet and begin dancing. Everyone was having the time of their lives, including Donna and the Dynamos, as Alex looked on from the table, getting more and more drunk as time went on. Sneaking off to the bar for a top up, it wasn't long before Donna was faced with both Harry and Bill. They had both had far too much to drink and spent a while reminiscing with Donna, telling her they were planning on staying for the rest of the weekend. In her tipsy state, Donna had been carefree, laughing and throwing her arms around the pair, all noticed by her now far from happy fiancé. Alex knew his wife to be, was popular, but he didn't know just how popular she'd been in her younger years. He wasn't pleased, watching her flirt drunkenly with two random men he'd never met and didn't like the way the shorter of the two guys, kept touching Donna's arm. For all he knew, these two men were just another couple of old friends of the Dynamos and something told him, those two women _did _have a past.

The Dynamos soon joined the laughing trio by the bar and were quick to notice the stares their friend was getting from her fiancé, whilst refilling everyone's glass. It was just like the old days, getting drunk, having fun and surrounded by men. For Tanya, it was her very own paradise, watching the young men dance around and paying her lots of welcomed attention. The time ticked on and some of the wedding guests had started to drift away and before Donna knew what was happening, her daughter emerged fully changed in the courtyard. Sophie was stood with Sky and both were carrying huge backpacks, ready to set of on their adventure.

Sighing, yet smiling at the same time, Donna turned to Rosie. "Honey, I need you to do me a huge favour." She said, grabbing her friend's arm and turning her to face a now extremely drunk Alex, as he sat chatting to a few of the young guys. "Keep him company, while I go see Sophie off and…Have a talk with you know who." She added, as they both turned and came face to face with Sam.

"No worries Don. Tan and I are on it." Replied Rosie, giving her best friend a cheeky wink and topping up her glass again.

***********

Standing on the wooden jetty, with her daughter in her arms, Donna wept silently and tightened her grip around her. Her baby girl was leaving Kalokairi for the first time ever and it nearly broke Donna's heart in two, not knowing when Sophie would be returning. She had never imagined this day would come and now, on top of everything else going on, she couldn't have felt sadder. Feeling her mother's hold loosen, Sophie took a step back and peered into her tear filled eyes. It was pitch black, with only the beams of the silvery moon lighting the beach and choppy waters, as Sophie smiled at Donna.

"It's not forever Mom and I promise to call you whenever I can." Sophie whispered, taking hold of Donna's hands. "And I want you to know how much I love you."

Letting go of her child's hands, Donna wiped away her tears. "I know it's not darling." She answered, then cupping Sophie's face in her hands. "I love you too, more than anything in the world…But promise me, you'll look after one another and call me if there's a problem." She continued, wiping Sophie's tears away with her thumbs.

"I promise." Replied Sophie, leaning up to peck her mother on the lips. "Now go and don't be sad…I think there's someone who wants to talk to you." She finished, nodding over in the direction of Sam, as he sat patiently waiting on the sand at the end of the jetty.

"Hmmm." Donna responded, giving Sophie one last kiss and watching her climb into the small blue boat, with the help of Sky. "Look after my baby." She called to the young man, as he waved at her and started the motor.

As they set off across the rough waters, towards the mainland, Donna stood frozen to the spot. She wrapped her red shawl tighter around her shoulders and stared out to sea, until she lost all sight of her daughter. The temperature had dropped and a cool sea breeze was drifting in from the ocean, as Donna finally turned and watched Sam slowly stand. Her already aching heart began to pound in her chest, as she started her short walk towards him. She didn't know why she giving him the time of day, but something inside her wanted to know why Sam had come back to Greece. With every step back towards the beach, Donna could see his face clearer and clearer and she found it hard to make eye contact with him.

"You've got five minutes." Donna mumbled, as she finally reached Sam and began walking along the beach. "And then I have to get back to my fiancé." She continued, as Sam began to walk closely beside her.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Sam cleared his throat and tried to catch Donna's gaze as they walked along. "Do you know, I had all this planned out and now being here with you, I don't know where to start." He said, as he looked ahead to where they were heading.

Donna was walking aimlessly, not wanting to stop, so she'd have to look into Sam's gorgeous blue eyes. Her breathing was shallow and she was trying her best to keep her mind firmly focused on Alex. It wasn't until they turned a corner, round a huge rock face, that Donna realised where they were. It was a remote part of the private beach and not only out of the way of the rest of the hotel, but _the _place she and Sam had made love all those years ago. She froze, coming to a standstill, as Sam did the same and looked around.

"It hasn't changed." Said Sam, instantly realising where they were and then turning to face Donna. "And neither have you."

Taking a deep breath, Donna was beginning to feel out of her depth being here with Sam. "Why are you here Sam? Why now? Why after all this time, did you come back here?" She asked, desperate to take control of her feelings and the situation.

Sam stood in front of Donna, dangerously close, so she had no choice, but to look him in the eye. "To put it plainly and simply Donna…" He answered in almost a whisper, as she stared icily into his eyes. "I love you."

"What?!" Hissed Donna, never breaking eye contact with Sam, but wondering if she'd actually heard him right. "Are you completely nuts?" She asked, slowly moving backwards until she felt her body hitting the rough rock behind her.

She couldn't comprehend what she was hearing at first. The man that had left her heartbroken and she hadn't seen or heard from in over twenty years, had just told her, he loved her. It was crazy and unnerving, but those three words falling from his lips made her skin prickle up with goose-bumps. Sam was moving towards her, still staring deep into her eyes and he felt a wave of relief wash over him, knowing he was doing the right thing by letting Donna know exactly how he felt about her.

"No, I'm not crazy Donna." Replied Sam, now standing inches away from her and resting his hand on the rock at the side of her head. "I'm a divorced man, that has loved you for over twenty years and there isn't a day gone by, that I haven't thought about you sweetheart." He continued, hearing Donna's breathing become shallower.

Feeling his warm breath ticking her face, Donna could feel her world being turned upside down. It was like some surreal dream and all the bottled up emotions buried deep within her soul, were beginning to pour out, taking a gripping hold of her heart. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm tears forming and she literally gasped to get much needed air into her lungs.

Finally opening her eyes, Donna shook her head. "Don't do this Sam. Please don't do this." She whispered, now staring intensely into his eyes.

"Why?" Asked Sam, reaching out and trailing his fingertips down her bare arm. "Because you feel it too, don't you?"

Flinching under his touch, Donna couldn't answer his question… _She did love him. She'd always loved him, but she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't allow herself to feel it. She had to fight it. Sam had hurt her in the worse way possible and now he was trying to make out it never happened, like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing to her, it had made her lose trust in men, until she'd opened up and given herself to Alex…_Oh my god Alex, Donna thought to herself, bringing her back to her senses, like a slap to the face.

"I'm engaged Sam. I have a life. I've moved on from losing sleep over you." Donna said coldly, as her body stiffened against the hard rock and she stared into Sam's eyes. "Now please, do us all a favour and leave Kalokairi." She finished, feeling rather good for standing up for herself.

Shaking his head, Sam moved even closer towards Donna. "Not until you tell me, you don't love me." He whispered, slowly brushing his lips against hers, before looking into her eyes. "Tell me you don't feel anything when I do this." He continued, kissing her soft lips again, this time for a few moments longer.

Not responding to Sam's kiss, Donna could feel herself getting light-headed, with a mixture of his intoxicating aftershave and the taste of scotch on his lips. Her head was screaming for her to walk away, but her heart was aching, wanting to reach out and feel his body against hers. Closing her eyes, Donna tried and tried, but it was no use, her heart took over all rational thinking.

"I don't love you." Whispered Donna, barely audible, as Sam moved in to kiss her once more. "I don't lo…" She trailed off, this time to respond fully to his kiss.

It was so wrong, but felt so right. Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him against her. He moaned, as their slow, tender kiss, progressed to the next level and Donna gently pushed her tongue into his mouth. Sam had waited so long for this moment and didn't want it to end, as his tongue explored territory, he missed for so many years. He was unbelievably turned on, knowing he had the woman of his dreams right here in his arms and let his hand trail down over the fabric of her dress. It was Donna's turn to moan, at the sensation of Sam's hand slowly sliding her dress up her thigh and his fingers tracing along the her leg, towards her rear.

"Stop." Donna gasped, breaking from their kiss and pushing Sam away. "I can't do this." She added, as a sudden pang of guilt tugged at her heart when she thought of Alex.

Stepping forward again, Sam reached out to stroke Donna's cheek. "It's him isn't it? Your fiancé." Asked Sam, noticing the tears now cascading down her cheekbones.

Nodding Donna looked up at Sam and wiped her tears. "Of course it is. This makes me no better than you, when you cheated on your fiancé." She replied, removing his hand from her cheek and straightening her dress. "I've got to go." She finished, not giving Sam time to say anything, before she took off running across the soft sand, towards the hotel.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly. At least he had managed to tell Donna how he felt, but there was so much more he had wanted to tell her, before she ran off. Her lips had felt amazing on his, her scent driving him wild and the sensation of her body pressed against his, was enough to keep him going until he saw her again. He'd come so far, he wasn't about to let Donna go without a fight and if that meant standing up to her fiancé, then it had to be done. Sam was here to get his woman, one way or another.

***********

A.N. Hope it was okay hunnies? Please, please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Writers block on these stories are driving me nuts. Just don't seem to be flowing as normal Grrr… Don't know how long this one is going to run for, loads of love, Liv x


	4. Chapter Four

**N.B. HUGE mwahs for your lovely reviews hunnies! For Mel & Viki hugs girls, love you both! Xxx**

**Slight 'M' warning!**

****************

Chapter Four

***********

Returning to the party, rather flustered, Donna made a beeline for the bar and grabbed hold of the nearest drink. She didn't care what was in the glass, she just needed an instant hit of something to calm her shredded nerves. The drink she downed in one, happened to belong to her best friend Tanya and the leggy brunette was far from impressed with her. Just as she was about to say something to Donna, the blonde shot her a warning glance and poured herself another shot. It didn't take the Dynamos long, to work out why their best friend was so on edge. They knew she had been to have a talk with Sam and listen to what he was so desperate to tell her. Judging by Donna's expression and the way she was knocking back the shots, gave them reason to believe, it hadn't been what she'd wanted to hear. Glancing round the now nearly empty courtyard, Donna sighed as she noticed the light on up in her bedroom. It could only mean one thing, that Alex had had enough of waiting around for her and gone to bed.

"You look upset Donna." Said Rosie, placing her hand on Donna's shoulder and giving her a caring smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

Rolling her eyes, Donna downed her third shot. "Of course I'm upset." She answered, slamming her shot glass down on the bar and looking up at her friends. "I've just said goodbye to my baby and I don't know when I'll see her again."

Giving her best friend a tight hug, Rosie pulled away and smiled. "She'll be back before you know it love. Don't worry." She finished, pouring them all another drink.

"Right enough of this sentimental shit." Tanya blurted out, turning round on her stool and fully facing Donna. "What happened with Sam? Details Sheridan." She finished, clicking her fingers at her and smirking.

Sighing, Donna nervously glanced up towards her bedroom and back at the Dynamos. She didn't know where to begin and she wasn't even sure if she wanted them to know what Sam had said. The whole experience on the beach had shook Donna to the core and the last thing she needed, was her backup girls teasing her about it. They knew she was engaged to Alex and they knew that she loved him, so how could she tell them what had happened with Sam. It may have only been a kiss, but it felt like cheating. In fact, Donna felt so guilty, she should've just had sex with Sam there and then, as it couldn't have made her feel any worse than she did right now.

"Nothing happened." Donna finally answered, after thinking it through. "Now, if you girls would excuse me, I have to go and check on Alex." She continued, kissing both her friends on the cheek and hurrying away before they could start asking more awkward questions.

She felt terrible for hiding things from her best friends, but at this moment in time, Donna didn't know what was going on in her head. Spending hardly any time with her fiancé all evening, she hoped he was actually too drunk to have noticed her extended absence from the reception. Her quick exit had aroused the suspicions of the Dynamos though. It wasn't like Donna at all, she was normally forthcoming if there was something playing on her mind and now her best friends were going to watch her every move, whether she liked it or not. Watching their best friend hurry up the stairs to the reception, the Dynamos turned and looked at one another. Something had happened, but exactly what, they didn't quite know.

"I think you owe me a hundred bucks." Said Rosie, raising her glass to Tanya and smiling confidently.

Shaking her head at her friend, Tanya took a sip of her drink. "And how do you work that one out? You placed a bet on Donna bedding Sam before tomorrow morning…She's just gone to bed, but with the wrong guy." She replied, in a matter of fact tone, before topping up their glasses.

Nodding, Rosie leant in close towards her friend. "Yeah but what do you think Sheridan was doing on the beach?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and clinking her glass against Tanya's.

"No way honey." Tanya answered, with a throaty laugh. "She certainly didn't have that 'just fucked' look and besides, she wouldn't have been able to keep it to herself. When Donna's had sex with Sammy boy…We'll know, believe me." She finished, downing the contents of her glass and smirking at a now giggling Rosie.

Taking a deep breath, as she reached the top step, Donna placed her hand on the door handle and gently turned it. She was hoping that Alex was already asleep and that she wouldn't have to explain herself whilst he was so drunk. Her fiancé was definitely the jealous type and if he thought for one second, she'd been off doing god knows what, with another man, it could spell disaster for their relationship.

"Where've you been?" Slurred Alex, looking up at Donna, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Sophie left well over an hour ago." He added, loosening his tie and staring coldly at her.

Donna closed the bedroom door behind her and stared back at Alex. "I ermm…I just needed a bit of time on my own." She answered, fiddling nervously with her necklace and walking over to the balcony doors.

She could sense the icy atmosphere was probably going to erupt into an argument between her and Alex, as he sometimes got this way when he'd had a bit too much liquor. Being a pilot, meant he rarely got the opportunity to drink, as he had to stay sober when transporting hundreds of passengers at over thirty-thousand feet. It wasn't until he met Donna, that he'd started to relax and enjoy a drink on his time off, but unfortunately he couldn't handle it too well. It often made him argumentative, but Donna had learnt not to bite and let it go, knowing things would be back to normal in the morning.

"You were with one of them… weren't you?" Alex said, turning his head and watching his fiancé, leaning against the balcony door with her back to him.

Glancing down towards the bar, Donna felt uneasy at the sight of her three ex-lovers, now sat laughing with the Dynamos. She was trying to ignore Alex and avoid having to answer his question, when Sam looked up at her and smiled. Feeling a knot rise in her throat, Donna turned closing the balcony doors, as she leant back against them. If there was going to be raised voices, she certainly didn't want Sam hearing them, or the girls for that matter. Swallowing hard, Donna finally looked at her fiancé, as he stood and walked towards her.

With bloodshot eyes and looking worse for wear, Alex stopped a few feet away from her. "I asked you a question Donna." He said, swaying slightly as the alcohol affected his balance and he tried to focus on her face.

Sighing, Donna felt herself tensing at the thought of being interrogated. "Yes and I chose not to answer it." She replied, turning her head, unable to look at the man she loved, when he was in such a mood.

"Why not? Because you've got something to hide?" Alex asked, now removing his tie completely and unbuttoning his shirt. "I saw the way you were draped over them both…Harry and Bill." He added, watching as Donna closed her eyes briefly and shook her head.

Walking away from him, Donna headed for the bathroom. "Would you listen to yourself Alex. A couple of drinks and you turn into a paranoid jerk." She responded, quickly turning to look into his eyes and slamming the door to get her point across.

Looking into the bathroom mirror, Donna stared at her reflection and gasped, realising just how close she had been to being caught out… _Alex had got it right, she had been with a man, but not one of the two he was accusing her of being with. It had only been a kiss, but it was the words that came before that kiss, that tugged at Donna's heart. Sam's timing couldn't have been worse. If only he had come back to Greece years ago, when Donna hadn't been involved with someone else, then maybe this wouldn't be so complicated…_Trailing her fingers over her lips, where Sam's had been just minutes before, Donna closed her eyes at the sound of her fiancé trying to get into the bathroom.

"Open the door Donna." Alex demanded loudly, before banging on it with his fist. "I want to talk to you." He finished, banging even louder this time, making Donna jump.

"I don't want to talk to you, when you're like this Alex. Just go to bed and we'll talk in the morning." Replied Donna, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and holding her head in her hands.

What should have been one of the happiest weekends of her life, was now turning into a complete nightmare and Donna was feeling horrible. She waited in the bathroom for a while, listening for the telltale signs, that Alex had indeed gone to bed and fallen asleep. It wasn't long before she heard the loud snore coming from the other side of the closed door and she stood to quietly unlock it. With all the lights still on, Alex was passed out on the bed still fully clothed and Donna crept out and turned off the lamps on the nightstands. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared at her sleeping fiancé. Even though he had acted like a total Neanderthal, Donna still loved him and knew that he wouldn't even remember being like that, when he woke up. Hopefully, he wouldn't even remember that it was Sam missing from the party with her, not Bill or Harry. Leaning down to kiss Alex's cheek, Donna turned off the main light and left the room. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep and right now and all she wanted was a bit of time on her own on her beloved beach.

********

Finding the bar area and courtyard now completely deserted, Donna breathed a sigh of relief, as she walked behind the bar. She picked up a bottle of ouzo and bent down to find a packet of cigarettes, she kept for emergencies on the bottom shelf. Still dressed in the patterned dress from the wedding and barefooted, Donna made her way down to the beach. The uneven stone steps were dimly lit, but she knew them like the back of her hand and practically jogged down to the cool sand below. Reaching the bottom one, Donna froze, as her gaze instantly fell to a male figure sat on the sand near the lapping shore. Sam was in a world of his own, just breathing in the cool sea breeze and staring out to sea. She knew she should have turned and left him to it, but there was something drawing Donna in and she didn't know how to stop it. Opening the small bottle of liquor, she took a quick sip of the aniseed flavoured drink and bit her lip nervously, slowly walking over to Sam.

"It's after one, don't you have a boat to go back to?" Asked Donna, coming to a stop just behind Sam and causing him to jump at her presence.

Turning his head, Sam smiled up at Donna and shrugged. "Well I would have gone back, but Bill's entertaining Rosie and you know what they say…" He answered, peering back across the dark waters, over at the Fernando. "When the boat's a rockin, don't come knockin."

Donna giggled at Sam's comment and slowly sank down to sit on the sand next to him. "I don't believe it…Rosie and Bill, are you sure?" She asked, peering herself out towards Bill's boat. "And what about Harry?"

"Ahh, well Harry is off somewhere partying with…Petros." Sam answered, turning his head and watching Donna's jaw drop, making him laugh.

Now staring at Sam, Donna slowly shook her head. "Noooo, Harry's…Gay?" She asked, opening her bottle of ouzo and taking a swig. "How did I not know that?" She added, holding the bottle of drink out to Sam to offer him some.

"I only found out myself a while earlier, when we were talking about you." Answered Sam, taking the ouzo from her and taking a long sip. "He was telling me how he had fallen in love with you, all those years ago and that you were the last woman he had felt that with." He continued, never taking his eyes of Donna, as he watched her light a cigarette and choke slightly as she inhaled on it.

Looking up to the twinkling night sky, Donna exhaled deeply and let out a throaty laugh. "Well that's encouraging… Knowing his experience with me was so good, it put him off women for the rest of his life." She said, hearing Sam laugh too, as she then peered down at the dark sand in front of her.

Feeling Sam staring at her, made Donna feel a little embarrassed. The drink was making her warm inside and she realised she was actually enjoying being sat here talking to him. Sam couldn't take his eyes off this beautiful woman sat beside him and he was desperate to take her into his arms, to show her how insane she was making him. The kiss they had shared earlier, had confirmed to Sam, just how madly in love he still was with her and nothing had changed over the years. He wondered if Donna felt the same way and was here with him now because she did still love him, even though she had said she didn't.

"My experience with you, didn't put me off." Sam said quietly, watching Donna blush under the glowing moonlight. "Far from it…In fact when I left Greece to call off my engagement, I came right back for more." He continued, watching as Donna now closed her eyes and shifted position slightly.

Taking one last drag on her cigarette, Donna quickly stubbed it out in the sand and stood. "You came back?" She asked, staring down at Sam with a confused expression on her face.

Nodding, Sam smiled at her. "Yes…But I was told by the woman at your hotel, that she'd seen you leaving a few days before, with some guy." He replied, noticing tears forming in Donna's eyes, as she took in what he was telling her.

Slumping back down onto the cool sand, Donna was in shock, as she sat open mouthed…_He'd come back for her. He'd called off his engagement, to come back for her. It proved he wasn't a complete bastard and that she must have hurt him just as much, by running off with Bill and Harry. It didn't mean anything at the time. Just a couple of rebound flings, to take her mind off being left heartbroken, by the guy she'd fallen head over heels for. She'd never once thought, that he would have come back to Greece and now she felt terrible, knowing she had caused him pain…_I'm such a bitch, Donna scolded herself, reaching for the bottle of ouzo and taking a long swig of it.

"I'm sorry Sam." Whispered Donna, glancing back at him and feeling the tears she'd held back, finally fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She continued, starting to tremble, as Sam moved closer to her.

Reaching out to wipe Donna's tears with his thumb, Sam shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart. It's my own stupid fault. I should've been honest with you from the beginning." He answered, smiling sweetly at her, as she gently placed her hand over his on her cheek.

Feeling her soft skin on his, made Sam tingle inside and he slowly inched his face closer towards hers. Instead of moving away and thinking about her fiancé, Donna closed her eyes, waiting for Sam to kiss her lips. It still felt wrong, but at this precise moment, Donna pushed the guilt aside as she felt Sam's lips meet hers. He was soft and tender with her, taking hold of Donna's hand, as his tongue swept slowly across the entrance to her mouth. The cool ocean breeze swirled around them, but thanks to the alcohol they had both consumed, it didn't seem to distract them from their intimate moment. Feeling her body relaxing, Donna parted her lips, allowing Sam to gently slide his tongue in to meet hers. It was deep and passionate, making them both come alive inside.

"I meant it Donna." Mumbled Sam, into Donna's mouth, as he gently pushed her back onto the sand. "I love you." He added, feeling her wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their bodies were touching, as Sam laid close next to Donna and trailed his finger tips across her collarbone, tickling the skin above her plunging neckline. Donna's flesh prickled up with goose-bumps, at his delicate touch and she couldn't help letting out a small moan in response to him. Things were getting heavy between them, with their breathing becoming shallower by the minute and Sam's body was aching to get even closer to her.

Breaking from their breathtaking kiss, for much needed air, Sam gazed into Donna's glazed eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper, running his hand over the fabric covering her thigh.

Donna wasn't alright, the whole situation wasn't right, but she didn't want it to end. There was something about the way Sam looked deeply into her eyes, that told her he was being sincere. She should have stayed strong, thinking about her poor unsuspecting fiancé, but at this moment in time, Alex was the furthest person from her mind.

Smiling sweetly, as she gazed back into Sam's dark blue eyes, Donna pulled him back towards her. "I'm fine." She whispered in response to his question and stroking her finger along his jawbone.

Their lips met once more, flying straight into another mind blowing kiss. Donna flinched and emitted a low groan, as she felt Sam sliding his hand up under her dress. She could feel herself becoming highly aroused, as Sam trailed his hand lightly up her inner thigh and she knew he was too, judging by his erection she felt pressing against her hip. His touch remained slow and teasing, making her body jolt as it inched closer and closer towards the fabric of her underwear. She felt like a teenager again, making out with her boyfriend, whilst slightly intoxicated and it made her lips curl into a smile, as she kissed Sam with force.

"You know this is wrong don't you?" Donna whispered, as Sam's lips left hers and he turned his attention to her perfume scented neck. "We shouldn't be doing this." She continued, closing her eyes and gasping, as his fingertips finally found the cotton panel of underwear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Asked Sam in raspy voice, in between flicking his tongue around Donna's sensitive neck.

Closing her eyes once more, Donna parted her legs a little and ran her hand through Sam's hair. "No." She whispered without hesitation, biting her lower lip, as he caressed her through her panties.

Sam smiled to himself, feeling Donna responding to his sensual touch and her quiet breathless moans, urging him on. He too knew it wasn't right, but he didn't care, he was with her now and he didn't want it to end too soon. Waiting and thinking about being with Donna again, had played on his mind for years and now, his dreams were finally coming true. He would've liked nothing more than to make love to her there and then, but he wanted to take it slow and concentrate on giving her the pleasure she deserved.

The alcohol had taken over their senses, washing away any inhibitions they might have had and adding to the sexually charged atmosphere surrounding them now. Finding Donna's mouth once more, Sam wanted to savour the taste of her lips, as he moved his fingers to the top of her slinky underwear. She knew what was about to happen and she couldn't help but tense up, as Sam's hand slipped slowly into them. He moaned, as Donna lightly bit down on his lower lip and he slid two fingers gently into her warmth. Donna's lust filled moans into Sam's mouth, matched his deep movements within her tight womanhood and he felt her getting wetter for him with every slow stroke.

"Don't stop." Donna breathed, moving her hands down towards the buckle of Sam's belt and trying to keep herself from losing control.

Fumbling with Sam's buckle and the button of his trousers, Donna was in pure ecstasy and finding it hard to complete the task. They had gone past the point of being able to stop and she needed him right now, every single inch of him. Just as she was about to free Sam's arousal, Donna stopped dead and her eyes flew open. Sam groaned with disappointment, as she grabbed his hand and removed it from her underwear. Sitting bolt upright on the sand, Donna placed her finger over her lips, to signal to Sam to stay quiet. She was sure she'd heard voices and her heart was pounding hard in her chest, sobering her up like a shot. Listening for a few seconds, she knew she'd heard right, as there was a sound of a couple laughing and talking, as they made their way down to the beach.

"Quick." Donna hissed, jumping up and pulling Sam up with her.

Running towards the trees, that overshadowed the sand near to the steps, Donna pushed Sam up against the rocks and held her hand over his mouth. A few seconds later, she could just make out that the couple was in fact Pepper and one of the girls from the wedding party. They had obviously returned back to the hotel, after continuing the party on the mainland and were now taking a romantic stroll on the beach. She was petrified, knowing what could've happened if her young worker had of caught her and Sam in such a compromising position. Hearing the voices fade away, Sam removed Donna's hand from his mouth and yanked her against him. He held her tight, placing his lips on hers and kissing her with fiery passion. Instantly pulling away, Donna stared into Sam's eyes and shook her head.

"Do you know how close we got to just being caught?" She whispered, noticing the cheeky glimmer in his steely eyes and trying not to laugh at him. "My god, what are we doing Sam?" She continued, as it suddenly hit her, how reckless she had been and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Shhhh, don't think about it now darling." Sam answered in a quiet tone, kissing her forehead as she peered up at him with tears in her eyes.

Sighing, Donna wiped away a few hot tears, as they ran over her cheekbones. "How can I not?…We just nearly ended up having sex on the beach. Talk about history repeating itself." She said quietly, slowly moving away from Sam and shaking the sand from her dress. "Only now, it's me in your position, hurting someone else. An innocent party."

"You can't help the way you feel Donna." Answered Sam, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Follow your heart." He continued, then taking her hand in his. "Do you love him and I mean truly love him?"

Donna nodded and bit her lip nervously. "Yes." She whispered, seeing a look of disappointment in Sam's eyes. "He's a good man and I don't want to hurt him Sam."

Thinking about Donna's reply for a few silent moments, Sam slowly released his grip on her hand and nodded. It wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear, but it was the one he was half expecting. He should have known that he couldn't just walk back into her life after so long and expect her to give up what was her reality, for something of a fantasy. Donna knew how he felt about her and now he would leave the ball in her court, letting her decide what it was she really wanted.

"You should get back to him, before I get you into trouble." Said Sam, leaning close to place one last lingering kiss on her lips.

Reluctantly nodding, Donna knew he was right. "I'm going, but where are you going to sleep?" She responded, referring to the fact that Sam couldn't go back to Bill's boat.

"I'll just sleep under the stars." Sam answered, shrugging his shoulders and starting to walk away from her, to where she'd found him on the sand earlier.

Grabbing his hand, Donna pulled Sam to a stop. "Look, the hotel is full…But I suppose you could use Sophie's room, as long as you're discreet." She said, giving him a smile and letting go of his hand. "It's the room through reception, under mine." She finished, gazing into his gorgeous eyes for a few seconds, before bending down to pick up her belongings and quickly walking away.

When he knew Donna had gone, Sam thought about her offer and decided he would take her up on it. The air was now a lot cooler and if it meant he would see her in the morning, then he'd be a fool not to take the offer of Sophie's room, for the rest of the night.

************

Donna had crept back into her bedroom and stepped out of her dress, before climbing into bed beside Alex. Laying in the dark room and listening to his deep breathing, made Donna think about what she had done with Sam. Even though she hadn't had sex with him, she'd got near enough and it was her that was trying to take it further before they'd been interrupted. That was it as far as she was concerned, she'd committed the ultimate sin and cheated on her fiancé. Turning her back to him, Donna had closed her eyes and silently cried herself to sleep. She tossed and turned all night, as visions of Sam entered her dreams and caused her to keep waking in a cold sweat. There was something about the way he had touched her during their encounter on the beach, that she couldn't stop thinking about as soon as she woke. Sam hadn't pushed her into doing anything she didn't want to do and he had been so tender with her, putting her needs before his own. Alex was a good lover and could normally get Donna to climax, but when it came to foreplay, he rarely showed an interest. That's where it had been so different with Sam, something that made it feel so right.

Letting himself into Sophie's room, a short while after Donna had left him on the beach, Sam had laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Knowing she was right above him, in bed with another man, made his heart feel heavy. They had been so close to making love and finally being fully reunited, that now he craved her even more. He could still taste her on his lips and his shirt held the scent of her distinctive perfume, as he finally drifted off into fretful sleep.

***********

Sam awoke around four hours later, to the sound of voices coming from upstairs. He knew it was Donna and Alex, but he couldn't make out what they were saying in their muffled tones, but he definitely heard the sound of Donna giggling about something. Laying there and gazing round Sophie's bright and airy room, made Sam smile. He had only known the young girl for a few days, but he already knew he felt a lot for her and the fact that she could even be his daughter, lifted his aching heart.

With the signs of a hangover making his head ache, Sam was about to get up and go to the bathroom in search of some painkillers, when the voices above him suddenly stopped. He laid there for a few moments, wondering if it meant Donna had left the room, until he heard the telltale noises of squeaking bedsprings coming from directly above his head. Instantly realising, he was hearing Donna having sex with Alex, made Sam feel nauseous. He groaned, rolling onto his side and pulled Sophie's pillow over his ears. This was something he never wanted to witness and it made him hate Donna's fiancé even more. Sam didn't know much about Alex, only what the Dynamos had told him the previous day, but what he did know, was that they were never going to be friends.

Holding the pillow in place, Sam soon realised his attempt to block out the sound of the squeaking bed, was futile. He closed his eyes, listening as the pace sped up and the stifled moans increased, as Alex obviously reached a quick climax. It seemed to be over, as fast as it started and Sam was thankful that Donna's fiancé couldn't last that long. He knew that making love to Donna was an amazing experience, but surely a guy seven years younger than her, could keep it up for a while longer…_Asshole, _Sam thought to himself, as he climbed off the bed and walked into Sophie's bathroom.

Sam was now even more determined to get with Donna and show her what it was like, to be made love to by a real man…A man that would put her needs first, all the time, every time. Donna deserved to be shown nothing but love and devotion, but more to the point, a mind blowing sex session that she'd never forget.

*************

A.N. Hoped you like it girls?… Let me know if you want more lol… Sammy boy has soooo gotta get his wish soon, don't ya think?! Hehehe..

Love ya loads, Liv x


	5. Chapter Five

N.B. Thanks for the reviews on this story and the other…Mwahs for you all! Think I'm gonna be pullin a Meryl on ya soon and talking a break. Don't know why, but I'm not enjoying writing as much at the moment…For my very own Dynamos x

**Very 'M' (It's what you wanted, so enjoy hehehe)!**

* * *

Chapter Five

*************

In desperate need of coffee, Donna made her way downstairs and paused when she got to the bottom. She turned, staring at Sophie's closed door and wondered if Sam, had actually taken her up on the offer of a bed for the night. Subconsciously, Donna bit her lower lip, when drunken memories came sneaking back to her mind. Last night had been an experience, she never imagined would have ever taken place. She'd cheated on her fiancé, with a man that had played with her emotions once before and now her heart would have to deal with the consequences… _Did he really mean it, when he said he loved me? Is he just trying to get me it into bed for old times sake and then leave again? Is he just after a quick fuck because he's knows I'm supposed to be unobtainable? _Donna thought to herself, as she made her way to the kitchen and tried her best not to let the messy courtyard bother her just yet…_Maybe I should sleep with him and show him what he's missed out on all these years, _She concluded, nearly going in cardiac arrest, as she came face to face with _him, _in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Said Donna, awkwardly trying not to make eye contact with Sam, as she reached passed him to grab a coffee mug from the shelf. "Sleep well?"

Sam leant against the worktop and smirked as he watched Donna pouring herself a hot drink from the pot. "Not too bad thanks." He replied, placing his hand in his pocket. "I was wondering though, if you'd like me to take a look at your structural plans for this place?"

Taking a sip of coffee, Donna turned and looked at Sam with a confused expression. "Why?" She asked, placing her mug down on the kitchen table.

"I think your soundproofing needs updating." Answered Sam, trying not to laugh, as he watched Donna turn a deep shade of red. "To spare poor Sophie, having to lay in bed listening to her mother having sex."

Donna didn't know whether to laugh or slap Sam across the face. She was embarrassed, knowing that he had been laying awake, listening to her and Alex make love less than an hour ago. Mad at him for teasing her, Donna decided to play Sam at his own game and try to make him jealous. He obviously didn't like the thought of her being with another man, but he didn't have a right to make her feel like crap for it. At the end of the day, Alex was the innocent party in all this and she couldn't neglect his needs, just because it might upset Mr. Carmichael.

"In case you've forgotten Sam, I am supposed to have sex with my fiancé." Said Donna, walking over to stand exceptionally close to him, as she topped her mug up from the coffee pot. "And I enjoy every…single… minute of it." She added in a whisper, as she paused by his ear.

As Donna slowly moved her head, to look him in the eye, Sam knew exactly what she was trying to do and decided to up his game once more. Having her stood so close to him, was silently driving him crazy. He could smell her familiar scent and her soft lips were just a few inches away from his own, begging to be kisses. Sam was doing all he could, to stop himself throwing Donna onto the kitchen table and making love to her right then.

"I don't think you do Donna." Sam responded, never breaking eye contact with her. "It sounded to me, like it was all over before Alex had even got it out of his pants." He continued, noticing Donna tensing up, like he'd hit a raw nerve with his comment.

Biting her lower lip suggestively, Donna let out a sarcastic snort. "Then maybe you should've stuck around for the encore Samuel." She replied, in almost a whisper whilst staring first at Sam's lips and then into his steel blue eyes.

Straightening up and sidestepping her, Sam pinned Donna against the worktop with his body. "It's not quantity sweetheart, it's quality." He whispered, leaning in close to her ear. "And I can tell you right now…When I carry on where we left off last night, you'll be coming even before we have sex."

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you Carmichael?" Asked Donna, feeling her breathing quicken, with Sam's toned body pressed against her. "Who says I want it to carry on from last night huh? It was a drunken mistake that's all." She continued, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away.

They stared into one another's eyes, each wondering if the other was being serious. Donna knew she shouldn't be even thinking of another man in this way, but she couldn't help it. He was gorgeous, charming and she couldn't help but wonder, if Sam could live up to the talk. It turned her on just thinking about being on the beach with him last night, but surely she couldn't let it carry on…_Walk away Sheridan. What the hell is wrong with you? You'll end up getting hurt…again, _Donna warned herself, finally breaking eye contact with Sam and picking up her coffee mug.

"Help yourself to some breakfast." Said Donna, turning to leave as she heard the familiar clicking of Tanya's heels in the courtyard. "Oh…and you might want to get rid of that." She finished, glancing back over her shoulder, down at Sam's crotch.

Watching Donna leave the kitchen, Sam couldn't help but smile. He had made it plainly obvious what he had planned for her and although she hadn't jumped at the chance to climb into bed with him, she hadn't declined either. All he had to do, was somehow get her alone for a while and hopefully out of the arms of her fiancé.

**********

The cleanup operation, was in action and Donna was rushed off her feet, trying to get her hotel back in reasonable order. Her young workers were actually working hard for a change, despite their hangovers and even Tanya had helped out for a while. Rosie on the other hand, was still nowhere to be seen, but Donna felt pleased that her best friend was actually having a good time. Rushing around the hotel, Donna kept seeing Sam, as he helped the guys and she could feel herself blushing each time he gave her one of his cheeky winks.

With all the tables finally cleared, Donna was gathering the tablecloths and turned round, when she heard giggling from the bar. Tanya had surfaced again and was now sat enjoying a glass of wine with Sam. She didn't know what they were talking about, but it unnerved her when they looked her way and giggled again. Ignoring them, Donna was about to take the cloths to the laundry room, when Alex appeared from the reception. She stopped, noticing that he was dressed in his pilots uniform and sighed deeply as he approached her with an apologetic expression.

"Change of plan beautiful." Said Alex, placing his black holdall down on the floor and taking Donna into his arms. "The Captain for the afternoon flight out of Athens, has called in sick. I'm the next on the list with enough flying time to cover him." He continued, staring into his fiancé's eyes apologetically.

Wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, Donna frowned. "Well when will you be back?" She asked, knowing full well that Sam and Tanya were listening.

"I've got a stopover in Rome, so I'll be back tomorrow evening sometime." Answered Alex, sliding one of his hands down onto her rear. "I promise I'll make it up to you beautiful." He finished, giving Donna a wink and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

For the benefit of her audience, Donna progressed the kiss to a more passionate level. She wanted Sam to feel some sort of jealousy, when he watched her with the man she was supposed to be spending the rest of her life with. Alex responded fully to his fiancé's kiss and gave her pert rear a tight squeeze, as they finally broke for air. Whispering their goodbyes, Donna waited for Alex to pick up his bag and walk away, before she slowly turned to look at Sam. She could tell by his perplexed expression, that he was somehow planning some sort of revenge on her, for being such a tease. Sam took a sip of his Chardonnay and smirked, as he watched Donna head towards the laundry room. He had wanted to get her on her own and this was the perfect opportunity for him to do so, whilst lover boy was out of the way.

****

"Need a hand?" Sam asked, walking up behind Donna in the laundry room, as she was bent over loading the washer.

Jumping, Donna instantly straightened up and span round to face him. "No, thank you…I think I have everything under control in here." She answered, taking a sharp intake of breath, as he slowly stepped closer to her.

With a few inches of space between them, the pair simply stared at one another for a few moments. Sam took in all of Donna's features, first her prominent cheekbones and then her soft lips, yeaning to kiss them again. He was about to lean forward and do just that, but Donna moved and walked towards the door. Pausing as she reached it, Donna placed her hand on the handle and slowly turned to face Sam. He noticed the naughty glint in her eye and smiled, as she closed the door and locked it. There was another few seconds pause, before Donna walked purposefully over to Sam and pushed him back against a pile of clean linen, resting her body against his.

The laundry room was small and dimly lit, but was probably the only place Tanya wouldn't even think to look for her friend. Running his hands down the fabric of Donna's dark blue dress, Sam pulled her towards his lips and kissed her softly. He felt her respond to him, as she gently cupped his face in her hands and relaxed her body. They kissed, taking things slow and savouring the sensual feeling between them, until Donna slid her tongue into Sam's mouth, taking it further. She didn't know what had got into her, but what she did know was, she didn't want to stop.

"Make love to me Sam." Whispered Donna, in between flicks of her tongue in his mouth. "I need you."

Standing up, Sam lifted Donna with ease and sat her down on the worktop. "Not here." He whispered in response, hitching her dress up over her knees and standing in between her parted legs.

Snaking his arms around her waist, Sam pulled Donna closer to the edge, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips found one another's once more, but this time they flew into a deep, pleasing kiss straight away and allowed their tongues to clash wildly. Donna's body was aching for Sam to give her what she so desperately desired and she moaned quietly, at the sensation of his hand moving to her breasts. He expertly undid the top three buttons of her dress and exposed her bra-less chest to him.

"My god you're beautiful." Whispered Sam, taking one of Donna's breasts in his hand and placing his mouth over the erect nipple.

Moaning with sheer pleasure, Donna closed her eyes and ran her hand through Sam's dark hair, as he swirled the tip of his tongue around her sensitive flesh. He was hard for her, feeling Donna pressing herself relentlessly against his concealed erection, silently begging for it to be released. Their breathing soon became shallow and the air in the tiny room, turned red hot, causing them to perspire under their clothes. Donna felt bad for letting herself go like this, so soon after her fiancé's departure and tried to push the thoughts of Alex out of her mind. Sam's next move, did just that. He trailed his hot, open mouthed kisses, from Donna's breasts, up to her neck and slid a hand under her dress. Within a matter of seconds, he slipped his hand into her underwear and began to stimulate her most feminine parts.

Throwing her head back, to allow Sam further access to her neck, Donna tightened her hold on him. "Hmmmmm." She moaned, as Sam made sure the flicks of his tongue matched those of his fingers.

They were more turned on than ever before, enjoying the whole intimate experience, carried on from the night before. Finding Donna's mouth with his, Sam could sense her urgency and slid two fingers inside her. As he moved them in a rhythmic motion, Donna's moans into his mouth intensified, telling him that she was thoroughly enjoying every second of it. Sam moaned too, at the sensation of her tight, aroused womanhood, getting wetter for him with every thrust of his fingers. She was moving in time with him and grinding herself harder onto his touch, begging him to go deeper. Sam could feel Donna's body tensing, as if she was holding back and broke from their passion filled kiss.

"Don't fight it darling. Let it go." Whispered Sam into Donna's ear, before grazing his teeth along her neck.

Donna gradually allowed herself to relax, as Sam upped the pace of his illicit touch and stimulated her clitoris with his thumb, only adding to the sensational pressure between her legs. He definitely knew what he was doing and started to whisper dirty thoughts into her ear, in between forceful kisses to her neck. Donna was close to climaxing, as she felt the tingling stir in her lower body and spiral up through her senses. Within seconds, she had reached her peak and groaned loudly, as her orgasm washed over her entire body. It had hit her hard, lasting longer than ever before and she could feel her whole body tingle from the pleasurable experience.

"Oh my god." Gasped Donna, slowly shuddering to a stop and collapsing against Sam's body.

Smiling triumphantly, Sam gently removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around Donna. She was breathing heavily, with her chest rising and falling, encasing her thumping heart. Feeling a little light headed, from the earthmoving orgasm, Donna composed herself before peering up into Sam's eyes. She couldn't believe he had managed to make her climax like that…_Normal intercourse with Alex was good, but she had never reached an orgasm like the one she had just experienced. Foreplay was most definitely not his forte and it was something Donna had just learned to live with. Most of the time, Alex was a caring lover and tried his best to satisfy her needs, but sometimes he couldn't quite get her there. They always started off slow, but for some reason Alex couldn't hold off for too long, often coming before Donna had chance to reach her own climax. Of course, there were the times too, when she'd faked it, trying to spare her fiancé's feelings if nothing else…That's normal though, _Donna had often reassured herself, laying awake unsatisfied, as Alex drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

Hooking his finger under Donna's chin, Sam brought her back to earth, with a tender kiss to her lips. "Why are you crying darling?" He asked, noticing her tears when he pulled away.

Sighing, Donna wiped her tears away and gazed into his gorgeous dark blue eyes. "A couple of reasons." She replied, trailing her hands down his masculine chest and bringing them to a rest on his hips. "One…I'm a cheat and a horrible person."

"And two?" Sam asked, shaking his head in disagreement and kissing her lips again, before looking back into her watery eyes.

"And two…" Donna repeated, as a small smile crept onto her face. "No man has ever been able to get me off like that." She finished, gently biting her lower lip as she watched a huge grin spread across Sam's face.

Placing his hands on her rear, Sam pulled her close against his lower body once more. "Well you ain't seen nothing yet sweetheart." He said, as they both giggled and began another round of slow teasing kisses.

************

With a raised eyebrow, Tanya watched her best friend restocking the bar. She had noticed Sam following Donna out of the courtyard earlier and now her friend was seemed lost in thought, even a little distant. Something had obviously happened between them, but what exactly, she didn't quite know. Tanya sipped her wine and observed Donna for a few minutes, before deciding to say something to her.

"Donna, did something happen with Sam?" Asked Tanya, placing her wineglass down on the bar and staring at her friend, as she looked up at her.

Sitting a case of beers down on the counter, Donna shook her head. "No honey, why?" She responded, trying to sound calm and convincing, hoping Tanya didn't know anything.

Running her finger along the condensation on her glass, Tanya smiled. "I thought you'd just been with him, that's all." She answered, noticing Donna starting to fiddle with her necklace. "And I just wondered how you'd left things between you…I mean, friends, enemies…_Lovers_?" She finished, emphasising the last word and peering intensely into the blonde's eyes.

Donna stayed silent for a few moments, struggling to come up with something to throw her friend off the trail. At this precise moment in time, she didn't know what was happening herself. So far, this _thing _with Sam had been nothing more than a bit of fun. Yes, he'd told her that he loved her, but Donna had blocked out those words, knowing nothing was ever going to become serious between them. He lived in New York and from what she'd heard, ran his own successful business, so why would he ever want to give all that up for her? She too was supposed to be happily engaged and had her hands full with the hotel, which was slowly falling to bits. Donna had told herself, what she was feeling for Sam, was nothing more than lust and as long as she stuck to that, she would come out of this _fling _unscathed. She didn't like the thought of cheating and would hate to think Alex would ever do the same, but the truth of the matter was, she just couldn't help herself. Whatever Sam was doing to her, she was well and truly under his alluring spell.

"Sam and I are…Amicable." Donna finally answered, grabbing hold of the crate and turning her back on her friend, to restock the fridge. "Nothing more." She added, biting nervously on her lip, as she bent down to unload the bottles of beer.

Topping up her glass with white wine, Tanya waited for Donna to finish and stand up. "So you're not sleeping with him?" She asked, as Donna looked at her and rolled her eyes at the question.

"What part of being amicable, suggests that we are sleeping together?" Responded Donna, now busying herself with placing the clean glasses back on their shelves. "I'm engaged to Alex. I'm happy… Sam's a free agent and can probably get any woman he wants. Why would he be interested in someone like me?"

Taking a quick sip of her Chardonnay, Tanya snorted with laughter. "Why wouldn't he be interested in you Donna? You have history, possibly a child together and need I remind you, he only came back to Greece because he thought you'd sent the invitation to Sophie's wedding?" She gushed, barely pausing for breath, before she downed the rest of her drink.

Shaking her head, Donna took a deep breath. "Nothing is happening, or is going to happen between me and Sam. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather not hear another word about it." She said, stepping back and making sure the bar looked neat and tidy.

"Fine." Answered Tanya, pouring out the last of the wine into her glass. "But all I'm going to say is…Don't make any rash decisions about getting rid of him honey. Listen to what he has to say and more importantly, listen to your heart Sheridan. You know how bad you took it when he left you the first time."

Sighing, Donna rested her hands on the bar in front of her. "Enough Tan. I'm a big girl and know what I want and besides, like I'm about to start taking advice from a woman that goes through men like… a case of Chardonnay." She replied, shooting her a warning glare, before storming off towards the reception.

Nodding slowly, Tanya turned her attention back to her drinking. Donna's reluctance to talk about the Sam subject, confirmed to her, that there was definitely something going on between them. All she wanted was for her best friend to be happy and if that meant her having to keep quiet to cover for her, then she would do it. Donna would open up eventually, if things became too much for her to handle on her own. Tanya knew not to push the matter, but decided to observe them as a couple and see how they reacted around one another. She had learnt over the years, that body language was a dead give away, if something that shouldn't be happening, was happening. That is how she'd caught out two of her three ex-husbands.

***********

With the remainder of the day, passing rather quickly, Donna had been busy concentrating on the paperwork. With the wedding taking up most of her time for the past few weeks, things to do with the villa had been put on a backburner and now she had the mammoth task of catching up. Working her way through a pile of bills, she sighed at the sight of another red letter, demanding payment for goods. The hotel was in desperate need of renovations, she couldn't remember a time when all the rooms had been occupied and now she was going to have to tighten her belt even further, if it meant she could pay her debts on time…_Oh the joys of being your own boss, _she thought to herself, as she took off her reading glasses and glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall…_I wonder what Sam is doing? I wonder if he's thinking about me…_

"Stop it Sheridan." Donna muttered under her breath, standing up to go see if the housekeeper had started making dinner as earlier requested.

Walking out into the courtyard, Donna gazed up to the nearly dark sky and then back at the tidy bar area. Tanya had vacated the area, but only after drinking half the bar dry most likely and Rosie still hadn't turned up after her night spent on the Fernando with Bill. After paying a quick visit to the kitchen, Donna had been pleased to find Maria in the process of making dinner for everyone and decided to reward her own day of hard work, with a quiet drink. Opting for a nice bottle of red wine, she grabbed a glass and took a seat at one of the tables. It was so peaceful and after pouring herself a glass of Rioja, Donna relaxed back in her seat. She took a long sip of the rich fruity wine and closed her eyes for a moment. The sound of the sea, crashing against the rocks in the distance, made her grateful to be living in such a wonderful place. Without warning, Donna's eyes flew open, as someone silently pressed their lips against hers, nearly causing her to scream through sheer shock.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that. Are you crazy?" Asked Donna, sitting upright and quickly looking round the courtyard, to make sure no one had just seen what had happened.

Sam smiled and took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." He answered, running his tongue over his lips to savour Donna's taste. "Hmm, nice wine." He added, giving her a cheeky wink and picking up her glass to take a sip.

Staring into Sam's eyes, Donna tried to show him how cross she was about him kissing her in public, but she felt herself softening as he passed her glass back and smiled at her. There was something about his smile, that made her heart flutter and as she remembered back to their intimate moment in the laundry room, she couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep onto her face. He had given her something to keep her hooked, but now she wanted more.

Leaning close towards her, Sam placed his hand on her leg under the table. "The others are coming up for dinner in a few minutes." He said quietly, slowly inching his hand up underneath her dress. "But afterwards, I want us to spend the night together." He added, tracing small circles up her naked skin, with his fingers.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Answered Donna, taking a sharp intake of breath, as Sam's fingertips brushed lightly against the cotton panel between her legs and came to a rest. "Someone will find out and I can't run that risk." She continued, staring into his lust filled eyes, but not bothering to remove his touch.

Even his simple touch could turn her on in an instant, but Donna feared, if she took things that one step further, she'd never be able to let him go… _She was completely torn. Surely there was no possible way to be in love with two men at the same time. One of them she had grown to love over the past few years of getting to know him properly and the other…Well the other, she had loved ever since falling for him over twenty years ago. He had broken her heart once, what was to stop him doing it again, once he'd got what he'd wanted? But then again, couldn't he have done it already? She had asked him to make love to her earlier and he'd refused. Maybe he'd changed. Maybe he did love her…_

"Once everyone has gone to bed, I'm going to come into your bedroom and make sweet, tender love to you." Sam whispered, feeling Donna flinch slightly under his touch. "And then when we've finished, I'm going to hold you in my arms until morning." He continued, staring deep into Donna's green sparkling eyes and slowly sliding his hand back down her leg.

Donna was lost for words for a moment and slowly leant forward to pick up her glass. "You seem to have everything planned out don't you Sam?" She asked, taking a long sip of her red wine and returning her gaze to his gorgeous eyes. "But what if I say no?"

Sitting back in his chair, Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'll find out in a few hours won't I…If your door is locked, then I know you were serious." He answered, smirking as Donna slowly ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip as she thought about it.

They could hear the others making their way up from the beach and Donna quickly jumped up to grab some more wine glasses. Sam had played a very good game and had left the next stage of their affair in her hands. She now had the choice; End everything right now, before things get even more complicated and people get hurt, or leave her door unlocked later and feel what it's like, to made love to by the man she had loved for so many years.

**********

A.N. Thanks for reading guys…Next chapter will Donna give in, or decided to call and end to it? Hmmmm not decided yet hahaha… press and review if you want the answer lol… Loads of love, Liv x


	6. Chapter Six

N.B. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, you're the BEST! As always, for my Dynamos, MWAHS, love ya girls!

**WARNING! V V 'M' ALERT! **(Enjoy Shanice! Hehehe)…

**************

Chapter Six

**********

With Alex away working for the night, Donna found herself able to fully relax around her three ex-lovers and actually enjoyed reminiscing with them all. The Dynamos were on top form throughout dinner in the courtyard, doing their best to thoroughly embarrass their best friend with their storytelling. The wine was flowing and carried on after the meal had been eaten, making the talking and laughter ever louder. Tanya made a point of sitting opposite Donna at the dinner table and kept going quiet, as she observed the glances flying between her and Sam. There was definitely a spark of something there, but Donna was doing remarkably well by not holding eye contact with him for too long and arousing the others suspicions. The three men laughed at the Dynamos and their tales of being on the road during tours, while Donna kept topping up her drink and cringing as memories of their best kept secrets came flooding back.

"Oh my god Donna." Said Rosie, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Do you remember that night in Spain, when that guy followed us back to the hotel?" She asked, causing Tanya to burst out laughing too, after she narrowed her hazel eyes and remembered too.

Sam, Bill and Harry all looked round at Donna, wanting to hear the obviously hilarious story, but all she did was nod her head and nibble on her lower lip, as she took a cigarette out of the pack on the table. She glanced at Sam, as she struck a match and lit the Marlborough Light, inhaling deeply as she did. Their glance must have lasted a little too long, as Rosie noticed it and nudged Tanya, to make her aware of the sexual tension rising quickly across the table.

"As I remember rightly…It was Tanya that'd been giving him the eye all night." Donna finally answered, turning her attention back to her two smirking friends. "But we decided to have a little fun with him." She added, flicking the hot ash from her cigarette into the ashtray and taking another drag on it.

"You decided to have a bit of fun. Poor guy." Responded Tanya, taking a quick sip of her wine. "Miss Sheridan here, thought it'd be a good idea to make him strip off under our balcony."

Now Sam was smirking, as Donna caught his eye once more and Harry and Bill were sat wide eyed listening. The more she looked at him sat there, with the candlelight adding to the twinkle in his steel blue eyes, the more she wanted him. Donna had had a taste of what is was like to be with Sam Carmichael once more and now she wondered what else he had to offer a woman. It was wrong for her to be even thinking it, but with the extra help of the copious glasses of wine, she couldn't think of anything else but that. Thank god Sam wasn't sat next to her now, as she knew full well what he'd be up to under the table and the thought alone, was making her hot. Finally breaking the eye contact with him, Donna inhaled a few more times on her cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray, before reaching for her wineglass.

Rolling her eyes, Donna took a quick sip of her Pinot Grigio. "I only wanted to see what he'd been bragging about." She said, making Bill and Harry laugh, as Sam topped up all their glasses.

Nodding, Rosie held her glass out for Sam to reach across and pour her some more chilled white wine. "Yeah, but once he had, you put a dampener on things by chucking a bucket of water over him." She said laughing, as the three guys did too.

"Well he needed to cool off." Donna giggled, glancing over at Sam again and quickly turning away as he winked at her. "And besides, I wasn't the one who ended up in bed with him the following night…Am I Tanya?" She continued, pointing over to her backup girl and raising her eyebrow.

Open mouthed, Rosie peered round at Tanya. "Shit, that's right. When Don and I came back from the bar, we walked in on you and Mr. Spain in a rather compromising position." She said, as everyone burst out laughing at her and at Tanya simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Well what can I say honey…I was impressed even after the cold water." Responded Tanya, smirking and taking a long sip of her topped up wine.

Shaking her head at the brunette, Donna stood and proceeded to clear away the dinner plates from the table, as the rest of the group carried on chatting. Taking them away to the kitchen, she smiled as she was soon joined by Rosie, bringing in the rest of the dirty dishes. Placing them next to the sink, Rosie turned to face her friend and grinned, making Donna laugh at her. She didn't know what was so amusing, but she had an inkling the Dynamo was about to start asking her about Sam. Before her friend could get a word in, Donna turned the tables on her.

"So Rosie…Are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Mr. Anderson?" Asked Donna, throwing some leftover food into the garbage can and turning to face her friend with a smile.

Laughing, Rosie leant against the worktop and folded her arms in front of her. "Let's just say, I'm having the most fun I've had in a long time." She answered, wiggling her eyebrows at Donna. "But what about you Sheridan? Both Tan and I have seen the way you and Sam have been looking at each other at the table. What's happening?"

Turning her back on her friend, Donna could feel her cheeks beginning to flush. "Absolutely nothing's happening sweetie." She replied, placing a few more dishes next the mounting pile by the sink. "We talked and I guess I understand things a bit better now. He's not such a bastard." She added, causing Rosie to giggle at her. "We're friends. Nothing more."

Slowly nodding, Rosie didn't want to push Donna for anymore information about her time spent with Sam. She didn't need to. As far as the Dynamo was concerned, Tanya had been right, there was something going on with Donna, but she obviously didn't want it to be made public knowledge. Rosie realised it must be a difficult predicament for her friend to be in… Engaged, but possibly in love with someone else. She could only hope Donna would come to her and Tanya if she needed help, but until then, they'd just keep their mouths shut.

****

Having returned to the table by the courtyard bar, Rosie and Donna weren't surprised to find that Tanya had cracked open the brandy and had poured everyone a large measure. Taking a seat, Donna peered round the table and realised that Harry was now missing from the group. Listening to Tanya talking about Petros and her well known speech about how 'all the good looking ones are either married or gay', Donna soon came to the understanding that Harry had yet again, gone to meet up with her housekeeper's son. She still couldn't believe that she might have turned one of her ex-lovers to liking men and giggled to herself as she sipped on her brandy. The conversation soon stopped, as all eyes turned to Rosie and Bill, who were sat next to one another, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"We ermm…We're going to take a walk on the beach." Announced Rosie standing from the table, as Bill did too and took her hand in his. "Goodnight all." She finished, winking at her friends, as Bill smiled and started to lead her away.

Throwing her head back and laughing, Tanya winked at Rosie. "Have fun you crazy kids and remember…Don't do anything, I wouldn't do." She said, raising her glass to the laughing couple.

"Well that rules out…Staying sober and being celibate then." Rosie called back over her shoulder, as she and Bill started to descend the steps to the beach bellow.

Watching them disappear out of sight, Donna glanced up at the clock behind the bar and stifled a yawn. It was only midnight, but she had endured a long day of tidying up the villa after the previous nights party and she was starting to tire. She could feels Sam's eyes on her and hoped Tanya hadn't noticed them too, as she looked up at her friend. Tanya had a cigarette in one hand and was pouring herself yet another brandy with the other, all her attention focused on her glass. Stealing a glance at across the table, Donna bit seductively on her lower lip, as Sam smiled back at her. She knew full well what was on his mind, but she still had to come to the decision to whether she would be leaving her bedroom door unlocked this evening. It was risky and Donna didn't know if for the sake of a few hours of passion, it was worth getting caught by someone and ruining her future with Alex. With the alcohol causing her to sway slightly, Donna carefully stood from her seat at the table.

"Well, I'm calling it a night." She said, smiling at Tanya, as she finally looked up at her. "Time for a relaxing bath and bed, before it all starts again in the morning."

Nodding, Tanya turned to Sam and raised her glass to him. "Well Mr. Carmichael…It looks like it's just you and me left standing honey." She said, giving Sam a wink before sipping her third brandy.

Winking back at the brunette, Sam smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He said, looking up at Donna, as she rolled her eyes at her extremely drunk friend. "Donna…Is there any chance of a room for the night, as it looks like I've been evicted from the Fernando?"

Fiddling nervously with her necklace, Donna ignored Tanya as she stared at her with a dirty look in her eye. "Yes…Just take a key off the board in reception, there's a few free now." She answered, feeling her cheeks begin to flush once more, knowing what Sam was really asking her. "Well goodnight." She finished, giving them both a smile, as she quickly turned and made her way across the courtyard, towards her room.

******

Climbing out of her warm, soothing bath, Donna had started to sober up a bit. She had locked her bedroom door initially, but now after getting dried and slipping on her silk robe, she walked out from the bathroom to stare at the door. Towel drying her long, blonde hair and allowing it to fall onto her shoulders, Donna walked over to the dressing table. She peered at her reflection for a while, before closing her eyes and thinking things over in her mind. The angel on her shoulder, was telling her to keep the door locked, climb into bed and think about her future with her fiancé…The devil on her other shoulder, was telling her to unlock the door and enjoy every single minute of what was inevitably going to happen when Sam turned up. Donna's head was spinning, she didn't know what to do. Stepping back, she sat down on the edge of the bed and thought about it for the last time, before finally coming to a decision.

Standing up, Donna walked over to the door and placed her hand on the sliding lock. "Jesus Christ Sheridan, what are you doing woman?" She whispered to herself, slowly sliding the metal lock back.

The devil had defeated the angel and Donna now knew what she wanted. Walking back over to her dressing table, she picked up a framed photograph of her and Alex and without giving it a second glance, she slid it into the top drawer… _She had kept reassuring herself, it was only a bit of fun and one night of 'no strings attached' sex, knowing that if she didn't go through with it, she'd be forever thinking about the 'what if's'. Sam Carmichael had yet again got under her skin, but this time she was going to get him out of her system, once and for all._

Picking up her perfume, as she entered the bathroom once more, Donna sprayed it liberally around her body. She was now stood in her expensive black lace underwear and decided to put her silk robe back on. Although there were parts of herself that she disliked, Donna was happy with the way she looked tonight. So she wasn't twenty anymore, but she had a fantastic figure for a woman of her age and Sam was just going to have to take her as she was. Deciding to leave her hair down, Donna took a deep breath and picked up her comb to sort out her golden waves. She was feeling nervous and could feel her body begin to tremble in anticipation, wondering if Sam was feeling the same.

****

Remaining in the courtyard with the last Dynamo, Sam had a few more drinks with her. He found her highly amusing and loved to listen as Tanya rambled on about how much she loved her best friends. Her ex-husband's on the other hand, were another matter entirely. Sam's eyes nearly watered, as Tanya told him blow by blow, how she'd taken each one of them to the cleaners when they'd divorced her. This meant the leggy brunette was left comfortably well off, with her ex's comprising of a plastic surgeon, a highly successful stock broker and a Hollywood agent to the rich and famous. He came to the conclusion, she was not a woman to mess with and certainly not marry, at least not without a prenuptial agreement in place before hand.

"Well Tanya…Thank you for a lovely evening." Said Sam, standing up and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "But I think I'm going to go find a room for the night. Bill has roped me and Harry into going fishing with him in the morning."

Smiling, Tanya stood too and picked up the bottle of brandy. "I'm turning in too. I have a date with a face pack and a copy of Vogue." She said, giving Sam a wink and turning to walk towards the guest quarters. "Goodnight honey." She called back, waving over her shoulder and staggering on her heels around the corner.

Making sure she had definitely gone to bed, Sam waited until he heard the clicking of heels stop and a door close somewhere on the quiet complex of out buildings. He turned, gazing up towards Donna's balcony and saw that there was still a faint light on, which meant she was still awake. His heart raced, wondering if when he got to the top of the stairs, her door would actually be unlocked and she would let him in. This was it. This was the moment he'd been dreaming about for the last twenty-one years they had been apart… _He was the first to admit that he'd made a mess of his marriage to Lorraine, but that was purely because his heart belonged to someone else. It was Donna that held it, ever since he first met her and followed her to Greece. She was his idea of a perfect woman; stunningly beautiful, intelligent, funny and incredibly down to earth. Donna was the girl he had wanted to marry and start a family with, not Lorraine. True, the New York socialite had given him two wonderful children, but the whole marriage had been a sham from start to finish and he had lived a lie for too many years. Receiving the invitation from Kalokairi, a few months ago, had filled him with renewed hope. Hope that Donna had been feeling the exact way about him all this time…_

Downing the last of his brandy, to steady his nerves, Sam took a deep breath and started a slow walk towards Donna's bedroom. His heart was beating harder, with every step he took up the creaking wooden stairs. Coming to a stop outside the pale blue painted door, Sam paused ant thought about knocking first. He decided against it and gently placed his hand on the handle, waiting a few more seconds, before slowly trying it. The door squeaked open and Sam's heart rate doubled in time. Leaning against the doorframe, Sam smiled as Donna walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly looked him up and down, thinking about how devilishly handsome he looked just standing there staring at her.

"I thought you might have been all talk Carmichael." Said Donna, slowly walking into the middle of the room and coming to a stop a few feet away from him.

Straightening up and stepping into the room, Sam shook his head. "Never Sheridan. You should know that by now." He responded, closing the door behind him and making a point of locking it.

Turning back round to face her, it was Sam's turn to look Donna up and down. She was only wearing a dark blue silk robe, but to him she looked fabulous. The soft lighting bounced off her prominent high cheekbones and glistened against the golden strands of her loose hair. What was underneath the robe was starting to interest Sam, as he was sure he'd seen a flash of a black strap, as Donna had walked towards him. The whole atmosphere in the room had suddenly changed, from that of nervousness, to one that was positively, sexually charged. Even though they were still a few feet apart, Sam could already smell Donna's alluring perfume and it was starting to drive him wild with excitement. Taking charge of the situation, Donna reached down and slowly untied the front of her robe, never taking her eyes off Sam's face as she did. Allowing the silk fabric, to teasingly slip open, she bit her lip seductively as Sam's eyes widened at the sight of her slinky black underwear.

"I'm afraid my body isn't what it used to be." Said Donna quietly, placing her hands on her slender hips and smiling at Sam's stunned expression. "But it has been twenty years and I have had a child."

Shaking his head, Sam stared at Donna's perfect body for a few seconds longer. "You're right, it's not what it used to be." He answered, then peering back into her sparking green eyes. "It's better." He added, as his gaze travelled down her body once more, causing Donna to giggle at him.

Slipping her robe completely off her shoulders, Donna stepped closer towards Sam and hooked her finger under his chin, to guide his face to meet hers. Sam leant in close to place a soft, slow kiss on her lips and gently snaked his arms around her curvy body. In an instant, Donna could feel the goose-bumps, she'd felt twice already since yesterday, start to form on her near naked flesh. The affect Sam had on her, was amazing and even his simple touch was enough to turn her on.

"I've waited so long for this." Whispered Sam in between their still slow, yet passionate kisses.

Silencing him, with a deepening kiss, Donna slid her tongue into Sam's mouth and pleasingly explored it. Her fingers were already getting to work on the buttons of his navy, Ralph Lauren shirt and it wasn't too long, before she had removed it completely, exposing his toned, muscular chest to her. Their bodies were now pressed together and Sam trailed his hands, tenderly over Donna's back, towards her rear. It was going slow, allowing them both to savour every second of their long overdue reunion.

Sliding her hands from his neck and down his chest, Donna slowly brought them to a rest on the buckle of Sam's belt. "Still a little overdressed aren't you Samuel?" Asked Donna, after breaking from their kiss and smirking as she started to unbuckle it. "Let's see if we can't rectify that." She finished, unbuttoning his jeans at the same time and letting them fall to his feet.

"Happy now?" Sam asked, pulling Donna close against his strong body once more and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Not yet." Responded Donna, as Sam's mouth travelled to her neck and she smiled wickedly at what she was about to do.

Without giving Sam any warning of her intentions, Donna forcefully slid her hand into the front of his black Calvin Kline's. He jumped slightly, at the sensation of her grabbing hold of his erect manhood and her slowly starting to caress him. Growing harder by the second, Sam let out a small moan, as Donna tightened her grip slightly and quickened the stroke of her hand. She too was turned on, knowing she had the power to take Sam to the point of no return, right there in her hand. Continuing with what she was doing for a while longer, Donna slowly eased off and then finally removed her hand from his underwear, as Sam's quiet moans increased. She didn't want to push him too far, too soon and placing her hands on his chest, Donna pushed Sam away from her body.

This was something she missed when with Alex. Her fiancé was more into the intercourse part, rather than the slow build up and the ultimate turn on, of pleasing one another through touch and taste. Not wanting to think about that, at this precise moment, Donna stepped backwards and sat down on the end of the bed. Sam stared in total awe, as he watched Donna reach behind her back and unhook her black bra, sliding it down her arms before casting it aside. He couldn't take his eyes of her perfect, firm breasts, until Donna raised her hand to beckon him over with her finger.

Not having to be told twice, Sam walked over and climbed onto the bed, crouching between Donna's legs, as he pushed her back. "You have no idea how gorgeous you are." He said in a whisper, before leaning forward to place a slow, spine tingling trail of kisses down her practically naked body.

Reaching Donna's breasts with his wet, open mouthed kisses, Sam gently cupped each one in turn in his hand and flicked his tongue teasingly around her now erect nipples. It was her turn to moan softly, closing her eyes and feeling her body respond to Sam, as she ran her hands through his dark hair… _Even though what they were doing was so wrong, Donna had never felt so connected to another man like this and for the time being, it made it feel oh so right… _Their bodies were getting hot and Sam watched as Donna's chest began to rise and fall, when she took deep breaths to get air to her lungs. His body was aching to get even closer to her, but there was something he had planned for Donna, before he did. Finally leaving her breasts, Sam's relentless kisses made their way further down her flinching body and paused around the top of her knickers. He felt Donna taking a sharp intake of breath, as he hooked his fingers around the sexy underwear and slowly eased them down her long, sun kissed legs. Pausing as he removed them completely, Sam looked up at Donna's flushed face and smiled, as she raised her head to peer back at him.

"No more teasing Sam." Donna said in a raspy voice, feeling a little vulnerable now totally naked in front of him. "Just fuck me." She finished, laughing as Sam feigned a shocked expression.

"Language Sheridan." Laughed Sam, placing a butterfly light kiss on her ankle. "All in good time darling…And besides, you have no idea what talk like that does to me woman." He continued, in between more kisses as he carried on up the inside of her leg.

Closing her eyes, Donna gripped onto the sheets at the side of her flinching body. "Oh I think I have an idea of what it does." She answered, before emitting a groan, as Sam started to kiss her inner thigh and parted her legs.

Without saying another word, Sam kissed his way towards Donna's womanhood and smirked to himself, as he then teased her entrance with a few flicks of his tongue. She was already wet for him, highly aroused by their prolonged foreplay but as far as Sam was concerned, he hadn't finished yet. Starting slow and soft, Sam varied the movements of the tip of his tongue, before thrusting it forcefully inside Donna. She gasped, as her hips involuntary left the bed, causing Sam to grip tighter onto her thighs, to keep her in place for him. Taking his time and not needing to rush, Sam kept going, for what felt like nearly half an hour. He worked her into a lust filled frenzy, hearing her moans get louder with every breath she took. Pushing her to the limit and moaning himself, Sam knew Donna was nearly there. Within a few minutes, Donna couldn't take any more, she knew she was going to climax and there was no way of stopping it, if Sam carried on what he was doing to her.

"Enough…I can't…Sam…I'm." Donna panted in between shallow breaths and unable to get anything that made sense, to leave her mouth. "Oh my god." She added, as her head thrashed against the bed sheets, in a desperate attempt to slow herself down.

With a few more strategic tongue movements, Sam knew Donna was about to climax. She pushed her lower body down towards his touch and shuddered as the most intense feeling ripped through her womanhood and travelled at lightening speed, straight to her head. Screaming as her orgasm hit, Donna roughly ran her fingers through Sam's hair and allowed it to completely take over her. It lasted longer than any other orgasm she'd ever experienced and as she finally relaxed back against the bed, the perspiration trickled from her hot torso. Smiling, Sam loosened his grip on Donna's legs and slowly kissed his way back up along her flat stomach. He crouched above her again, staring into her watery eyes.

"Thank you." Donna whispered, slowly raising up to cup Sam's face in her hands and kiss him tenderly on the lips. "Now get 'em off Carmichael. I need to feel you inside me…Now." She finished, smiling as Sam wiggled his eyebrows at her and reached to the side of the bed, to grab something from the pocket of his discarded jeans.

Pulling out a foil wrapped condom, Sam's gaze locked with Donna's once more, as he slowly eased down his boxer shorts. As he straightened up, to get rid of them completely, Donna's gaze fell upon his muscular frame and slowly travelled downwards. She raised an eyebrow and bit her lower lip, when she reached his manhood.

"Not bad." She whispered, sitting up to plant a few sensual kisses across Sam's toned abs. "But we won't be needing that honey." She continued, taking the condom out of his hand and throwing it to the side of the bed. "I'm on the pill."

Not able to hold back anymore, Sam gently pushed Donna back against the bed and smiled sweetly as he repositioned himself back between her parted legs. Trailing her fingertips along Sam's shoulder's, she brought them to a stop around the back of his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. It was deep and passionate, as Sam reached down between their bodies and guided his solid length into Donna's aroused feminine parts. He took it slowly, as the pair of them gasped in unison, at him filling her up inch by inch. The past twenty-four hours, had been nothing more that erotic foreplay and now Donna was about to experience the real thing.

Leaving Donna's lips and making his way to her neck, Sam started a slow rhythm with his hips. "You're unbelievable Donna. I love you." He whispered, taking in her sweet scent as he kissed his way back along her jawbone.

"Mmmmm." Moaned Donna, ignoring his last three words, whilst slipping her legs up Sam's sides and bringing them to a rest above his thrusting hips. "Go deeper." She added, hearing Sam moan, as his erection moved deeper inside her lower body.

They kept at a slow pace for quite some time, both relishing every moment of their fantastic love making and responding to each other's increasing moans of pure pleasure. Pushing Sam away from her hot body, Donna rolled him onto his back and smiled sexily as she climbed on top of him. She slid back onto his manhood, listening to him groan loudly once more as she leant forward to shower his neck with hungry kisses. Sam's hands slid round to Donna's pert rear, holding her in place, as their quickening movements sped up their breathing. In a moment of frenzied passion, Donna sucked hard on Sam's neck, leaving a bright red mark in her wake. Feeling Sam writhing in ecstasy beneath her, she straightened up, taking him even further into her. Both of them were so close to climaxing, that they couldn't stop the loud moans that were escaping them. Sam could feel Donna's lower body, beginning to tense and contract around his now throbbing member and he closed his eyes to concentrate on not coming too soon. He didn't have to, as Donna was already there. Throwing her head back and emitting a long, low groan, her second orgasm of the night hit, full force. Knowing he could finally let himself go, Sam did just that and with a few hard thrusts of his hips, he ejaculated forcefully, deep within Donna. She gasped at the warm feeling, of Sam giving her everything he had and both of them relaxed, as she fell against his heaving chest.

"Now that was worth waiting for." Whispered Donna, her breathing shallow and erratic as she tried to compose herself.

With a satisfied smile spread across his face, Sam held Donna close against him. "Oh yes it was darling." He replied, placing his hand over hers, as she placed it on his chest. "Twenty-one years worth the wait." He finished, shifting position slightly, as Donna finally allowed him to withdraw from her.

Pulling the crumpled covers up around the fast cooling bodies, Donna cuddled up close to Sam as he placed a few tender kisses on the top of her head. They had been making love for well over an hour and they were both physically exhausted. Closing their eyes, it wasn't long before the pair of them fell into a deep contented sleep. Sam had definitely lived up to Donna's expectations and proved he wasn't all talk, but in the cold light of day, she would have to deal with the consequences that came attached to starting an affair when already involved with another man. Saying that it was only a bit of fun was all well and good, but in theory, it could potentially end in tears for those concerned, whether they knew it now or not.

*************

A.N. Well, well, well…Filthy lil Donna huh? Hahaha… You are gonna have to be good and review if you want moreeeeeeeeeeee lol I mean it, I'll be like Sam and make ya wait for it!! Pmsl… Loads of love, Liv x


	7. Chapter Seven

N.B. Kisses for all your reviews! They mean so much and definitely keep me going people! So keep 'em coming! For my Dynamos, love you, mwahs x And for Charlotte, I finally got your text darling, hugs for you at this sad time, love you x

******************

Chapter Seven

******************

Placing her hand on her aching forehead, Donna groaned quietly as it soon became obvious, she had a hangover from hell. She knew she'd drank too much the previous night and it was her own stupid fault she was feeling like crap now. As the bright early morning sunshine, filtered in through one of the open shutters, Donna blinked a few times and focused on the pale blue wall in front of her. She was laying on her side, with the sheets draped over her body, just above the waist and it didn't take her long to realise she was completely naked. Not only was she naked, but she wasn't alone. Hearing gentle breathing coming from the pillow behind her, Donna froze for a few seconds. It was then, the drunken memories of last night, all came flooding back…_Sam coming to her room and her seducing him with sexy underwear. The way he made love to her, making her scream and making her come, twice…_

Slowly tuning over, as not to wake him, Donna soon found Sam asleep next to her. "Jesus Christ." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes and swallowing hard.

Instantly thinking about her fiancé, Donna's gut twisted with guilt. She'd finally done it, she'd finally committed adultery, even though they weren't even married yet. It wasn't even with some random guy, it was with the guy she'd fallen hard for, all those years ago. It was history repeating itself, but this time, it was her that was cheating and although feeling terrible about it, she couldn't help but smile when she thought about how amazing Sam had made her feel. He had taken things slow, making her feel wanted and desirable and more sensationally, he'd given her the most amazing orgasm she'd _ever _experienced. It was wrong, so wrong and it should be stopped right away, but Donna was overcome with pure lust.

"Good morning gorgeous." Said Sam, waking up and turning his head to find Donna in a daydream as she laid next to him.

Snapping out of it, Donna peered into Sam's eyes and smiled softly. "Good morning." She whispered in response, reaching down to pull the sheets up over her naked body as Sam's gaze fell to her breasts.

Lifting her head from the pillow, Donna noticed the time on the clock was just before six and she needed to get rid of him, before anyone else woke up. Last night had been fun, but there was no way anyone could ever find out about it, not even the Dynamos. If they were to get away with it, Donna was going to have to play it safe and play it cool around her best friends, not giving them reason to question her anymore.

"Last night was…" Said Sam, turning onto his side to face Donna, only to be cut short by her, before he could finish.

"Last night was wonderful, but it was also a mistake." Donna said, wrapping the sheets tighter around her naked body. "You really need to get out of here before anyone sees you leaving."

Slowly shaking his head, Sam stared at Donna. "That's it?" He asked in a quiet tone. "Thanks for everything, now please get out?…Well that's just great Donna."

Turning onto her back, Donna stared up at the ceiling, so she didn't have to see Sam's hurt expression… _She knew she'd just stuck the knife in and twisted it, but what did he expect from her? Did he really think that one night together, was going to make her give up everything she had with Alex? So he'd professed his undying love for her, but that shouldn't mean anything, not even now. Sam had done that once before twenty-one years ago and look where it had got her then, nowhere. Donna knew she had to stay strong, if she was ever going to come out of this unaffected and with her heart in one piece. Whatever she felt for Sam Carmichael, was going to have to stay locked away in her heart and not be allowed to be unleashed under any circumstances…_

"What did you think was going happen Sam?" Donna responded, still staring skywards, so she could stay strong. "Did you really think I would leave everything I have and run off into the sunset with you?…Look, last night was great, wonderful in fact and I'm sure you'll make some woman very happy…"

Before Donna could carry on saying her bit, she was silenced by Sam, as he lunged forward and smothered her lips with his. He was kissing her forcefully, whilst moving on top of her and while Donna was objecting, by unsuccessfully trying to push him off her. Being a lot stronger than her, it didn't take Sam long to position himself between her legs, pinning her arms above her head. Donna was still protesting, trying to wriggle free, but it was useless. She stopped and stared back into Sam's eyes, noticing the naughty glint in them, she'd seen many times over the past few days.

"Have you finished?" Sam asked, feeling Donna's body relax slightly beneath him. "Are you seriously telling me, that last night was just a casual fuck to you? You have no feelings for me whatsoever?" He continued, still staring into her ocean green eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Donna tried one last time to push Sam off her, but failed. "I've told you Sam, last night was fun." She replied, now wanting to look anywhere but into his eyes.

Sam kept his tight grip on her wrists and leant in close to Donna's ear. "I know you're lying Donna, you can't even look me in the eye…You love me and I know it." He whispered, before kissing her neck teasingly.

Closing her eyes and taking a sharp intake of breath, Donna couldn't answer him. She was feeling unbelievably turned on, feeling Sam's erection pressing against her inner thigh and trying hard not show what he was doing to her. With her breathing quickening with every flick of Sam's tongue around her sensitive neck, Donna hated herself for allowing a small moan to escape her. Sam smiled to himself, he knew he had her right where he wanted and no amount of denying from her, was going to change his mind. He knew Donna had feelings for him, it had been written all over her face from the moment she had found him with the others in the goat house…She loved him and he knew it.

"You…have…to go." Donna responded, finding it hard to catch her breath, as Sam continued his alluring kisses around her neck.

Pausing, to look into Donna's eyes, Sam found her staring at him lustfully. "I will soon enough." He whispered, shifting his body weight and plunging his erect length into her wet, aroused womanhood.

Donna had to bite her lip, to stop herself from screaming out loud. With her arms still being held above her head, she felt completely out of control and she didn't like it. Sam on the other hand, loved being in control and used it to his full advantage, teasing Donna's entrance with the tip of his manhood, before plunging it back into her. He repeated the process over and over, until he knew Donna couldn't take anymore. Her breathing was ragged and she was unable to stop the quiet moans leaving her lips, whenever Sam pushed himself into her.

"My god, stop." Pleaded Donna, yet parting her legs further, hoping Sam would go deeper into her. "Let go of me."

Realising he'd tortured her enough, Sam slowly let go of Donna's wrists and instantly regretted doing so, as she scraped her nails down his back. He felt the flesh burning and he looked up into her eyes, to find Donna lost in the moment. She needed him and grabbing hold of his rear, Donna raised her legs even further and guided Sam even deeper into her. Sam moaned loudly, feeling Donna gripping and releasing his solid erection, as she squeezed her pelvic muscles around him. The sensation of Sam now thrusting powerfully into her, was enough to push Donna over the edge and she came without further warning. Her back arched and she groaned as the feeling of her orgasm hitting her hard, pushing Sam straight into his own. He moaned as he came, holding himself steady within Donna as he ejaculated forcefully. They both remained silent for a moment, allowing their heavy breathing to subside and staring into one another's eyes.

"So what is this for you?…Just an affair?" Asked Sam, carefully withdrawing from Donna and moving to lay by her side.

Sighing, Donna turned her head to look at Sam. "Yes, I suppose it is." She answered, watching Sam slowly nod his head. "You were the one who started it Sam and you can end it whenever you want honey." She added, sounding not too bothered about it all, but secretly dying inside.

Before Sam had chance to respond to her, the phone on the nightstand began to ring and Donna to sat up to answer it. She turned her back to him and lifted the receiver, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Villa Donna." She answered, noticing it was only half past six when she glanced at the clock in front of her.

"Hey beautiful." Came the response down the line, making Donna feel sick when she heard her fiancé's voice. "Did I wake you?"

Donna closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "No…How was your flight darling?" She asked, feeling Sam move in the bed behind her and praying he didn't make a noise.

Sam couldn't hear what was being said down the other end of the line, but he knew it was Alex and a pang of jealously surged through his heart. Watching Donna, now sat on the edge of the bed with only the sheet draped over her lap, Sam moved up close to her and trailed his fingertips down the curve of her spine. He saw her flinch and try to ignore him, as she carried on her conversation.

"The flight was fine, but it took forever to get to the hotel in Rome." Alex replied to his fiancé's question. "Look beautiful, I won't be able to get back to Greece tonight. I'm going to have to take this flight on to London and then possibly Madrid, if they can't get cover for me."

Sam had now replaced his touch with his lips and was kissing his way around Donna's back, making her lose concentration. She turned and stared down at a grinning Sam, warning him that he should stop, with her icy glare.

"Alex, you told me you had time off work, so we could spend some time together." Replied Donna, hearing her fiancé sigh down the line. "How are we supposed to do that, if you're jetting off all over fucking Europe?" She asked, getting rather worked up, when really, after what had just happened, she had no right to.

Hearing this, Sam couldn't help but smile. Alex obviously wasn't going to be returning when he said he would be and this gave Sam the perfect opportunity, to spend more time with Donna and work on a way of getting her to unveil her true feelings for him, once and for all.

"I know beautiful and I'm sorry. I really am, but what can I do?…I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back and at least you have your friends still there right?" Said Alex, sounding genuinely apologetic as he spoke, with the sounds of a busy airport in the background.

Sighing, Donna twirled the phone cord around her finger. "Yes, they're here." She answered, watching as Sam quietly got out of bed and walked naked across the room in front of her and disappeared into the bathroom. "Well call me when you have an idea when you'll be back."

"I will. Love you beautiful, bye." Alex responded, down the line as he was drowned out by the sound of a loud passenger message from the airport terminal.

"Love you too." Donna replied, before hanging up the phone and sinking back down into the bed.

Her one night of passion, had suddenly turned into so much more. It was only supposed to be a bit of fun, one night and that was it. Now she had just had sex with Sam for the second time and yet again, it had felt amazing. She needed more, so much more. Whatever Sam was doing to her, it was addictive. Like a drug, he had got into her system and taken hold of all her senses, needing a fix at whatever cost. Alex's return that night, would have spelled the end of their little something, before it had chance to really get started, but now he was away for a while longer, both Sam and Donna knew it wasn't going to end now.

Stepping out of the shower in Donna's bathroom a short while later, Sam wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. He instantly noticed the dark purple love bite on his neck and shook his head, as he ran his finger over the bruise. To say Donna had wanted him to be discrete, he was going to have a hard time explaining this to the guys and the Dynamos, without raising their suspicions. Walking back out into the bedroom, Sam smiled at the sight of Donna laying face down in the bed, with a pillow over her head. He knew she'd consumed a fair amount of wine last night and her head must be banging because his was feeling a little delicate too. Searching around the floor for his discarded clothing from the previous night, Sam soon found his boxers and pulled them on, throwing his towel onto the end of the bed.

"Were you hungry last night darling?" Asked Sam, standing there and waiting for Donna to turn over and look at him.

As she turned over, Donna slowly rested up on her elbows and peered at Sam. "Oh my god, did I do that?" She asked, biting her lower lip and trying not to laugh as she noticed the angry looking bruise when Sam pointed it out to her.

"Well I didn't do it to myself." Sam replied, staring down at Donna's breasts, when the sheets slipped downwards. "Maybe I should give you a matching one woman." He added, climbing onto the bed and crawling up towards Donna.

She giggled, pushing Sam away from her, as he made growling noises and tried to attack her neck. He stopped, as Donna turned his head in her hands and examined the mark she'd left on him. She was still giggling, as she traced her finger over it and Sam peered at her with puppy dog eyes. Leaning closer towards him, Donna closed her eyes and delicately kissed the love bite, resisting the urge to suck on his flesh again. She pulled away and pressed her lips against his instead, as Sam responded hungrily and pulled her into his strong arms.

"I take it _he's _not coming home tonight then?" Asked Sam, when they'd finally broken for air and he gazed into Donna's green eyes.

Shaking her head, Donna laid back down against her soft pillow. "No, he has a few more flights to cover." She answered quietly, knowing Sam would be pleased to hear that, but the guilt of what they were doing taking hold of her heart once more. "You really need to get out of here Sam…Take a key off the board and use one of the guest rooms, but for god's sake, be careful leaving."

Nodding, Sam knew he may have pushed it too far, by questioning Donna about her fiancé… _At the end of the day, their relationship was none of his business, he was just having an affair with the guy's woman. Donna could have thrown him out hours ago, but she didn't, so he knew she was into it, as much as he was. With Alex out of the way for a while longer, Sam also knew there was plenty more time to get Donna alone and after making love to her last night, things could only get better between them…_Pulling his jeans on and then his shirt, Sam made a point of doing it up, to cover his love bite from Donna. They never took their eyes off one another and as Sam stepped into his black loafers, he gave Donna a quick wink and unlocked the bedroom door. Within a few seconds he had gone and Donna pulled the sheets up over her head with a load groan.

***************

With the morning spent cleaning the rest of the rooms in the guest quarters, Donna had been overjoyed to be broken off by a phone call from her daughter. Sophie was in Paris with Sky and by the sounds of it, loving every minute of their stay there. She gushed about the art galleries and their trip up the Eiffel Tower the previous day, filling Donna's head with memories of her time spent there with the Dynamos many years ago…_As a teenager, Donna had been quite the wild child and couldn't wait to leave home, to explore the big, wide world. With her long blonde hair and stunning features, it was no surprise, that she attracted a lot of attention from the guys and often used it to her advantage. She made friends easily, due to her outgoing personality and carefree attitude to life and it wasn't long before she'd become firm friends with a tall brunette from New York and a hilarious girl from England. Tanya and Rosie shared the same sense of humour as Donna and after meeting in a hostel in Paris, they soon became inseparable. Partying all night and sleeping most of the day, they realised with their looks and sweet talking, it was easy to get men to buy their drinks. Life for the three girls, was exciting and spontaneous, leaving them with not a care in the world_. _That was of course, before they all started to run out of money and had been too scared to ask their parents for help. Not one to be defeated easily, Rosie talked her two friends into entering a talent contest at one of the local bars. Picking a popular Abba song, the three girls took to the stage in the small, yet busy Parisian bar and sang their hearts out. As the final bars of 'Super Trouper' played out, the loud cheers and clapping from the audience, confirmed the girls had been an instant hit. They won a substantial amount of money, making them realise, this is what their future held…It was that very night, Donna and the Dynamos were formed._

"You're very chirpy today Sheridan." Rosie commented, watching her friend walk towards her, humming a familiar tune as she did.

Smiling, Donna took a seat opposite her friends. "Sophie called earlier. She and Sky are in Paris." She said, pouring herself a coffee from the pot on the table and stirring in a drop of cream. "Kinda brought back a few memories girls." She added with a giggle, as she looked up at the Dynamos.

Nodding her head, Tanya laughed. "Well let's hope Soph behaves herself…Unlike her mother." She responded, as Rosie giggled and nodded in agreement with her.

Of course there was another reason why Donna was so upbeat, but she wasn't about to tell her backup girls, that she'd spent the most amazing night having sex with Sam Carmichael. She knew Tanya would be proud of her, but she and Rosie would want details that she wasn't prepared to divulge just yet. Not only would they push for details of Sam's performance, they would also want to know what was going on in her head and more importantly, her heart. Under normal circumstances, Donna would share everything with her two best friends, but she felt bad about what she was doing to her fiancé and wanted to keep her dirty little secret to herself for the time being.

"So what's the plan for tonight girls?" Asked Donna, slowly sipping on her coffee and relaxing back in her chair, as she looked across the table at the Dynamos.

Rosie shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her glasses. "Well we thought with Alex getting back later, you'd be spending time with him." She answered, giving Donna a cheeky wink.

"Alex called this morning…He's scheduled for a few more flights and probably won't be back until tomorrow night now." Replied Donna, trying to sound disappointed, so her friends wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Well then it's playtime." Tanya said, throwing her head back and letting out a throaty laugh. "How about we hit the town like the good old days?" She continued, looking round at Rosie and then over at a smiling Donna.

Nodding enthusiastically, Rosie looked at Donna too. "Good idea…How about we invite the guys to join us?" She said, taking a sip from her coffee mug and placing it back down on the table in front of her.

Donna nodded back at her. "Sure why not…Sounds like fun." She replied, resting her feet up on the empty chair next to Rosie and lighting up a cigarette from Tanya's pack.

***************

The Dynamos headed off to spend the afternoon on the beach, leaving Donna to complete the rest of her chores for the day. Giving her young workers the day off, had left her to do everything herself, but it thankfully took her mind of Sam for a few hours. Donna was looking forward to a night out with her best friends, as it had been years since they'd had been out like that. She knew it was going to be full of drinking, dancing and no doubt complete craziness, if the Dynamos had anything to do with it. With only a few more rooms to tidy, Donna made her way up to the guest quarters and got stuck in, humming away to herself as she did.

Coming out of room two and locking the door behind her, Donna was surprised to see the door of room three slightly ajar. Knowing that a couple of wedding guests had checked out of there the day before, she approached with caution. Donna knew for a fact, that this was one of the rooms she cleaned the previous day and made sure it was locked with her master key when she left, so it must have meant someone had been in there. Placing her hand on the wooden doorframe, Donna slowly pushed the door open and peered inside the room. She screamed, as a hand griped her wrist and pulled her into the room. Kicking the door shut with his foot, Sam pinned a shocked Donna up against the wall with his body. With her heart pounding double time in her heaving chest, she stared into Sam's eyes, before slapping him across the face.

"You bastard." Donna hissed, staring back into Sam's smouldering eyes, trying to show him how mad she was at his stunt. "You scared the shit out of me."

Raising an eyebrow, Sam smirked at her. "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you sweetheart." He replied, placing his hands on her thighs and hitching her dress up, sliding his hands round to her rear.

Before Donna had time to catch her breath, Sam lifted her up and sat her on the dressing table near the door. He was stood between her parted legs, pressing himself against her, as he attacked her lips with hot, hungry kisses. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and responded eagerly to his kiss. Their tongues were fighting wildly with one another, causing their breathing to become shallow. Everything was happening in a blur, as Donna felt Sam reaching down in between their bodies and quickly freeing himself, before pulling her underwear to the side. Without further warning, Sam thrust his solid erection into Donna's warmth, causing them both to gasp loudly at the sensational feeling of him filling her up. His hands slid round to her rear, guiding Donna further onto his length and making her moan, with his deep thrusts.

"Oh my god." Groaned Donna into Sam's mouth, allowing her tongue to mirror his movements within her.

Sam's hips continued their deep, powerful thrusts, making him moan too at the intense feeling of Donna grinding against him in response. With one hand on the nape of Sam's neck, Donna slid the other one down under the back of his shirt and grabbed hold of his naked rear. The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and moans of pleasure, as Sam quickened the pace once more. Donna was fast losing control, needing Sam to go deeper, so she could reach her climax. Letting go of her hold around his neck, Donna placed her hands behind her on the dressing table and tilted her hips forward, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam moaned at the feeling of him moving deeper inside her tight womanhood, reaching new found territory. He grabbed hold of Donna's hips, holding her in place and thrust even harder into her, making her throw her head back in complete ecstasy.

Biting down on her lower lip, to stop herself screaming, Donna stared into Sam's lust filled eyes. "Come with me." She pleaded, before emitting another low moan, as Sam pushed hard into her.

Within a few seconds, Donna could feel the intense tingling sensation stirring in her lower body and she knew she was about to reach her climax. Sam could feel it too, as Donna's feminine parts tensed and contracted around his now throbbing member, pushing him over the edge with her. Throwing her head back again, Donna couldn't help but cry out, as her orgasm hit full force and Sam gave a few more powerful thrusts of his hips. He was right there with her, calling out her name as he came and ejaculated deep inside her.

With neither of them saying anything, Donna sat up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, finding it hard to regulate her breathing. Sam was the same, holding Donna close and placing tender kisses on her neck, whilst still inside her. They stayed like this for a few minutes, feeling one another's hearts beating, with their bodies pressed close together. Yet again it had been amazing and Donna couldn't help but giggle as she opened her eyes and instantly noticed Sam's love bite. Luckily it had faded a bit, but it was still obvious what it was and Donna couldn't believe in the heat of the moment, she actually done that to him.

"Didn't Bill or Harry mention anything about that when you went fishing this morning?" Asked Donna, trailing her finger over the bruise and gazing into Sam's eyes.

"No." Sam replied, finally withdrawing from Donna, pulling up his underwear and jeans. "I did have my bloody shirt buttoned right up though." He continued, placing his hand on her neck and tracing his thumb across her soft jaw line. "I will get my revenge woman, don't you worry."

Laughing, Donna placed her hand over his. "I think you just did." She whispered, gently biting her lower lip, as Sam smiled at her.

After rearranging her clothing and telling Sam about the planned night out with the Dynamos, Donna gave him a slow, passionate kiss and left him alone in the guestroom. She closed the door behind her and leant up against the cool, white exterior wall…This was it. They had definitely past the point of no return. They were now in the midst of a full blown affair and although one part of Donna was feeling guilty as hell, the other part of her was enjoying the excitement of being with Sam again. She knew it could only last until the return of her fiancé, but until then, she was going to enjoy every minute spent in her lovers presence. Dealing with the consequences and the feelings in her heart, would be pushed aside until Donna had the courage to face them head on.

*******************

A.N. Tut tut Donna! Be nice and review and I'll give you the night out! Lol… Will they get caught out? Or can they keep their affair under wraps? Hummmmm…Loads of love, Liv x


	8. Chapter Eight

N.B. Thanks for the wonderful reviews peeps. Glad you're enjoying the stories, mwahs for you all! For my Dynamos, Mel & Viki, love you girls, smooch & hug! X

*****************

Chapter Eight

*****************

Getting ready for the night out, was just like the good old days for Donna and the Dynamos. They had been singing along to the music Rosie had put on, got tipsy on champagne, courtesy of Tanya and generally had a great time in one another's company. Rosie had been showered and dressed for quite some time, having settled on a smart pair of trousers and a floaty blouse, leaving her to relax back on the bed while waiting for her friends to finish up. Applying the last of her makeup, Tanya blotted her bright red lipstick and took a quick swig of her drink. She looked immaculate as usual, dressed in a very expensive Versace print dress and ridiculously high red heels, ready for going out on the prowl for husband number four. The only person not quite ready, was Donna. Hair clipped up and makeup done, she was now in need of something to wear and searching through her wardrobe, she soon came across the perfect outfit. Wanting something sexy yet sophisticated, the little black number she now held in her hand, would do the trick nicely. Carrying the dress in to the bathroom, Donna slipped off her robe and pulled it on. With a plunging neckline and clinging to all the right places, the backless dress looked stunning on her. There was no need for underwear and knowing that she'd probably end up in bed with Sam at the end of the night, meant she had no use for it anyway.

"Can I borrow some black heels Cleopatra?" Asked Donna, walking out of the bathroom and picking up her favourite perfume, giving herself a spray.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Sheridan." Said Tanya, eyeing Donna up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Does your man know you go out dressed like that, when he's not here?" She added jokingly, causing Rosie to laugh loudly as she stood up and looked at their friend too.

Smirking, Donna stepped into a pair of Tanya's black Prada heels and twirled round dramatically. "No, why? Is it too much?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and pouting.

Laughing, Rosie poured herself another glass of champagne. "No love. I think Tan was referring to the dress not having a lot of material….Too little." She answered, taking a sip of the bubbly liquid and watching Tanya teasingly nod in agreement.

"Who are you trying to seduce anyway?" Tanya asked, trying not to laugh as Donna's cheeks blushed in an instant.

"No one." Replied Donna, checking her appearance in the full-length mirror. "Maybe I should change." She finished, walking over to the wardrobe.

Standing in front of the open wardrobe, Donna closed her eyes for a few seconds…_Oh my god. Is it that obvious, that I've dressed like this for the benefit of a man? _She thought to herself, as the butterflies fluttered around in the pit of her stomach…_They know, they must do. Shit, shit, shit. Stay calm Sheridan._

Grabbing Donna by the arm, Rosie giggled at her. "Don't you dare Sheridan. You look amazing honey." She said ushering her two best friends out of the room, so they weren't late to meet the three guys. "We're just winding you up."

Donna had lied. Of course she was trying to seduce someone. She was trying to seduce the man who had made all the first moves so far in their renewed sexual relationship. It was her intention to have Sam eating out of the palm of her hand, by the end of the evening and if that meant using dirty tactics, then so be it. He had brought out a whole new sexy side to her and now she'd had a taste of how good it felt to flaunt it, that's exactly what Donna was going to do…_Tonight, Sam Carmichael, you don't have a prayer babe, _she thought to herself, grabbing her small black purse on the way out.

*****************

The guys had gone out for dinner together earlier on in the night, to give the women chance to eat and get ready for their night out. Knowing what women were like, spending forever choosing something to wear and gossiping, it had seemed like a safe option for the men to get a head start on the evening. Arranging to meet up in one of the local bars Donna had told them about, it was no surprise the three men had already been there for a while, when the girls finally graced them with their presence.

Rosie was instantly greeted by a smiling Bill, who complimented her on her outfit and made her blush, when he leant down to kiss her cheek. Rolling her eyes, Tanya accepted a glass of champagne off Harry and immediately scanned the small bar for eligible bachelors. Donna tried hard not to make eye contact with Sam, but as she took a champagne flute from Harry and thanked him, she noticed Sam stood practically gaping as he looked her up and down. As the others laughed and talked to one another, Donna pushed her way past them and stood next to Sam at the bar.

"Close your mouth Carmichael, or you'll give the game away." Said Donna in almost a whisper, as she turned her head in his direction and took a long sip of her Krystal champagne.

Sam took a sip of his own drink and looked casually around the bar, as not to draw attention to them. "How can I when you're stood so close to me, looking unbelievably sexy?" He asked, stealing a quick glance down at Donna's impressive cleavage and discreetly brushing his hand across her rear.

Taking a cigarette from Tanya, as she offered her one from the pack, Donna took a book of matches from the bar and lit it. She inhaled on the Marlborough Light and blew the twirling smoke upwards, as she peered into Sam's steely blue eyes. He was devilishly good looking and confident with it too. It didn't take Donna long to realise, that Sam was getting eyed up from women in all directions and for some strange reason, it filled her with feelings of pure jealously. She couldn't believe she was feeling like that, when really she had no right too. Sam wasn't her man as such, he was just someone she was sleeping with and that meant, he was in fact a free agent.

Turning round to place her glass on the marble counter, Donna allowed Sam to top up her drink. "So you like the dress huh?" She asked quietly, before gently biting her lower lip as Sam nodded in response. "Well, you might like it even more when I tell you…I'm not wearing any underwear." She finished, flicking the hot ash into the ashtray and taking another drag of her cigarette.

Sam's eyes lit up and he nearly choked on his champagne. "Neither am I." He answered, causing Donna to throw her head back and let out a loud raucous laugh at his quick reply.

Taking a sip of her champagne, Donna was suddenly aware of the rest of the group all looking at her and Sam. Tanya narrowed her hazel eyes at the blonde and took a drag of her own cigarette. Over the past few days, she had observed Donna around Sam and even questioned her friend about their newfound friendship. Donna of course had denied anything had happened, but now, Tanya wasn't so sure. There was something about how relaxed Donna was around Sam now and the twinkle in her eye whenever he was close, that aroused the brunette's suspicions. If she and Rosie were ever going to get to the bottom of it, she knew tonight was definitely the night. Tanya was going to be extra vigilant, if she was to catch Donna and Sam in the act.

"So are you two going to share the joke?" Asked Tanya, watching Donna inhaling deeply on her cigarette and Sam sipping his drink.

Donna exhaled and turned to stub her Marlborough Light out in the ashtray on the bar. "There's nothing to share honey." She replied, then downing the last of her drink. "Drink up, there's a new bar opened up and I think you'll like it Tan." She added, quickly steering the conversation away from her and Sam.

Without further questioning, the group of six finished their drinks and proceeded onto the next bar. They were all now feeling the effects of the alcohol already consumed and conversation soon turned back to the old days, keeping the mood fun. Rosie was somewhat preoccupied with her lips locked to Bill's every few minutes, leaving the others to carry on the conversation. They were all having a fantastic time, keeping the drinks flowing and Donna trying to resist smiling, every time she noticed Sam checking her out every so often. He was still getting admiring glances from groups of single women, but Donna felt satisfied, that he only had eyes for her. Listening to Harry and Tanya's conversation was hilarious, as they both picked out good looking guys and tried to determine which side they batted for.

"He's gorgeous." Said Tanya, nodding in the direction of a table in the corner. "He's gay." She added, as Harry shook his head disagreeing with her.

"I think you're gaydar could be off Tanya. He's not." Responded Harry, as they both watched a young woman lean down to kiss the handsome guy and take a seat next to him.

Both Sam and Donna laughed at the leggy brunette's disappointed expression that she'd called it wrong. It didn't deter her though, as she and Harry carried on their little game. Sam waited until he was sure none of the group were paying him or Donna any attention, before moving up dangerously close to her as she rested against the bar. Donna's body tensed, at the sensation of Sam's hand trailing over the naked flesh of her lower back. Just his tender touch alone, could send small electric waves, up and down her spine, making her feel so alive inside. Never feeling this when Alex touched her, made Donna question herself, if she was in fact falling for Sam yet again.

Taking a sip of his drink, Sam leant in close to Donna's ear. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked quietly, breathing in the alluring scent of her perfume at the same time.

"About what?" Donna responded, running her index finger up and down her champagne flute and briefly glancing round at the others.

"About not wearing any underwear." Whispered Sam, getting excited at the thought of it and bringing his hand to a rest on her rear. "Because I think I'm going to need proof Miss. Sheridan." He finished, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Trying not to laugh out loud this time, Donna slipped her hand behind her back. "Be patient and I might let you find out for yourself later." She replied, taking hold of Sam's hand and removing it from her rear, brushing her own hand lightly across his crotch as she did.

Finally detaching herself from Bill's lips, Rosie looked round at Donna and smiled. Donna smiled back at her and raised her glass. They were having a good time and Donna was pleased to see her best friend so happy, even if it was with one of her past lovers. Tanya was being Tanya and flirting with anything male, with a pulse, but even Harry was joining in. The night had been very tame so far, but as Tanya peered down at her gold Rolex watch, Donna knew all that was about to change.

"Right Sheridan." Said Tanya, quickly downing her drink and placing the glass down on the bar behind her. "I think it's time to rev it up honey… Down your drinks everyone, we're hitting a club." She continued, taking Rosie's champagne flute from her, as she too downed the contents.

Rolling her eyes, Donna giggled. "Don't you think we're a little too old for night clubs Tan?" She asked, placing her own glass down. "Sophie would never forgive me if she found out her old mother and even _older_ friends had been clubbing."

"Why, you cheeky bitch." Laughed Tanya, grabbing Donna by the wrist and forcefully dragging her out of the bar, as the others followed laughing.

*******************

They had all been in the night club for a while now and the drinks were still flowing. With the music pumping out the huge speakers surrounding the dance floor, it didn't take Donna and the Dynamos long, to get into the party mood. They three guys had secured them a small table in the corner and just watched, as the girls got up to dance. Sam couldn't take his eyes off Donna and the younger men she was attracting. He felt a pang of jealousy twist at his insides, as one of them leant in close to whisper something into her ear… _It was the same feeling he had, whenever he'd seen her with Alex. Seeing Donna's fiancé, touch her, kissing her lips, made him want to punch his lights out. Although he was thoroughly enjoying every single minute he spent with Donna, to Sam, it was so much more than just an affair. He wanted her for himself, he didn't want to have to hide his feelings for her when they were in public. He wanted the world to know, just how much he loved her and always had…_

"Are you alright Sam?" Asked Bill, noticing the Sam's tense expression, as he watched the three women dancing with a couple of younger guys. "They're pretty wild aren't they?"

Nodding, Sam took a slow sip of his scotch. "Yes they are." He answered in agreement, as Donna glanced over and smiled. "So what's going on with you and Rosie? You two seem pretty close." He asked, trying to take his mind off Donna's obvious display of flirtation.

Smiling, Bill looked over towards the dance floor. "She's a great girl." He replied, laughing at Rosie's wild dances moves. "It's early days, but I guess we're just having fun."

Harry had soon joined the women on the dance floor, while Bill and Sam continued talking for a while. The club was getting busier with younger people and Donna's feet were starting to hurt with her energetic dancing, in towering high heels. Making her way back to the table with Rosie, they both took a seat on either side of the two men. Sam sipped on his scotch and although he was trying to act cool around Donna, what he really wanted to do was run his hands over her curvy body and kiss her sensual lips. Donna was feeling exactly the same. She wanted Sam and she wanted him now, there was no way she could wait until they got back to Kalokairi.

"I need you Sam." Whispered Donna, after turning her head and leaning in close to his ear. "I want you inside me." She added, placing her hand on the crotch of his jeans, under the table.

Jumping slightly, Sam glanced round to see if Rosie and Bill had noticed Donna's brazen move. "I want you too darling, but I don't think this lot are ready to go home just yet." He whispered in response, feeling himself begin to harden at her simple touch.

Taking the glass from his hand, Donna took a slow sip of Sam's scotch. "Who said anything about going home?" She whispered, running the tip of her tongue over her lips and handing him his drink back.

Turning his head fully, to peer into Donna's eyes, Sam could see the look of pure lust and want in them. There was no denying he wanted her just as much, but he didn't know quite what she was suggesting. They were in the middle of a night out with their friends and more importantly, in a fairly busy nightclub. To show Sam just how serious she was, Donna gave his growing bulge a subtle squeeze and bit her lip seductively. She felt like a cheeky teenager again and at that precise moment in time, with the help of the alcohol, she couldn't help herself. Taking a quick glance round, to make sure they weren't being watched, Donna leant in close to Sam's ear once more.

"Meet me by the restrooms in a minute." Whispered Donna, slowly standing from the table and making her way through a group of clubbers, as they waited to be served at the bar.

Smiling to himself, Sam made sure Bill was preoccupied with Rosie, before he stood too and followed Donna towards the back of the club. Her upfront attitude was a definite turn on, but whether they both had the nerve to see it through, was yet to become clear. Sam pushed the door open to a quieter corridor and held it open to allow a younger woman to walk back into the busy club. Within a few seconds, Donna appeared in the doorway to the ladies restroom and with a naughty giggle, grabbed Sam by the front of his crisp white shirt. She had made sure the restroom was now empty, as she pulled him into the nearest stall and locked the door behind them. Backing Sam up against one of the tiled walls, Donna kissed him with fiery passion, instantly allowing her hands to fall to his belt.

"This is a bit risky don't you think?" Whispered Sam breathlessly, as he and Donna broke for much needed air.

"Be quiet then." Donna whispered in response, trying not to giggle in her drunken state and skilfully releasing Sam's arousal. "Just do as you're told lover." She continued, turning him and pushing him to sit down on the closed lid of the toilet.

Sam stared wide eyed, as Donna then hitched up her black dress and moved to straddle his lap. Wrapping one arm around Sam's neck, Donna placed her mouth over his once more and immediately slid her tongue in to meet his. Her kiss was deep and urgent, taking Sam's breath away and even more so, when she reached down between them and guided his solid length into her warmth. Thankfully their kiss stifled any moans that might have escaped them and as they rocked back and forth at a fast pace, they were aware of women entering the restrooms. Donna was trying not to giggle at the panic in Sam's eyes and carried on kissing him as he quickened the pace, holding on tight to her slender hips.

It was risky. It was erotic. It was highly out of character for Donna. Since having sex with Sam the previous night, she had completely lost any self control she might have had. There was something about being with Sam, that made her feel so unbelievably wanted and the feeling was addictive. Yes she still felt guilty for cheating on her fiancé, but being with Sam now and fuelled by drink, helped push Alex even further to the back of her mind.

The couple heard the few unsuspecting women leave the restroom and turned up the heat of their lovemaking for the last time. Sam moved his hands down from Donna's hips and under the back of her dress, grabbing hold of her bare behind. She was close to climaxing and so was he, as he guided himself deeper into her. With a few more hard thrusts of his hips, Sam gave Donna just what she needed to reach her spine tingling orgasm. He could feel her tight womanhood, contracting wildly around his throbbing member, taking him to the brink of his own. Donna deepened their kiss too, allowing her tongue to clash with Sam's as her orgasm hit. She was desperate to call out as she came, causing Sam to come too, when she bit down on his lower lip to stop herself moaning. As quick as it had all started, it was over and the giggling pair were soon rearranging their clothing, as they stood up. Sam buckled his belt back up, as Donna cupped his face in her hands and placed slow tender kisses on his lips.

Hearing the restroom door open again and the click of heels on the tiled floor, Donna instantly froze, when they heard the voices of her best friends. Tanya was stood at the washbasins opposite the cubicle where she and Sam were stood pressed up against each other's hot bodies. Looking into Donna's eyes, Sam could see a look of sheer terror, but he was desperately trying not to burst out laughing. Donna placed her hand over Sam's mouth and buried her face into the front of his shirt, praying it didn't take Tanya long to touch up her makeup.

"Where did Donna get to I wonder?" Asked Tanya, waiting for Rosie to come out of the toilet cubicle behind her, as she reapplied her red lipstick in the mirror.

Joining her friend again at the washbasins, Rosie washed her hands and dried them on some paper towels. "I think she's at the bar with Sam." She answered, checking her appearance in the mirror and running her hands through her short brown hair.

"Hmmm." Mumbled Tanya, as she leant forward, closer to the mirror and blotted her lipstick with a tissue.

Squinting, something caught Tanya's attention in the reflection of a closed cubicle door behind her. It wasn't the locked door that aroused her suspicion, it was what she saw under the door that was far more interesting. A pair of men's black shoes, with a pair of women's black high heels stood in between them. Turning round, Tanya placed her finger over her lips, telling Rosie to remain silent, as she looked at her like she'd gone crazy. Bending down, Tanya soon realised that she recognised the heels. They were _her _Prada's, that she'd let Donna borrow for the night out…_Gottcha, _she thought to herself, as she grabbed Rosie's arm and pulled her towards the main door of the restroom.

"Come on, let's go get a drink." Said Tanya, loud enough so she knew Donna would hear her.

Rosie was confused, as Tanya then flattened her against the wall and opened the door, to make out that they'd left the restroom. Turning to face her friend, Tanya raised her eyebrow and silently counted down five seconds on her fingers in front of her. As if by magic, the cubicle door slowly opened and out stumbled Donna and Sam. Rosie's mouth fell open, as the guilty couple came face to face with the Dynamos. Feeling all the blood drain from her face and start to pump rapidly to her heart, Donna swallowed hard as she stared at her best friends. Sam was dying to laugh as he stood closely behind Donna and instantly saw her begin to tremble. Their affair had barely been going for twenty-four hours and they had already been caught out. Folding her arms, Tanya stared intensely at the two lovers and waited for one of them to say something.

"Look girls, it's not what it looks like." Said Sam, finally breaking the silence, with a classic line when someone is caught out doing something they shouldn't be.

Starting to circle the couple, Tanya smirked. "If I had a dollar for every time I'd heard that from a man…I'd be a _whole _lot wealthier than what I already am." She replied, glancing up at Rosie, who was now trying not to burst out laughing. "So if it isn't what we think it is, what is it?…Don't tell me…There was a toilet paper shortage and you were Donna's knight in shining armour." She continued, finally coming to a stop in front of Donna, as the blonde now stared down at the floor.

"I think I better leave you to it." Said Sam, smiling cheekily as a woman walked in the restroom and glared at him.

"Good idea." Answered Rosie, biting her lip, as not to start giggling. "This is the ladies room after all."

As Sam left the women in the restroom, Donna could feel two pairs of eyes boring into her as she walked over to the washbasins and leant against them. She would have told them eventually, but she didn't contemplate it would be under these circumstances. Feeling herself blushing, Donna finally looked up at the Dynamos and waited for the young lady to leave before she spoke. She was embarrassed to think that she had actually just had sex in the restrooms of a nightclub and that her best friends had very nearly caught her completely in the act.

Taking a deep breath, Donna stared at her backup girls. "Are you mad at me for not telling you?" She asked quietly, before nervously biting her lower lip.

"No honey, I already knew you were fucking Sammy Boy." Replied Tanya, with a rather triumphant smile on her face. "It was only a matter of time before we caught you."

"Oh my god, were we that obvious? I thought we were being careful." Said Donna, turning round to face the mirror and re-clip her hair up.

Shaking her head, Rosie laughed. "How is having sex in a public place, being careful Sheridan?" She asked, causing Donna to blush once more, as she peered at her friends through the reflection in the mirror. "And more to the bloody point, how long has this been going on?… Since the night Sophie left?" She asked, hopping up to take a seat next to where their friend was stood by the washbasins.

"No." Donna answered in almost a whisper. "We were ermm…_Intimate _that night but…We only slept together for the first time last night, twice this morning and…Just now." She finished, knowing her friends were going to want details anyway and she might as well tell them straight.

Tanya smirked and stepped closer towards her friend, resting her hand on her shoulder. Knowing that was just the tip of the iceberg, Donna knew this was her chance to open up and tell her best friends everything. The hard part was over and part of Donna was relieved that she didn't have to be so sneaky anymore.

"So?" Asked Tanya, trying to lead Donna into all the juicy details of her affair. "How was it?"

Rolling her eyes, Donna then smiled. "Amazing." She replied, causing her two backup girls to giggle. "Let's just say, Sam measures up in _all _departments… And oh my god, the orgasms." She added with a dreamy smile, stoking a few stray stands of her blonde hair off her face.

Frowning, Rosie looked worriedly at her friend. "Well that's just orgasmic Sheridan, but what about Alex?" She asked, making Donna then sigh at the sound of her fiancé's name.

"I'm in a relationship with Alex. This thing with Sam is just…Sex." Donna answered, turning round to face her friends. "I know it's wrong, but I couldn't resist him…When Alex returns, this _thing _with Sam is over. Well and truly over." She finished in a chirpy tone, heading towards the door of the restroom.

The Dynamos followed Donna, but they weren't sure what she had just said was genuine…_There was something about the way she said it, that made both women doubt that she meant it. Donna was supposed to be in a loving relationship with Alex, yet here she was having a fling with her first one true love. It was as though she had rehearsed everything she was going to say, in her mind and was going to replay it over and over, until she'd convinced herself that she could end this thing with Sam whenever she wanted. Tanya knew from past experience, sometimes just walking away wasn't as easy as initially planned. Sex with someone you secretly love, can make things so complicated, when one half of the couple wants puts a stop to it. Whether Donna would be strong enough to do it…Only time would tell…_

* * *

A.N. Naughty, naughty hehehe! Hope it was okay hunnipies?! Now it is complicated…What will happen when Alex comes back? Hahaha…review if ya want some more, loads of love, Liv x

Next chapter will be on…'Mamma Mia! After The Wedding, THE SEQUEL' xxx


	9. Chapter Nine

N.B. Mwahssss for the reviews darlings…You all rock! For the Dynamos, love ya both, hugsssss & kissesssssss x For Charliiee too, I know how hard these past few months have been for you darling, chin up! Hugs xxx

**Warning, warning, 'M' chapter alert! **

******************

Chapter Nine

******************

The night out had ended rather well, despite Donna and Sam getting caught out by the Dynamos. With her two backup girls promising to keep the affair quiet, Donna felt better for not having to keep things from her best friends and could now relax a bit more when around Sam. All in all, everyone had thoroughly enjoyed the night out and decided to head back to the hotel before they missed the last ferry back to Kalokairi, at just after one in the morning. Tanya hadn't quite had enough to drink and suggested a nightcap by the bar, once they had all staggered noisily across the stone courtyard. With Bill and Harry still in the dark about the affair, Donna purposely sat far away from Sam and glanced at him when the others weren't paying attention. She knew that with her fiancé supposedly returning the following night, the time she had left to spend with her lover was slowly ticking away.

After the whole group had sipped on the brandy Tanya had poured out for everyone and the jovial conversation had continued flowing, a few of them started to make their excuses. Harry wanted to get some sleep, before flying back to London later on and Bill couldn't wait to whisk Rosie back to the Fernando for the night. Soon there was only three of them left at the table and Tanya raised an eyebrow at her best friend before smirking.

"What?" Asked Donna, trying not to laugh at the brunette's expression.

Shaking her head, Tanya poured herself another brandy. "And then there were three." She replied, looking up and Sam and winking as she took a sip of the liquor. "Would you two like me to make myself scarce?" She added, then smiling at Donna.

Sipping his own drink, Sam laughed. "No Tanya, I don't think that will be necessary. I think Donna can refrain from jumping me right here." He responded, turning his head to look at Donna, as her mouth dropped open at what he just said.

"Oh I don't know." Said Tanya, before letting out a throaty laugh. "It seems our Miss. Sheridan here, gets a thrill out of doing it in public places."

Rolling her eyes at her best friend, Donna sighed. "Yeah, okay that's enough Mother…Don't get me started on _you _and sex in public." She answered, causing Sam to raise his eyebrows in Tanya's direction, as he quietly sipped his brandy.

"Honey, we haven't got time to start going through them now." Said Tanya with a naughty giggle. "And on that note…I will leave you two to it." She finished, steadily standing from the table and picking up her drink.

Bending down to peck Donna on the cheek, Tanya wished her and Sam goodnight, before teetering off on her heels across the courtyard. The pair watched her disappear around the corner and then slowly looked across at one another. Since their erotic encounter in the restroom of the club, this was the first time they'd been alone again and the magical spark between them instantly reignited. They still hadn't said a word to each other and as Sam slid across to take the seat next to her, Donna felt her heart begin to race when he gazed into her eyes. After taking a sip of his brandy, Sam slowly edged towards Donna's perfect lips and tenderly pressed his own against them. Trailing her hand around to the nape of his neck, she held him in place, as she delicately inserted her tongue. The taste of the alcohol only added to Donna's already intoxicated state, making it all seem like some romance filled dream.

Reluctantly parting for air, Sam ran his tongue over his lips to savour her taste. "Spend the night with me." He whispered, resting his forehead against Donna's and smiling seductively into her sparkling eyes.

Closing her eyes briefly, Donna swallowed softly. "I can't Sam." She whispered in response, before gazing back into his gorgeous blue eyes and reaching up to stroke her thumb over his stubbly cheek. "Alex could arrive back at anytime."

As Sam then ran his hand along her outer thigh, under her dress, Donna couldn't help but smirk. His touch was so tender and she couldn't get over the way her body instantly responded to it, sending tingles up her spine. He made her feel exactly the way he had over twenty years ago… _The sensation of his fingertips on her flesh and the powerful scent of his aftershave, sent all her senses into overdrive… After all these years and he can still reduce me to this. Unbelievable, _Donna thought to herself, taking in his chiselled features… _Hold it together Sheridan, for god sake woman. _

Although she had told the Dynamos, that what she has with Sam was purely sex, it was now getting increasingly more difficult for her, not to feel something more. They hadn't been together for over twenty years, but at times like this, it felt like they had never been parted. If she had been more knowledgeable about having an affair, Donna would have known that this is when she should've called an end to it and stopped before it got impossible to walk away.

"Okay, what about a compromise?" Asked Sam, then kissing Donna's lips once more. "How about I walk you to your room?" He added, giving her a cheeky wink and tracing imaginary circles with his fingertips, on her leg.

Shaking her head, Donna let out a small giggle. "Nice try Carmichael…But no." She answered, placing her hand over Sam's and returning the delicate kiss to his lips. "I'll walk you back to yours, if you promise no funny business."

Standing up, Sam held his hand out to Donna. "It's a deal." He replied with a sweet smile, as she took his hand and stood too.

Walking hand in hand, the pair of them remained silent and climbed the stairs towards room three. Donna had been serious about not being able to spend the night with Sam, but of course he had chosen not to listen to her and wasn't planning on taking no for an answer. If his time with Donna was limited, then he wanted to spend every precious minute with her. Coming to a stop outside his room, Sam unlocked the door and turned to face Donna with a naughty glint in his eyes.

"Well goodnight sweetheart." Whispered Sam, entwining his fingers through Donna's and leaning in close to tenderly kiss her lips.

Responding to his kiss, Donna allowed her lips to linger for a few more moments on his. "Goodnight Sam." She whispered breathlessly, breaking from their kiss and gazing longingly into his steely blue eyes.

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, Sam yanked Donna with force into his room with him. She squealed, half in shock and half in delight that Sam had no intention of letting her go so soon. Grabbing hold of the front of his shirt so she didn't fall over, Donna shook her head at Sam, as he pushed the door closed behind them. She should have known he wouldn't let her get away so easily and if she was to be honest with herself, she was glad he hadn't. With his sexy smile and gorgeous features, Sam used it to his advantage when trying to get Donna to give into him. So far it was working a treat.

"I really should go." Whispered Donna, closing her eyes at the sensation of Sam now smothering her neck with alluring open mouthed kisses.

"You should." Sam whispered back in response, yet never breaking contact with her sensitive flesh. "But you're not going to." He added, as Donna moaned softly and tilted her head back to allow him further access.

Before Donna had time to answer him, Sam was purposely easing the broad straps of her dress down over her shoulders and trailing his kisses down her body as he did. The wonderful feeling washing over her, was enough to change Donna's mind in an instant and her fingertips got straight to work on Sam's shirt buttons. Reaching up to unclip Donna's long blonde waves, Sam kept his lips in contact with her supple skin and breathed in her now familiar scent. There was just something about her amazing body, that kept Sam coming back for more and he didn't even want to think about what he'd do when her fiancé returned… _He should have known that a woman like Donna wouldn't be single. Any man in his right mind would do anything to win over her affections and make an honest woman of her, but unfortunately it wasn't him. He had been too late, twenty one years too late to be exact and now they only woman he could ever consider spending the rest of his life with, had already accepted the offer of marriage from someone else… He's a bastard. A lucky one at that, _thought Sam as he slowly peeled Donna's dress from her curvaceous figure.

Within minutes, the pair of them were naked and Sam was slowly walking Donna back towards the bed. They were staring deeply into one another's eyes, with hands wandering up and down each other's bodies, as Sam laid her down on the bed in front of him. He took in every inch of her beauty, from her golden hair fanned out on the sheets, to the long slender shape of her legs. There was no doubt in Sam's mind, that Donna was indeed the woman of his dreams and his ultimate desire.

"Come here lover." Donna purred seductively, biting her lower lip and beckoning Sam over with her finger.

Wasting no time, Sam did exactly as he was told and climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself in a crouched position between her slightly parted legs. He rested up on his elbows, running his fingers through the front of her hair and gazed lovingly into her ocean green eyes. Donna knew that this was quite possibly the last time she would ever make love to Sam and as long as he was close, touching her, she was in no rush for it to be over. Reaching up to cup his face in her hands, Donna guided Sam towards her, capturing his lips with her own. It started off slow and tender, but soon progressed into something more passionate, when Sam slid his tongue in to meet Donna's and his fingers found one of her pert breasts. He was teasing her, rolling her now erect nipple between his thumb and index finger, listening to her moan quietly in response. Donna's body was starting to ache for Sam's, when their breathing had started to become shallow and raspy.

Still gazing into Donna's eyes, Sam ran his hand teasingly down her body, feeling her jolt a little under his touch. Their bodies were starting to get hotter by the second and as Sam's hand travelled past Donna's stomach, she took a sharp intake of air, knowing exactly where he was heading. He couldn't help but smile at the expression on Donna's face, as he slowly slid his hand between her legs. She looked almost pained, as Sam began to caress her most womanly parts and paid special attention to her clitoris, hearing her emit a desperate moan. Knowing how to drive her wild, Sam waited until Donna moaned once more, before he gently inserted two fingers into her warmth. She was already wet for him, highly aroused by their sensual foreplay and anticipating a long love making session ahead of them. Sam was growing harder by the second, listening to Donna moan breathlessly and with the sensation of her lower body responding to every thrust of his fingers. Leaning down, Sam took one of Donna's hard nipples into his mouth and began to circle it with his tongue. Donna was starting to lose control, with her hips thrusting against Sam's hand, needing him to give her more to reach the dizzy heights she so desperately craved now. Inserting another one of his digits into Donna's wetness, Sam worked on her other nipple and grazed his teeth along it, feeling her harden even more. So far, it had been Sam that has started the fulfilling foreplay, often leading to Donna reaching an almighty climax, even before they'd had actual intercourse. This time, Donna wanted to return the favour and please Sam as much as he had pleasured her.

"This is very one sided Carmichael." Said Donna, her voice breaking as she became even more breathless and Sam stopped what he was doing, to look into her eyes.

Smiling, Sam kissed her lips tenderly. "I don't care gorgeous." He answered, continuing his stimulating touch within her womanhood.

Grabbing Sam's wrist, Donna smiled back at him. "Well I do." She whispered, removing his fingers and pushing him back against the bed. "Now lay back and enjoy." She finished, quickly moving to his side and placing delicate kisses on his toned stomach muscles.

Closing his eyes, Sam felt his body flinching with every one of Donna's seducing kisses to his abdomen. She was slowly moving downwards, running her tongue over his contours and watching as his stomach muscles tensed. Moving even further down, Donna smiled wickedly when she reached his erection and took hold of it in her hand. Her grip was tight enough to make Sam moan, as she began to move her hand back and forth, taking in the look of total ecstasy on his face. It was empowering for her, knowing she had what it took, to push him to the point of no return, right there in her hand. That was normally the case when she was with Alex. She only used it to get him in the mood, knowing how quickly it would be over, if she took him too far. Sam was moaning, struggling to stay focused and putting the idea of climaxing to the back of his mind… _Barbara Bush, Barbara Bush, _he kept saying over and over in his mind, knowing that by picturing the former first lady, it would stop him coming.

With her next move, Donna heard Sam gasp when she gently flicked the tip of his manhood with her tongue and then plunged her mouth fully around it. He felt the warmth of her mouth surrounding his already throbbing manhood and his hips involuntary leaving the bed below him, pushing himself deeper.

"Shit." Moaned Sam, gripping the sheets on either side of his hot body.

Donna knew exactly what she was doing to him and loved the thought of driving Sam wild for a while. The movements of her mouth were slow and teasing at first, hearing Sam's groans increase with the more pressure she added. Starting at the tip of his member, Donna circled it teasingly, before making her way downwards and taking him as deep as she physically could. She was now humming quietly, knowing for a fact that the vibrations would be working Sam towards the brink. Continuing to pleasure him for quite sometime, Donna worked Sam into a lust filled frenzy and listened to the sounds he made, telling her what he liked the most. It wasn't until she took his length even deeper, almost down to the base of his erection, that Donna knew Sam would be very close to climaxing. As much as she knew he was enjoying himself, she wanted him to hold off, as she wasn't done with him just yet. As his moans got louder, Donna stopped what she was doing and peered up into Sam's glazed eyes. It was fairly obvious that they had both had enough of the teasing foreplay and now they wanted it to progress further.

Kissing her way back up Sam's torso, Donna pressed herself against him and slowly kissed his lips. He responded fully, wrapping his arm around her slim body and using the other to move the hair away from her face. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world and he couldn't believe she was actually here with him now, in his bed. Sliding his hands down to Donna's rear, Sam smiled cheekily and gave her a squeeze.

"I don't think I want to know, how you learnt to give head like that." Laughed Sam, as Donna giggled and used her hands to push herself up on Sam's chest.

Easing her legs to either side of Sam's body, Donna let out a filthy laugh as she straddled him. "If you thought that was good, it's a shame you didn't get the finale honey." She said, trailing her fingertips along the prominent muscles on his stomach and staring into his eyes. "Maybe later, if you're good."

Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, placing his hands on her thighs and staring eagerly at her perfect breasts. She was sat a few millimetres from his erection, knowing he was desperate to feel himself inside her and how much she wanted it to. Gently biting her lower lip, Donna raised up on her knees to take hold of Sam's arousal. Within a few seconds, she had guided him into her and slowly sank back down, gasping at the sensation of him filling her moist womanhood, inch by inch. Sam moaned softly, still holding onto her thighs and never breaking eye contact with her. Donna was now moving at a calm, controlled pace and placed her hands over Sam's, on her legs. They remained like that for quite sometime, listening to one another's lust filled moans. Wanting to feel Donna's skin against his own, Sam sat up and pulled her legs around him, one by one. Gasping loudly, Donna wrapped her arm around Sam's neck and gazed into his eyes, at the sensation of his solid length moving deeper with her. There was no denying Sam was well endowed and even better, he knew how to use what he had.

"My god." Donna moaned, as Sam slid his hands round her body and held her close against him. "Easy big fella." She added, allowing her lower body to adjust and accommodate Sam's solid length, before moving again.

They were rocking in unison, being as close as they possibly could and relishing every moment of their lovemaking. Donna ran her hand through Sam's dark hair, bringing it to a rest at the back of his head. She guided his lips towards hers, instantly plunging her tongue in to meet his as they met. The strokes of their tongues, were as tender and as slow, as the movement of their hips, only to prolong the amazing sensation for a long as possible. Sam moved one of his hands down to Donna's rear, pushing himself further into her highly aroused, tight womanhood. This movement alone, was enough to push Donna to the brink of her climax and she couldn't help but let out a low moan as the telltale tingling began to stir within her lower body. Sam could sense it too, instantly feeling her pelvic muscles begin to grip and contract around his erection. With her nails now dragging across the naked flesh of Sam's back, Donna was unable to hold back as her orgasm hit.

Breaking from their sensual kiss, Donna threw her head back and moaned. "I'm coming Sam." She managed to murmur in between her erratic breaths, before closing her eyes.

Sam watched her facial expressions change, as Donna's hips pushed hard against his. As the final explosion of pure pleasure, erupted within her, Donna literally screamed as she came. The orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave, making her now hot, perspiring body shudder violently against Sam's, as he held her tightly in position. Finally coming to a stop, and peering into Sam's dark blue eyes, she knew he hadn't climaxed and that he wasn't finished with her yet. He smiled, before delicately kissing her lips and expertly rolling them both back onto the bed. With Donna now on her back and Sam still inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gave her a wink, as he took hold of one of Donna's legs and raised it over his shoulder. She drew a sharp intake of breath, feeling Sam's manhood reaching depths, she didn't think were humanly possible and he began his powerful thrusts within her. The tender lovemaking had taken a turn and now Sam was making his way towards an almighty climax, taking Donna along with him for the ride. With her hips jolting off the bed and meeting Sam's with animalistic force, they both knew it would soon be over.

"Oh…my…god." Donna panted, as her head began to thrash from side to side on the sweat drenched sheets.

All Sam could do, was moan in response as he continued his deep, hard thrusts into her. Donna grabbed hold of Sam's toned arms, digging her nails into his flesh and stared into his eyes. The beads of perspiration were forming on his forehead, as he worked them closer and closer to the edge. Sam could feel his member starting to pulsate wildly, letting him know that he was about to come. Much to her surprise, Donna was right there with him and her womanhood helped Sam along, as it tensed and released with his every movement. Two or three, more powerful thrusts of his hips, gave them exactly what they wanted. Donna had already began to cry out, as Sam moaned her name as his orgasm hit. They both gasped at the warm sensation of Sam ejaculating deep within Donna's most sensitive parts and they slowly came to a stop, gazing intensely into one another's fogged eyes. The only sound that could be heard, was that of the couple's heavy, laboured breathing and carefully withdrawing, Sam moved to lay by Donna's side.

"Fucking hell." Sam whispered, still trying to catch his breath and pulling Donna into his arms. "I'm surprised Tanya hasn't come knocking to see if you're alright… You really can scream woman."

Snuggling up against Sam's heaving chest, Donna laughed. "You weren't so quiet yourself darling." She replied, shivering slightly as their bodies quickly cooled down.

Reaching for the crumpled bed sheets, Sam pulled them up around him and Donna, continuing his firm hold on her. They were quiet for sometime, both contemplating what was going on between them and wondering if it was really going to be coming to an end soon… _Sam had no doubt in his mind, that he loved Donna with all his heart and would do anything to make her his. So far all she had told him, that this was just simply an affair, a fling, a bit of fun. To him, it was so much more._ As Sam stoked her long, blonde hair, Donna was thinking about the future also… _She hadn't lied when she said that she loved Alex. She did love him a lot, but now she was beginning to question herself whether she was actually in love with him. All those years ago, she had experienced what it was like to be in love with someone and it had all backfired, when Sam up and left her. At the time, Donna had made a promise to herself, that no other man would take control of her head or her heart like that again. With Alex it had been a slow process, before she would allow him to invade her thoughts and even her bed. This thing with Sam, had happened so fast and Donna couldn't deny she had fallen for the Carmichael charm once more. Hard._

"Donna can we talk?" Asked Sam, still tenderly stroking her hair, as she laid comfortably in his arms.

Still with her head on his chest, Donna was beginning to drift off to sleep at the sound of Sam's now steady heartbeat. "It's nearly three in the morning. I'd rather sleep." She answered, after turning Sam's wrist and glancing at the time on his watch.

The truth of the matter was, Donna didn't want to talk. She knew what Sam would want to talk about and the whole idea of it scared her. He would no doubt tell her he loved her again and even though she'd managed _not _to say those three words back to him, she knew it might not be so easy to avoid the next time.

Trailing his fingertips across Donna's arm, as she brought it to a rest on his stomach, Sam sighed. "You can sleep soon, but first there are a few things I want to say." He said, feeling her body instantly tense against his. "I know I've said it before Donna, but I love you and don't think I can just walk away from this."

Donna closed her eyes and swallowed softly. He had said those three words again; 'I love you'. She knew it was coming, but it didn't make it any easier preparing herself. Knowing she had to stay strong to spare herself from the heartache he had caused her twenty one years ago, Donna realised she would have to stay calm and composed. If she were to break now, everything would come crashing down around her and Sam would steal a piece of her heart, just like he had done so easily before.

"Sam, you have to walk away from it, you have no choice." Responded Donna, slowly moving from Sam's hold, sitting up and picking up his discarded shirt. "Look, what we had all those years ago _was _special…" She trailed off, pulling his shirt on and doing up one of the buttons. "But things changed, you left to get married and I made a life for myself and my child."

Watching Donna climb off the bed and grab her purse from the floor, Sam remained silent. She took out a cigarette from the pack and quickly lit it with a match. Sam could see she was getting worked up, as she inhaled deeply on her Marlborough Light and went to sit by the open window, with an ashtray in hand. Maybe now hadn't been the right time to bring the subject up, but he really couldn't help the way he felt about her.

Rolling onto his side, Sam rested up on his elbow and peered at Donna for a few moments. "I already told you Donna. I made a huge mistake leaving you. I was a jerk." He said, noticing Donna not bothering to make eye contact with him, as she smoked her cigarette and gazed out to the night sky. "Donna I…"

"You have a life back in New York Sam." Said Donna, cutting him off and turning to look at him. "Just like I have a life here. You moved on and so did I." She continued, inhaling deeply once more on her cigarette and flicking the hot ash off into the ashtray on the windowsill. "You knew all this before we jumped into bed together."

Nodding slowly, Sam sat up and rested against the headboard. "I messed my life up there, the day I married Lorraine and even more so on our wedding night." He said, now seeing Donna swallowing hard as she stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray. "That night… I called out your name Donna and that's where it all started going downhill."

Snapping her head up, Donna stared at Sam. "Oh my god, you didn't?" She whispered, shaking her head at him and straightening her body.

"Yes I did." Sam answered, letting out a small laugh. "Ever since I left Greece for the very first time, there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you. You consumed my every thought woman, even when I was supposed to be making love to my wife… Lorraine knew she couldn't compete with you and that's why inevitably we divorced."

Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, Donna didn't quite know what to say to that. Sam was playing with her emotions and she felt an undeniable surge of guilt rush through her, when she thought about how he must have felt when he returned to Greece, only to find out she had taken off with another guy. It wasn't fair he was doing this to her now. Like she had said, he knew about her current situation, about Alex, when he had seduced her on the beach. As an overwhelming surge of emotions overcame her, Donna broke down in tears. She sobbed, as the hot, salty tears began to trickle down her face and Sam instantly jumped out of bed walking naked towards her. He felt bad, he had never meant to make her upset. All he had wanted, was to tell her exactly what he thought about her and always had done from day one.

"Shhhh, please don't cry darling. I'm sorry." Sam whispered, scooping Donna up in his arms and carrying her back to the bed with him.

Laying Donna down, Sam climbed in next to her and cover them up. She was still quietly sobbing and as Sam pulled her close into his arms, he felt her tears soaking his skin. He held her tight, stroking the hair away from her face and stayed awake until he knew she had drifted off into an exhausted sleep… _If this didn't mean anything to her, then why was she so upset? Does she love me? Can I reassure her I will never break her heart again? Can I get her to leave that asshole and marry me? _Sam laid awake for another hour, never loosening his hold on Donna, as all the questions swam around his confused mind. He had come this far, tasted what it was like to be with the woman of his dreams again and he knew for sure, he couldn't just walk away this time. Sliding his hand under his shirt Donna was wearing, Sam brought it to a stop in the feminine dip of her back and pulled her even closer to him. Within a few minutes, he too was fast asleep, dreaming of what tomorrow might bring and if they possibly had a future together.

**************

A.N. Thanks for reading guys… Hope you liked it. Next chap will see the return of Alex at some point! Naughty D! lol… Loads of love, Liv x


	10. Chapter Ten

N.B. BIG hugs and kisses for the reviews darlings! Here is the next update for you all…Hope you like it! For my Dynamos, love you girls, smooch! Mel, congrats babe, now a LAWYER! Woohoo. Viki, well done with all the papers/assignments, now you can breath woman! Xxx For the fabulous Meryl too…Two nominations at the Golden Globes, goooooooo M! lol (I'm soooo happy)…x

'**M' Alert!**

******************

Chapter Ten

******************

Waking up as the early morning sun filtered in through the open window, Sam couldn't help but smile at the sensation of Donna's warm body pressed against his and the position of her hand, resting close to his groin. She was still fast asleep, breathing softly and tickling his chest as she silently exhaled. Sam peered down at Donna's beautiful face, taking in her perfect lips and stunning, prominent cheekbones. For a woman of forty-one, there was no disputing that she had aged well and Sam was just happy enough to lay there silently watching her sleep. The previous night had been fairly wild, first with their illicit exploits in the nightclub and then with their long lovemaking session, behind the closed door of one of the guest rooms. It had been exciting and rather thrilling, even though the two of them had been caught out by the Dynamos, bringing the affair out in the open only a few days from when it had started. Sam didn't mind Donna's friends knowing about them, as he found he got on well with the two other women and that they were Donna's best friends, who seemed quiet protective over her. He knew full well, they wouldn't let the cat out the bag and they would even go along with whatever made their best friend happy.

It wasn't long after Sam had woken up, that Donna started to stir and her eyes flickered open. Allowing them to adjust to the bright sunlight, she soon realised that she wasn't in her own bed and the man she was in there was, wasn't her fiancé. As the memories of the previous night came flooding back, Donna groaned quietly and placed her hand on her aching forehead. She enjoyed a drink, but since the Dynamos had arrived on the island, Donna had been drinking more than usual and of course, suffering the hangovers more than usual too.

"Good morning gorgeous." Said Sam softly, realising Donna was feeing rough. "Sleep well?" He added, trying not to laugh as she moaned again.

Slowly raising her head, Donna peered into Sam's eyes. "I slept great, but I feel like complete crap now." She answered, feeling his hand resting on her naked rear and him giving her a gentle squeeze.

Sam smiled at her, the naughty twinkle in his eye, making her giggle at him. Donna knew exactly what Sam was thinking and although she had given in easily last night, this morning she'd have to try and be strong. Her fiancé was due back, the hotel chores needed to be done and she really didn't fancy being caught leaving a guests room, by one of her young workers. Lifting her head from Sam's broad chest, Donna glanced at the time on the clock. It was still fairly early, but if she wanted to get showered and ready for the day ahead, she'd have to get a move on.

"I've got to go." Whispered Donna, now slowly sitting up fully and throwing the covers off. "Now where the hell is my dress?" She continued, standing up in Sam's shirt and scanning the floor for her discarded black dress.

Getting out of bed too, Sam scooped up the missing article and held it up. "You mean this one?" He asked, giving Donna a cheeky wink as he walked over to her completely naked.

Laughing and unbuttoning the shirt, Donna held her hand out for it. "Well unless you're into cross-dressing honey, then I think that's mine." She replied, now standing with Sam's shirt open and exposing her body to him.

"Well if you want it… Come and get it." Teased Sam, walking past her and into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Standing open mouthed for a second, Donna realised what Sam was up to. He was trying to lure her into the shower with him, so he could take advantage of having her there. She did need a shower, but time was ticking by and everyone would be up soon, making it almost impossible for her to sneak back to her room unnoticed… _Don't do it Sheridan. Stay strong. You can't fall for his charms every time he gives you that smouldering look… My god he's gorgeous, _Donna thought to herself, following Sam into the bathroom and finding him stood there with her dress. He was grinning and eyeing her up and down, his gaze falling on one of Donna's breasts as the shirt fell further open. The shower was already on, filling the small bathroom with rising steam, as Sam stood in front of the running water.

Trying to keep a serious face, Donna held her hand out once more. "Hand it over Carmichael. Some of us have work to do and this place doesn't just run itself you know?" She said, in a quiet yet demanding tone and still trying hard not to laugh.

"I know it doesn't. It's run by a sexy, beautiful woman and who I might add, is about to take a shower with me." Answered Sam, childishly throwing Donna's dress past her and watching it land on the floor in the doorway.

Shaking her head, Donna finally emitted a soft giggle. "Nice try, but sweet talking won't get you what you want this time." She responded, before turning round and bending down to pick up her clothing.

Before she could reach it, Sam grabbed her from behind, snaking his arms tightly around her waist and making her scream in shock. Her body was rigid and as Sam lifted her from the ground and carried her backwards towards the shower. Donna struggled whilst protesting loudly, trying in vain to unwrap Sam's arms from around her. It was no use, Sam was physically much stronger than her and as he pulled her under the hot running water with him, Donna gave in. In an instant, Sam's lips was on her neck, leaving a trail of hungry, seductive kisses. She was still wearing his shirt, that was now soaking wet and as Sam reached the collar, he quickly peeled it off her curvaceous frame, throwing it out the shower. Sam continued his powerful kisses, smiling to himself as Donna moved her head to the side, allowing him to work further on her soaking flesh.

"You're such a bastard." Breathed Donna, barely audible under the running water and placing her hands over Sam's, when he brought them to a rest on her flat stomach.

With Sam's evident arousal, pressing against the dip in her back, Donna closed her eyes and moaned softly. He was turning her on with each kiss and flick of his tongue around her sensitive skin, slowly easing away her aching head. Continuing upwards, Sam came to a stop close to Donna's ear and gently nibbled on the lobe, knowing just how wild it made her. He knew he had her under his seductive spell and there was no way she was going anywhere just yet, not until they'd both got their satisfaction.

Grazing his teeth across Donna's earlobe, Sam smiled to himself. "Turn round sweetheart." He whispered seductively into her ear, after hearing her moan softly.

Slowly turning round in Sam's arms, Donna placed her hands on his toned chest, tracing the trail of water as it cascaded over them. She watched the movements of her hands, running over his toned contours and bit down on her lower lip, as Sam slipped his hands down to her rear. They both knew what was about to happen, but it didn't stop the butterflies fluttering around in the pit of their stomachs. Each time they made love, the experience was different, only adding to the excitement of the affair. All thoughts of Alex and his return home, slipped away from Donna's mind, washed away with the running shower water.

Staring into Donna's sparkling green eyes, Sam flashed her his trademark cheeky grin and span her around, pushing her up against the wall of the shower. Giggling, Donna placed her arms around his neck and guided him towards her lips. Sam met Donna's kiss with force, instantly sliding his tongue in to play against hers. It had gone from soft and tender, to needy and desperate within a few lust filled seconds. With his hands still firmly placed on Donna's rear, Sam lifted her with ease, so she was now straddling his waist. Donna wrapped her legs around Sam's masculine frame and closed her eyes as he repositioned himself, guiding his erect manhood into her warmth.

"Oh god." Moaned Donna into his mouth, as Sam set a slow yet hard pace within her.

With Donna pinned to the wall, Sam thrust his hips and groaned at the sensation of her dragging her nails across his back. The hot shower water was still pouring out over them, making things steamier then ever and causing the couple to moan as Sam's body crashed against Donna's. Still kissing passionately and staring into one another's eyes, Donna squeezed her pelvic muscles, watching Sam then moan in ecstasy, as the tensed around his already throbbing length. He was close to coming and desperately trying to hold off, so Donna could reach her climax first. It wasn't going to last much longer, as Donna felt the familiar stirrings of her orgasm, when Sam upped the pace. Their lovemaking was now fast and furious, with both of them emitting loud groans of pure pleasure. Neither of them held back, knowing what effect they were having on one another.

Tightening her legs around Sam's hips, Donna was gasping for breath. "Sam…I'm…Gonna co…" She panted, but unable to get her words out in one go.

Sam knew exactly what she was trying to say. He felt her tight womanhood tensing and contracting around his length, pushing him further towards the edge. Donna was moaning and grinding herself wildly against his thrusts, feeling the tingling erupting within. After a few more seconds, she was there and dug her nails into the wet flesh of Sam's shoulders as she came. It was powerful, rocking her senses to the core and causing Sam to come straight after her. Donna was still shuddering, riding out the final waves of her orgasm, when Sam's hit.

"Donnaaaaaaaaaa." Moaned Sam, feeling himself ejaculating forcefully inside her.

They were spent, breathing heavily and holding one another close. Sam held Donna in place, as she rested her head on his shoulder and fought to get air into her gasping lungs. Whispering in her ear, how much he loved her, Sam placed a delicate kiss on the side of Donna's head. It was those three words, that brought her back to reality and crushed the moment. Yet again, Sam had taken her breath away and now it was all over, the guilt suddenly hit as images of Alex flew into her head. As Sam withdrew from her and lifted her down to the floor of the shower, Donna steadied herself before getting out. She was quiet and Sam knew there was something playing on her mind. Turning off the now cooling running water, Sam got out the shower too and reached for a towel. He was watching Donna, as she quickly got dried and pulled her little black dress on over her head. Without even turning back to look at him, Donna then walked into the bedroom, whilst towel drying her long blonde hair and searched for her belongings.

"Are you alright Donna?" Asked Sam, wrapping his towel round his waist and walking into the bedroom to join her.

Picking up her shoes and purse, Donna finally turned to face Sam. He instantly saw her silent flowing tears and his heart sank in his chest. What they had just experienced had been fantastic, so he couldn't quite understand what was wrong with her. Donna didn't answer, she just made her way towards the door. Before she could turn the handle, Sam moved in the way, taking her hand. She couldn't even look him in the eye, she just stared down at the floor and closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing anymore.

"For Christ's sake Donna, talk to me." Sam demanded in a quiet tone, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

Pulling her hand away, Donna looked up into Sam's eyes and forced a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a bit hung over." She answered, turning the handle and opening the door. "I'll see you later I guess." She finished, stepping out and closing the door behind her, leaving Sam alone on the other side.

Donna was a wreck and Sam knew she wasn't telling him the truth. The way she was acting with him, was definitely more than just feeling a little delicate through drink. They had spent the night together, fulfilled each other's desires and now she was distant, as though she was playing hard to get. Maybe it was all part of the affair and Donna's way of keeping herself from getting too involved. Whatever it was, Sam knew there was no way he could end it and dreaded the thought of Donna telling him it was over. In his mind, when all this started, there was no way it was just a fling to him. What he felt for Donna was the real deal and he would continue to make that clear to her, until she acknowledged the fact that they could have a future together.

Trembling, Donna clutched her shoes and purse to her chest and made her way down the stairs from the guest quarters. She was walking at a hurried pace, hair still damp from the shower and dressed in her dress from the previous evening. She was in a world of her own as she reached the courtyard and nearly screamed when she came face to face with her young worker, Eddie. Narrowing his eyes, Eddie looked his boss up and down and smirked. He knew she must have been coming from the guest quarters and realised that she didn't usually dress like that for a days work. It was a nice change from seeing her in the denim dungarees, but not really appropriate for climbing ladders and doing the laundry in. Donna held her breath, waiting for the young man to say something and quickly tried to come up with an excuse in her still aching head.

"Morning Boss." Said Eddie, breaking the silence and then looking at Donna's attire once more.

"Morning." Donna responded, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Girls night out… I crashed with Tanya." She added, feeling the need to defend herself by lying.

Slowly nodding his head, Eddie smirked at her explanation. "Ahhh, right." He said, in a somewhat sarcastic tone and raising his eyebrows at her.

"Right." Donna retorted, stepping past the young guy and looking back over her shoulder at him, as she headed for her room. "Haven't you got work to do?" She continued, reaching the steps to the reception and pausing.

"Yes." Eddie answered back, still stood in the same spot and staring at Donna's backless dress.

"Then get on with it." Snapped Donna, firing an icy glare at him, before disappearing into the small reception area.

Hurrying up to her room, Donna slammed the door shut and threw her shoes onto the floor by the bed. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, it actually hurt. She had very nearly been caught out once more, but this time she didn't know just how much or how little Eddie had seen. All it would take, was for him to mention it to one of his friends and then rumour mill would be sent into overdrive. She loved her workers and got on extremely well with them all, but she knew what they were like for gossiping over after work drinks on the beach.

Pulling a cigarette out of her purse, Donna lit it, trying to ignore her shaking hand. Walking out onto the balcony, she sat down and rested her elbow on the table, within a few seconds she was deep in thought… _What the hell are you doing woman? You're not a teenager anymore, _Donna thought to herself, inhaling deeply on her cigarette and flicking the ash into an ashtray in front her… _She had flung herself into this affair, without giving the consequences a second thought and now she was having to deal with it. Never wanting to break down in front of Sam, Donna realised he'd seen her cry twice now in the space of a few hours. It wouldn't take him long to realise what he had done to her and take advantage of her newfound weakness. He had said it over and over, those three words 'I love you' and Donna didn't know how to cope with it. She needed the help of her backup girls. She needed to pull herself together and fast…_

_*************_

After taking another shower on her own and downing a few of the nearest painkillers she could lay her hands on, Donna had set about her daily chores around the villa. Tanya had yet to surface and Rosie hadn't shown her face either, since retreating back to the Fernando with Bill. Pausing by her desk as she hurried about, Donna found a note from Harry, thanking her for her hospitality and saying that he'd be in touch from London soon. She smiled, placing it in her top drawer and then proceeded onto the kitchen to grab a much needed, overdue coffee. Thankfully she hadn't seen Sam since earlier that morning and Eddie hadn't mentioned anything more about her state of dress when they'd run into each other.

Walking into the kitchen, Donna was surprised to find her best friends already sat there. "Morning girls." She said as cheerfully as she could muster considering her state of mind.

"Good morning Sheridan." Replied Rosie, looking up at her best friend and giving her a smile. "Have fun last night?" She asked now smirking, as Tanya laughed loudly.

"Yeah, something like that." Said Donna quietly, walking over to the counter and picking up a mug, before pouring herself a coffee from the pot.

Narrowing her eyes, Tanya shuffled round in her seat to peer at the blonde. "I take it you spent the night with Sam in his room…Because by the _sounds _of it, he had someone up for most of the night." She said, laughing again as she watched Donna blush slightly.

Taking a seat at the table with her backup girls, Donna took a sip of her hot drink and sighed. "Yes we spent the night together… But we shouldn't have. It was wrong, so wrong." She said, her tone remaining low and quiet as she stared down into the contents of her mug.

The Dynamos could tell there was something troubling their best friend and Tanya glanced quickly at Rosie, suddenly not laughing anymore. After all their years of friendship, they knew when to shut up, sit back and listen. It was the same for all of them though. Whenever any of them needed someone to talk to, they knew they could always confide in each other. They always had and they always would.

"Okay Donna, what is it love?" Asked Rosie, watching Donna slowly peer up at her and sigh.

"It's all so messed up girls." Donna responded, feeing her heart become so heavy in her chest. "I'm such an idiot." She continued, fiddling with the handle of her coffee mug and sighing once more. "You know I told you, this whole thing with Sam was just sex? Nothing more than a bit of fun… An itch I had to scratch…A bit…"

"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture Sheridan." Said Tanya, rather impatiently cutting her friend off mid sentence. "We know all this honey, but you don't sound so convinced. What's happened?"

Closing her eyes briefly, Donna shook her head. "It's not just sex anymore. I've…I've fallen for him again and I hate myself for it." She answered, looking up at her friends and seeing them nod at her. "I hate myself for doing this to Alex and for letting Sam fucking Carmichael, get under my skin again."

Reaching out to take Donna's hand, Rosie sighed too. "Oh sweetie. You can't hate yourself…If you ask me, it was bound to happen sooner or later." She said, giving Donna's hand a gentle squeeze, to show her support.

"Hermit's right Don." Said Tanya, getting up to pour them all some more coffee from the pot and placing it down on the table. "Believe me honey, it took me years to master the art of 'no strings sex' and even now it's tricky." She added, causing Rosie to roll her eyes at her. "And yes, it was bound to happen. My god you were hopelessly in love with him. You have history and everything you've gone through the past few days has unearthed it all."

Swallowing softly, Donna took in all of what her friends had just said. They were right. She'd been foolish to think she was strong enough to carry it off, when really she'd been completely the opposite, she'd been weak. The only positive thing, was that she hadn't told Sam that she loved him too, on the numerous occasions he'd said it to her and surely that would work in her favour when it came to saying their goodbyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Rosie, sipping on her coffee and staring at the blonde sat opposite her. "What about Alex?"

Taking a deep breath, Donna stared back at her friends. "When Alex returns this evening, then it's over with Sam… We have no future, he has a life back in New York and I have mine here." She answered, noticing Tanya shaking her head. "He's hurt me before, I can't let him do it again."

"Easier said than done Sheridan." Tanya said, pulling a small bottle of brandy out of her purse on the table and adding some to her coffee. "That man is madly in love with you honey. He won't give you up easily, trust me… And I know you Donna, you'll find it hard too."

Standing up from the table, Donna had heard enough for now. She was so confused and couldn't think straight, needing to throw herself back into work to take her mind off things. With the two other women heading to the beach for a while, Donna knew she'd have plenty of time on her own, once the Dynamos got settled by the bar down there. She knew she just couldn't leave it how she had with Sam. She would need to say goodbye. She would need closure.

****************

The day had actually whizzed by for Donna and with all the work done around the hotel, she had gone up to her room to take a long relaxing bath. She hadn't seen Sam all day, thanks to him and Bill going fishing on the other side of the island. Quickly drying her hair with the hair dryer, Donna then slipped into a simple white, knee length dress and awaited Alex's arrival. He had called a while earlier to say he was on the mainland and Donna had sent Pepper down to collect him at the dock, giving her time to freshen up.

Pacing the room nervously, Donna was trying to clear her head of all thoughts of Sam Carmichael. Her life had gone from simple to complicated in a matter of days and now she was going to have to keep it all together in front of her fiancé. Alex was the innocent party in all this and when Donna had embarked on this affair, she hadn't done it to hurt him. She had done it because she couldn't help but fall for Sam's seductive charm and although it had been many years ago, she wanted to experience him making love to her like he had done then… _Donna had always thought her sex life with Alex had been great, but now, if she was completely honest with herself, it was nothing compared to what she had with Sam. He was caring, sensitive and always put her needs first. Feeling so alive when she was with him, Donna could feel herself getting turned on, just by thinking of him…It's just lust Donna, _she kept telling herself, over and over again.

Breaking from her thoughts, Donna stared at her closed bedroom door, when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the creaking stairs. Her body was filled with mixed emotions; happy because her fiancé had come home, sad because she knew that what she had with Sam was now over and worried in case Alex would suspect she had been up to something in his absence.

"Hey you." Donna said cheerfully, as Alex opened the bedroom door and walked in with his bags. "Good flight?"

Placing his bags down on the floor, Alex smiled and walked over to take Donna into his strong arms. "The flight wasn't too bad." He answered, before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "It's good to be back." He added, unwrapping his arms from around Donna's waist and stepping back to take his tie off.

Donna felt something wasn't right. Normally after time apart, Alex was unable to keep his hands off her and would be already trying to get her undressed. He seemed distant and distracted, definitely not his usual self. She should have felt relieved that Alex didn't want to make love, but Donna was more interested as to why not…_Shit, does he know something? Is it obvious that I've been sleeping with someone else? Or, oh my god, has Pepper said something about me bumping into Eddie early this morning?…_Donna asked herself, as she watched Alex slowly getting undressed.

"Is everything okay darling?" Donna asked nervously, not really wanting to know what was on his mind. "You seem really quiet." She continued, now nervously toying with the engagement on her finger.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Alex sighed softly. "I'm fine beautiful. I'm just tired." He replied, kicking off his shoes and then undoing the last of his shirt buttons. "Think I need an early night."

Frowning, Donna was about to respond to Alex, when she saw him peering down at something poking out from under the nightstand. She hadn't a clue what it was, but as her fiancé leant down and picked it up, Donna felt her heart literally stop beating for a few seconds. Alex peered down at the red, foil wrapped condom in his hand and felt his body tense. He and Donna hadn't used them since right at the beginning of their relationship and Donna had started taking the contraceptive pill shortly after. It wasn't even the same brand they _had _used.

"What the fuck is this?" Alex asked, standing up and holding it out in front of Donna.

"It's a condom." Answered Donna sarcastically, even though she didn't mean to.

Shaking his head, Alex looked enraged as he stepped closer to her. "I know that Donna, but why is it here?" He responded, in an angered tone and now holding the condom up in front of her face.

"I don't know Alex… Maybe one of the Dynamos dropped it when they were in here." Lied Donna, feeling her body begin to tremble as her fiancé stared intensely into her eyes.

Of course she knew how it got there. She had taken it out of Sam's hand, just before they were about to make love in her bed and thrown it to the side. Even though Donna had tidied the room up, she must have missed it and now she was in a very tricky situation because of her negligence. This was now turning into a nightmare and Donna was sure Alex could see right through her feeble explanation. It was all going to come crashing down around her, she knew it.

Throwing the condom at her, Alex shook his head. "Don't lie to me Donna." He snapped, still staring into her ocean green eyes. "Which one have of them have you been fucking in our bed huh? Bill? Harry?"

Thankfully Alex hadn't mentioned Sam's name, because as far as he was concerned, Sam had something going with Tanya. Donna hadn't actually said it, but Alex had come to that conclusion on his own and she had realised it was easier not to correct him. The more Alex stared at her, the more on edge Donna felt. The thought of just telling him, entered her mind for a brief moment, but was quickly dismissed when she knew how much it would hurt him.

"For god sake Alex. I'm not fucking anybody." Donna answered back, her voice now raised to the same level as his. "Bill and Rosie are together and Harry…Harry's gay. He's involved with Maria's son, Petros."

Knowing Alex was getting extremely worked up, Donna still couldn't back down. She hated been backed into a corner and being on the feisty side, she wouldn't let anything slip without fighting for it not to happen…_Donna had always been like this, even when she was younger and argued with her mother. She knew she had a fiery temper and along with her stubborn streak, it was something that had helped her get along with life on her own. She had been determined not to be told how to live her life and now she felt exactly the same…_

"I bet you loved that I've been away working… So you could sneak around with whoever he is." Said Alex, feeling his blood begin to boil at the thought of some guy with his hands on what was his.

Shaking her head, Donna was just a mad. "Grow up Alex. It works both ways you know… How do I know that you've really been away working? You could've just said that, to cover the fact that you're fucking one of the bimbos you work with." She hissed, now seeing Alex's face flush with pure rage at her statement.

Donna didn't expect that what happened next, was going to happen. Without saying another word, Alex raised his arm and backhanded Donna hard across the face. She reeled back at the force of his slap and instantly brought her hand up to her cheek. The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion, as Donna composed herself and stared coldly at her fiancé. Alex had hit her, something he had never done before and something she never imagined he would ever do. Yes he got jealous at the thought of her even looking at another man, but not to the possessive extremes of hitting her for it. Donna knew she should have ended it there and then and under normal circumstances, she might have, but with what she'd done to provoke this, it suddenly crossed her mind that she might actually have deserved it.

"Donna I'm sorry." Said Alex quietly, moving closer and reaching out to touch her red cheek. "I didn't mean it beautiful."

Moving away before he could make contact with her, Donna headed to the door. She didn't look back as she opened it and left, slamming it closed behind her as she did. Donna was now in shock with what had just happened and as she held her hand over her throbbing cheekbone, she hurried out into the courtyard. It was nearly dark as she crossed the deserted courtyard, going in the direction of towards the guest quarters. Climbing the stone steps to the rooms, Donna needed to be with someone who cared for her. Someone who could hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright in the end. Passing the Dynamos room, she headed straight for Sam's and knocked quietly on the door.

* * *

A.N. Ooooh bad Alex, bad! What will happen next? Will Donna tell Alex to leave? Will she stay with him? Or will she confess her undying love to Sammy Boy? Hehe… You have to review to find out peeps. I will seriously go on strike if not lol… Loads of love, Liv x


	11. Chapter Eleven

N.B. Thank you all for your fabulous reviews hunnies, MWAHS! This will be the last update on this story until 2010! I want to wish you ALL a very Merry Christmas & a rockin' New Year! Hugs for you all! For My own Dynamos… Thank you both, for being such amazing friends to me throughout 2009, I don't know how I'd have got through all the shit without you girls! I love you! Xxx

'**M' Warning folks!**

*******************

Chapter Eleven

*******************

Hearing a faint knock on the door, Sam paused for a second from his packing and wondered if he was actually just hearing things. When another more urgent knocking sound came, he stopped what he was doing and walked in just his shorts, to open the door. Unlocking it first, Sam slowly opened it and much to his surprise, found Donna stood there. She was staring at the floor as she walked in and Sam closed the door behind her, turning to face her with a confused expression. He knew that her fiancé was back, as he'd seen him walking across the courtyard with Pepper a while ago. What he didn't understand was why Donna was here now, although he wasn't complaining. After her quick exit from his room earlier that morning, Sam had regretfully told himself that that was the end of their brief affair and that what she had said about it just being a bit of fun, had been true. Now she was stood there in front of him once more, albeit not saying anything, nor looking at him.

"I didn't expect to see you, especially with Alex being back." Said Sam, breaking the silence as he stared at Donna and noticed her trembling. "Is everything okay?"

Shaking her head, Donna slowly raised her head to look at Sam. "No, not really." She answered in a tone barely audible, as her gaze met his.

Sam instantly noticed the bright red mark on Donna's face, under her left eye and the swelling on her cheekbone. It didn't take a genius to work out that the marks were the result of being hit by something, or someone and Sam felt his stomach turn. Staring into his eyes, Donna looked so vulnerable and Sam wanted to know exactly what had happened to her, to cause her to be in such a state. Even if she didn't want to tell him, he'd already come to his own conclusion anyway and figured that Alex had done this to her. It pained him to think that someone had done this to hurt her and if was at all possible, he'd do something about it.

"Jesus Donna, what's happened to you?" Asked Sam, stepping closer to her and tenderly stroking her face as he examined the small swelling. "He hit you didn't he?" He continued, watching her flinch in pain and the tears building in her usually sparkling eyes.

Swallowing hard, Donna took hold of Sam's hand that was cupping her face. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied, wiping her tears as they made a break for freedom from her stinging eyes.

Shaking his head, Sam could feel himself getting worked up. "I'm sorry Donna, but the guy's a piece of shit. Who the fuck does he think he is, hitting you?" He said, moving away from Donna and reaching to grab his shirt off the bed. "I think it's time for me to fill him in on how to treat a woman." He finished, sliding his white shirt on and hurriedly trying to do up a few buttons.

Donna could see the hurt in Sam's eyes. Not only was he enraged, but he seemed genuinely upset that Alex had done this to her. There was no way she could let him go in search of her fiancé and that wasn't why she'd come here anyway. Really Donna should've known that Sam wouldn't just sit back and do nothing, he had told her he loved her, so therefore he'd want to protect her. As it stood at the moment, Alex didn't even suspect it was Sam she'd been having an affair with, so having him storming in to protect her honour, would only incriminate her further. It would only add more fuel, to the fast ignited fire of deceit.

"Sam please, don't… I need you." Said Donna, walking over to him and instantly snaking her arms around his waist. "Please just hold me." She then whispered, placing her head on his masculine chest and hearing his loud, thumping heartbeat.

Although all he wanted to do, was go and find Alex to teach him a lesson, Sam softened at Donna's request. She had said she needed him, she wanted him to hold her. Surely these were not the words of a woman who was just with him for the sex… _Why did she come straight to me? She's got her two best friends for times like this. Maybe what that bastard has done to her, made her realise I'm the one she wants to be with… _Everything raced round Sam's mind, as he did what she asked and wrapped his arms around her. The questions could wait until later. Right now, Sam wanted to treat Donna the way she deserved to be treated; with love, respect and complete tenderness.

"Whatever you want baby." Sam whispered, walking Donna over to the bed and throwing his holdall down to the floor, so they could lay down together.

Laying still, Donna felt Sam's arms pulling her close against his manly body and his breath tickling her ear as he breathed softly. She could feel herself beginning to relax, even though the visions of her fiancé's face as he hit her, still flashed before her eyes. There was something so right about being here with Sam now, that made Donna question her true feelings for both men… _She hadn't been lying when she'd said she loved Alex, but his latest actions had somewhat shook her up. He had never before shown a violent side to him, even though she knew he had an argumentative side after a few drinks. Alex was otherwise a charming, loving man and always tried his best to keep her happy, but now, she wondered if it was all an act and he was actually showing his true colours… Sam was different, so different. He had been the guy that had turned her world upside down and broken her heart in a matter of minutes. That of course, was over twenty years ago and as people get older, their perspective on life changes. He had married someone else, raised a family, set up a successful business back in the States and now he was back here, declaring his undying love for her. Maybe it was true, but maybe it wasn't… How can I risk everything, if I don't know for sure? He's lied to me before, _Donna thought to herself, whilst being brought out of her thoughts with the sensation of Sam placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

With her eyes closed, Donna switched positions, so she was now laying with her back to Sam. He moved up close behind her, sliding his arm round to her front and smiling as Donna took his hand, holding it tight against her chest. Feeling her heartbeat now steadying, Sam was glad she'd come to him and not the Dynamos. He had already booked his flight back to New York, but fortunately there hadn't been a seat available until the five past midnight one. It meant he had a few hours to spend with Donna and at this moment in time, it looked as though she really did need him.

"Why are you packing?" Asked Donna quietly, breaking the peaceful silence surrounding them as they laid together.

Closing his eyes, Sam sighed softly and snuggled closer up to her. "I'm going back to New York. I've got work to do and… I figured with _him _back, it would be a good time to disappear." He answered just as quietly and feeling Donna's body tense a little as she digested his words.

"I guess you're right." Whispered Donna, closing her eyes and trying not to start crying.

Even though Sam had told her that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her, deep down, Donna knew it wasn't possible. She had fallen for him, but they lead two separate lives and in different countries. She had already convinced herself that it could _never _work out between them; they both ran their own businesses and they both had their own responsibilities. Neither of them could expect the other to give these up. That was the excuse Donna had come up with and one she was going to stick to if questioned on it. What they had shared over the past few days, would always stay in her memory and unbeknownst to Sam, her heart as well. She did love him, she loved him so much, that he'd invaded her every thought since the day she'd seen him again. He of course, could never know this.

Sam was finding it exceptionally difficult, not to get turned on, with Donna laying so close to him. The fresh smell of lavender in her hair, as it fanned out on the pillow next to him and the familiar scent of her perfume filling his senses, didn't help things either. She had his hand held firmly against her breasts and as they laid spooned together, her pert bottom was pressed tightly against his manhood. Donna still had her eyes closed, trying not to think about Sam's impending departure from the island, or her having to confront Alex at some point. It wasn't until she was made aware of Sam's arousal digging into her, that she opened her eyes. For the first time in over an hour, she actually smiled. She hadn't done anything remotely sexual to turn him on, yet here he was, obviously finding it hard to contain himself as he held her close. Maybe it wasn't the most appropriate time to be thinking about him making love to her, but knowing the effect she had on him and the fact that this was definitely going to be the last time they would be alone together, made Donna's next move seem so right…

Without saying anything, Donna finally let go of Sam's hand and slowly reached behind her. Sam was still laying motionless, just enjoying the precious time he had, holding the love of his life in his arms. With her fingers now finding the button of Sam's khaki shorts, it didn't take Donna long to undo it and slide her hand into his boxers, to meet his erection. Feeling Donna taking a tight hold on him, Sam couldn't help but emit a quiet moan, as she then proceeded to move her hand back and forth. Her technique felt amazing to him, as she moved at a torturously slow pace, from the tip of his length, right down to the base and applied just the right amount of pressure. Donna carried on for quite some time, working on Sam and listening to him moan with pleasure, as she varied the movements of her hand.

"Hmmmm, that feels so good." Sam whispered, unbuttoning the top few buttons of Donna's white dress and sliding his hand in to find her braless breasts.

Smirking, Donna was feeling unbelievably aroused, as Sam rolled one of her erect nipples between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to catch her breath. He was rock solid in her hand, as he leaned his head in closer, to find Donna's neck with his mouth. The flicks of Sam's tongue around her sensitive flesh, was starting to drive Donna wild and even more so, when he grazed his teeth along her neck. Everything was moving at a snails pace, each of them savouring the moment they knew wouldn't be repeated. Sam's breathing was labouring, with each of Donna's caressing stokes of his manhood and the low moans he was making, told her she was doing it right. The air around them was turning hotter, as each sexually charged minute ticked by.

"Do you want me Sam?" Donna whispered breathlessly, feeling his hand now leave her breasts and make it's way downwards.

Finding the bottom of Donna's short white dress, Sam slid his hand up underneath it. "More than anything." He whispered in response, trailing his fingers across her supple skin and stopping when he reached the silky fabric of her underwear.

Donna moaned at the sensation of Sam now pushing his hand inside her panties and immediately finding her warmth. He moaned too, feeling just how ready she was for him, when he discovered her wetness and glided two fingers into her. Their touch mirrored one another's, both wanting to satisfy each other as best they could. Sam knew too, that this would be the last time he'd make love to Donna and he wished it could last forever, as he plunged his fingers deeper into her. They were both aching to take it to the next level and when Donna heard Sam's moans increasing with each of her forceful strokes of her hand, she knew she had pushed him far enough. She released her hold on him, hearing him moan from the loss of contact and slowly turned over to face him. Sam's eyes were glazed, as he stared into Donna's and she started to undo the few buttons he'd done up on his white shirt. He was soon exposed to her and he slowly raised up to a seated position, resting his back against the headboard. Donna raised up as well, crouching next to him and staring intensely into his gorgeous eyes, as she eased his shorts and boxers downwards. Neither of them said anything, as Donna then kept eye contact with Sam, whist pulling her dress off over her head. Throwing it to the side of the bed, she quickly did the same with her underwear and crawled up to kneel astride Sam. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close against his now naked torso.

"You're so god damn beautiful." Sam whispered, their faces a few inches apart, as he delicately trailed his thumb over her swollen cheekbone and shook his head at the thought of what Alex had done to her.

Smiling in response, Donna wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and leant in to kiss his lips. It was hungry and passionate, tongues fighting against one another, searching for new territory. Sam's hands slid down Donna's back and round to her hips, lifting her up to slide down onto his solid erection. She gasped loudly as he filled her up inch by inch and then slid his hands round to her rear. They were now rocking at a slow pace, gazing back into one another's eyes, as they tenderly made love. It was so loving, so perfect, so right.

Trailing her fingers through Sam's hair, Donna closed her eyes, as his lips found her neck. "Don't stop." She whispered, grinding down harder onto him and feeling him sucking her flesh.

Sam had no intention on stopping. He was feeling himself pushing deeper into Donna's tight, aroused womanhood, making them both moan in unison. The pace was picking up, hands wandering and breathing getting more and more shallow, as the kisses became more intense. Their bodies were now writhing against each other's, taking them towards their climax and fast. With the perspiration trickling down between Donna's breasts, Sam pulled her closer, capturing the moisture with his tongue, before finding her lips once more. Donna began to moan into his mouth, feeling the start of her orgasm building within her and dug her nails into the flesh, as she held on around his broad shoulders. It was fast approaching, making her body move harder onto Sam's now throbbing member and making them both groan with pleasure as she did. With one hand placed on her back, Sam griped on tightly to her hip with the other one. A few more thrusts and Donna was there, emitting a long, low moan as she came. Her orgasm shook her, making her hot body shudder violently against Sam's, as he held her in place. He was right there with her, kissing her with force as he ejaculated within her womanhood. Slowly coming to a stop, the pair of them gasped and fought to steady their ragged breathing. They remained in one another's arms for quite a while, placing sweet appreciative kisses on each other's lips.

"Thank you." Donna whispered, planting one last kiss on Sam's lips, as she raised up to allow him to finally withdraw from her and moved to lay down in the bed.

Moving down to lay by her side, Sam smiled. "It was a pleasure." He said in response, pulling Donna into his arms and delicately kissing her sore cheekbone.

After laying in each other's arms for quite a while, Donna knew she'd have to go. He fiancé was already suspicious and after the way he'd reacted with her earlier, she didn't want to give him an excuse to flair up again. If she were to make it work with Alex, she was going to have to sit down with him, when they had both cooled off. There was still too much going on in her head, for Donna to deal with it right now. She would have to keep it all together, before she well and truly ruined her life and did something she'd regret later.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Sam, peering into Donna's beautiful green eyes and finding her lost in thought.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Donna cleared her thoughts. "Just how different things might have been, if we hadn't have screwed it up all those years ago." Said Donna, looking back into Sam's eyes and instantly regretting bringing up the past, when she saw his sadness.

Slowly nodding his head, Sam sighed. "We can't change the past Donna." He replied, trailing his fingertips down Donna's naked back, as she pulled away from his hold and got out of bed. "But we can take control of our future." He continued, finding his discarded underwear and pulling them on as he got out of bed.

Donna was getting dressed too, trying hard not to make eye contact with Sam. She knew where this was heading. He was about to tell her he loved her again and she didn't want to hear it right now. She couldn't hear it right now, she was weak and every time Sam said it, it wore her down just a little bit more. Donna had tried the whole 'being in love with Sam Carmichael' thing and it hadn't worked the first time, she had no reason to believe it would work now. She kept telling herself it would never work, that they were on different wavelengths, but it hadn't stopped her coming back for more.

Wrapping his arms around Donna's waist, after she'd pulled her dress on, Sam held her tight. "Are you listening to what I'm saying darling?" He asked, hooking his finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You're doing it again. You're running away." He continued, watching Donna swallow softly as they stared into one another's eyes. "You're completely dismissing the idea that we could have a future together and for what? To be with a coward that thinks it's okay to knock you about?"

Feeling her heart wrench at his words, Donna placed her hands on Sam's chest and pushed him away from her. She had listened to everything he had said, but she really couldn't deal with it. Her heart was in complete turmoil. She was feeling things she couldn't quite understand and her head was beginning to thud with all his questions. Donna knew she had to get out of there before it was too late and she broke down, telling Sam exactly how she felt about him. Even if she did, she wouldn't be any closer to bringing simplicity back to her life, she'd just make things worse. If Sam knew that she loved him, he'd never let her go and he wouldn't go back to his own life in America.

"Don't do this Sam, please." Said Donna, walking round to the side of the bed and retrieving her underwear. "Don't ruin what we had this weekend." She added, pulling her panties back on and walking over to the dressing table mirror to straighten out her hair.

Sam stood, now dressed in his shorts once more and watched Donna through the mirror, as she examined the mark on her face. He shook his head, unable to come to terms with Donna's lack of emotion, when she looked at what her supposedly loving fiancé had inflicted on her. His heart ached, knowing a man had raised his hand to the woman he loved and that she was contemplating carrying on, as if nothing had happened. When he thought Donna loved him, everything had seemed so right, but now, Sam didn't know what to think.

"So that's it? You're going to stay with him?" Asked Sam, walking up behind Donna and staring into her eyes through the reflection.

Closing her eyes briefly, Donna turned round to face Sam. "Yes." She simply replied, even though she hadn't really thought it through yet. "You knew I was engaged to someone when we started this Sam. We were never going to be a couple… It was just sex." She finished, now staring back into his eyes and trying not to burst out crying when she saw how upset he was getting.

Reaching out to cup Donna's face in his hands, Sam felt his heart sinking in his chest. "For you maybe. For me, it was so much more Donna." He replied, feeling Donna placing her hands on his bare chest. "We didn't just have sex, we made love… And that's all I feel for you sweetheart…Love." He finished, placing a slow, tender kiss on her soft lips.

"I'm sorry Sam." Whispered Donna, blinking, as a stray tear trickled down her cheek. "It's over." She continued, returning the kiss to his lips, before backing away from him. "Please stay in touch when you return to New York… For Sophie's sake."

Before Sam had time to respond to her, Donna then turned and left, closing the door behind her. That was it. It was over. Running his hand through his hair, Sam sighed heavily and turned to look at the bed where they had just made love… _It hadn't ended the way he'd intended it to. In a perfect world, Donna would've told him she loved him too and she'd have got rid of the idiot she was engaged to. But this wasn't a perfect world and Sam's dream of spending the rest of his life with her, slowly dissolved into nothing. He'd tried his best. He'd told her countless times how he felt about her, only to have it practically thrown back in his face. If anything, Sam didn't regret having a brief affair with Donna, far from it, he'd loved every moment they'd spent together. Although it was never meant to be, he'd forever hold the memories in his heart. Then there was Sophie, the young woman that may or may not be his daughter. He would be keeping in touch with her and of course, keeping himself attached to Donna in some way in the process. He didn't have to sever all ties completely…_

**************

Closing her eyes as she sat alone on the beach, Donna could feel the warm sea breeze blowing across the water, as the sun began to set. She had gone down there to be on her own for a while and to try and work through her problems, one by one. It was no use. Donna just couldn't think straight after what had gone on today and her sore cheekbone simply brought her back to reality, confirming she'd messed up. Running her fingertips over her cheek, Donna took a deep breath and sighed, as she then peered out across the calming waters of Kalokairi. Hearing her friends chatting animatedly, as they walked down the stone steps to the beach, Donna should've known it wouldn't take them long to find her.

"Hey you." Said Rosie with a smile, as she and Tanya approached, each holding a bottle of booze in their hands. "We've been looking for you."

Donna bit her lower lip nervously, as her friends sat down in the sand next to her. "Well you found me." She responded, slowly turning her head to face them.

Both the Dynamo's mouths fell open, as soon as they saw the swelling on Donna's face and Rosie leaned in closer to have a better look. For some reason, Donna felt embarrassed and quickly looked away from her best friends, praying they wouldn't start asking questions. That wasn't going to happen, not in a million years. The Dynamos would want to know everything and as usual, Donna would fill them in with the details of the day. It always happened and Donna should've been grateful that she had two amazing friends that would help her through her troubles whenever possible.

After flashing Rosie a worried look, Tanya opened up a bottle of Ouzo and passed it to Donna. "What happened sweetie?" She asked, then reaching for her cigarettes in her bag. "Who did that to you?"

Taking a long swig of the strong tasting alcohol, Donna then took a cigarette from her friend. "Alex." She answered, lighting up the Marlborough Light with Tanya's lighter. "He accused me of sleeping with Bill or Harry… Or maybe both, seeing as I'm such a slut." She finished, rolling her eyes and inhaling deeply on the cigarette.

"He actually came straight out with it?" Asked Rosie, her eye wandering towards Bill's boat docked just offshore. "Wrong guy, but still, how did he know?" She continued, looking back at Donna and shaking her head.

Exhaling the swirling smoke into the now nearly black sky, Donna looked at her friends. "He found a condom in our room." She replied, then taking another sip of Ouzo and peering down at the sand in front of her.

Frowning, Tanya peered at Donna. "A condom?… But you don't use them." She said, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Exactly. _We _don't use them, so he figured I had been using them with someone else." Donna answered, sighing once more and flicking the ash off the slowly burning cigarette in her hand. "Which of course isn't true, because I didn't use them with Sam either… When we made love all night long in my room." She continued, her voice getting quieter and quieter when she reached the final part and closed her eyes as the vivid flashbacks hit.

Nodding, Rosie shifted into a more comfortable position on the sand. "So he hit you for that?" She asked, taking the bottle of alcohol from Tanya and taking a quick sip.

Shrugging, Donna looked round at her best friend's again. "Possibly… Or it could've been the fact that I then accused him of fucking one of the trolley dollies he works with." She said, causing Tanya to let out a snort of laughter, before shutting straight up. "Which, for all I know could be true. I mean he disappears for weeks on end, supposedly working… But how do I know he's not living some double life somewhere?"

"You don't honey." Responded Tanya, shaking her head. "But I'm sorry… He should never of hit you, ever."

"Tanya's right Don. First of all, no man should ever hit a woman and second of all, he has no real proof that you've been sleeping with anyone." Said Rosie, feeling herself getting upset that Alex had done that to her best friend. "I hope you kicked his sorry arse off the island."

Taking one last drag on the cigarette, Donna exhaled and stubbed it out in the sand next to her. She couldn't look her friends in the eye. The embarrassment hit her once more and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes for the countless time today. She felt nauseous at the thought of herself being so weak. It wasn't like her in the slightest, she had always been headstrong and fiercely independent, now she was nothing more than a train wreck of emotions… _She loved Alex, but was she in love with him? Was she going to carry on as if nothing had happened, because she felt guilty for cheating on him? Was she only staying with him as a safe option, whereas starting something more serious with Sam could be risky? … _Donna felt like screaming when the questions started to drive her silently insane.

"Oh my god Donna, please don't tell me you're seriously considering staying with him." Asked Tanya, her tone now raised a little, enough to get Donna's attention. "The bastard hit you for fuck sake. What's to say he won't do it again?" She continued, grabbing Donna's arm and pulling her round to face her and Rosie.

Wiping the tears, that were now running down her face, Donna took a deep breath. "I need to speak to him… I'm going to try and make it work." She answered, barely audible over the sound of the ocean lapping the shore.

"Donna!" Exclaimed Rosie with shock in her voice. "You can't be serious. What about Sam? Does he know what Alex did to you?" She asked, now staring at her best friend in total disbelief, as did Tanya.

Slowly nodding, Donna wiped her tears once more. "Yes, I went to see him and I had to stop him from going to kick the shit out of Alex… We…" She replied, now seeing her friends nodding. "We ended up having sex again and… Oh my god, this is such a fucking mess. Why the hell did Sam have to turn up here and why the hell did I start this whole stupid affair?" She finally finished, slumping forward to hold her head in her hands.

Moving closer towards their best friend, the Dynamos pulled Donna into a tight embrace. "It happened because you love him Donna. You couldn't resist him honey. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was meant to be… But one thing's for sure… Alex doesn't deserve you honey." Said Tanya, gently rubbing Donna's back and letting her cry to get it out of her system. "He's an asshole and Sam should've kicked the shit out of him."

Holding Donna close, until her sobs had subsided, the Dynamos still couldn't get over the fact that her fiancé had hit her. They knew Donna was a mess and once they had got her to listen to reason and face the truth, that Alex had no right to do that to her, then they could help her see things more clearly… To them, it couldn't be any clearer cut; Sam loved Donna, Donna loved Sam, Alex was an asshole and needed to be taught a lesson of some sort. If they had to do it themselves, then they would. They'd do anything to protect their best friend, anything… Waiting for Donna to compose herself, Tanya passed her the Ouzo, to steady her nerves.

"Where's Sam now?" Asked Tanya, staring into Donna's red rimmed eyes.

"He's packing. Going back to New York. Back to his life, like I'll go back to mine." Replied Donna, taking a sip of the stinging alcohol and passing it back to her friend.

Shaking her head, Rosie sighed. "Oh Donna, are you sure that this is what you want love?" She asked, feeling herself welling up too, at seeing her friend so stressed.

"Yes." Donna whispered, slowly standing up and shaking the sand from her dress. "I love you girls." She added, before turning and walking away towards the villa.

*****************

Reaching the top step from the beach, Donna stopped in her tracks, as she came face to face with Alex. He looked as though he'd been crying, he looked apologetic, he looked so sad. Staring into one another's eyes for a few silent filled moments, they both seemed to be at a loss as to what to say. Alex finally shook his head, as he peered at the wound he'd inflicted on her in the heat of their argument. He felt guilty for hurting her, even though, at the time he hadn't stopped to think about his actions, or the consequences they might have held.

"Donna, I'm so sorry." Said Alex, reaching out to try and stroke her face, only to have Donna back away from him.

Seeing Pepper walking out of the reception, Donna cleared her throat. "Maybe we should talk about this upstairs." She replied quietly, not wanting anything to erupt in front of her young workers.

Alex nodded in agreement, relieved that his fiancé was still talking to him after what he'd done. Turning, he started to walk across the courtyard, towards the reception area. Donna took a deep breath and followed, nearly jumping out of her skin, as Sam appeared around the corner, carrying his black holdall. He stopped walking, his gaze falling on Alex as he went up the steps on his way to Donna's bedroom. Sam could feel his anger building up inside him, as his fist clenched into a tight ball. Noticing this straight away, Donna was overcome with a surge of nausea tearing through her and a panicked look took over her face. She shot Sam a warning look, telling him to back down and not say anything. That was all she needed right now, her lover and her fiancé getting into a fight and blowing everything out of the water. For Donna's sake, Sam backed down. He didn't want to cause her any more trouble than he already had. She had made her decision and he would just have to accept it.

Feeling her heart beating double time, Donna realised it had worked. She stared at him for a few moments, taking in his handsome features for the very last time and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him, as she slowly walked away. With that, she knew Sam was gone and she now had to face her fiancé once and for all. She reached her room, feeling her breathing become shallower, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Alex was sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her and instantly started with the apologies once again.

"Enough Alex." Said Donna holding her hand up to silence him. "You say you're sorry now, but how do I know you won't hit me again when you decide to jump to your own conclusions?" She continued, her tone cold and low. "Do you know, I always told myself that I could never be with a man that showed violence towards me or my child…Yet here I am here with you now, when really I should be telling you to leave."

Standing up, Alex walked towards Donna, coming to a stop a few inches away from her. "It will never happen again beautiful. I promise." He whispered, sliding one arm around her slender waist and pulling her towards him. "It's just the thought of you letting another guy touch you, makes me crazy… But if you say nothing happened with Harry or Bill, then I believe you." He continued, placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her softly on the lips. "I trust you."

Donna closed her eyes. Alex had said he believed her, he trusted her and now she was the one feeling like shit. She had been sleeping around behind his back and she had thoroughly enjoyed every single minute of it too. Now because of this, she'd near enough let Alex get away with what he'd done. Donna knew she would have to push all thoughts of Sam Carmichael to the back of her mind, if any part of this relationship was going to work out. She just hoped the damage she had caused, could be fixed as time went on and her fling with Sam would become a distant memory of what might have been.

***************

A.N. Ok there ya go my friends… Hope you liked it? Stupid Donna, poor Sam… I promise that if you're nice and review, you will see what happens next. More drama to come and hopefully it includes the end of Alex?! Hehehe… You know what to doooo, Loads of love, Liv x


	12. Chapter Twelve

N.B. Happy New Year all! Hope you all had a fab Christmas and new year… Mine could have been better, but never mind lol… This MIGHT be the last update from me, before I ESCAPE to New York for five days childfree!! Whoop Whoop! Lmao (Will try and squeeze in a chap on the sequel if I can)… Mwahs for all the lovely reviews hunnies! Hugs & smooches for my Dynamos, love ya M & V! xxx

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Donna was miserable, thoroughly miserable, as she tried to get on with her life as best she could. Since Sam had left the island of Kalokairi three days ago, there had been this strange aching feeling in her chest, whenever she thought about him and she longed for it to disappear as fast as he had… _He had done it once more. Whether he knew it or not, Sam had left and taken a piece of her heart with him. It was history repeating itself, or near enough anyway. This time it had been Donna telling Sam to leave, when all he had done throughout their brief affair, was declare his undying love for her. Maybe it had been his bad timing, or maybe it had been fate, but either way, Donna knew their relationship was one that couldn't flourish. It had been fun, it had been exciting, but it had also been so very wrong. She knew how it felt to be cheated on and the undeniable pain it caused, but that hadn't stopped her jumping straight into bed with Sam, with all thoughts of Alex pushed far to the back of her mind. Donna had done to her fiancé, what Sam Carmichael had done to her all those years ago and she hated herself for it. She had always been such a loyal person, her long lasting friendship with the Dynamos testament to this, but there was something between her and Sam, that made her forget her morals in the blink of an eye. It was as though some unworldly magnetic force had brought them back together and there was absolutely nothing she could do to repel it. It was there and had probably been there, right from their very first meeting, twenty-one years ago…_

Walking into the laundry room, just off the courtyard, Donna sighed deeply as she threw the pile of bedding down onto the floor, in front of the washing machine. It was still early morning, but she had nearly completed all her chores for the day and knew it was down to the fact that she'd hardly slept in the past few days, instead just throwing herself into work to stop her having some sort of mental breakdown. Things with Alex had been far from alright and every time Donna looked in the mirror, she was sadly reminded by the small bruise, of what he'd done to her. He of course, was trying to act as though nothing had happened and carry on with life as normal. If only it was that simple for Donna.

"There you are honey." Said Tanya cheerfully, as she stood in the open doorway of the laundry room. "Rosie and I wanted to know if you fancied lunch on the mainland with us?… There's a waiter at that little restaurant you like, with the tightest ass you've ever seen." She continued, going off on a tangent, as her mind drifted.

Turning round to face her friend, Donna rolled her eyes as she found her staring dreamily into thin air. "My god, is that all you think about Tan?" She asked, then turning back to the task of loading the washing machine.

"Says the woman who spent four days having illicit sex with someone other than her fiancé _and_ got caught out in a public restroom I may add." Tanya replied, snapping out of her thoughts and letting out a snort of sarcastic laughter.

With her back to the brunette, Donna closed her eyes for a brief moment and swallowed softly. "What time are we going?" She asked, totally ignoring what the Dynamo had said, not wanting to get into a conversation about Sam.

Checking her gold Rolex, Tanya shrugged. "How about we meet at the bar in an hour?" She suggested, then looking up at her friend as she turned round.

"Okay then, I'll finish off and go get ready." Donna replied, forcing a smile and walking out of the laundry room past her backup girl.

*******

Quietly opening her bedroom door, Donna entered and wasn't surprised to find her fiancé still in bed asleep… _They had tried to talk about their relationship the previous evening, which ended in an argument and Alex storming down to the bar to get drunk. By the time he eventually came back up to the room, stumbling and smelling of booze, Donna was already in bed. She had felt him slide in beside her, as she pretended to sleep and after laying awake for most of the night, she finally gave up trying to sleep. It was early that morning, sitting at the kitchen table with a strong black coffee, when Donna's mind started to wander back to her time with Sam. At first she was smiling softly, thinking the about the way he'd made sweet love to her and made her feel so unbelievably wanted. Then the stinging tears had started, when she thought about what she'd done to Alex and in return, what he'd done to her. Donna couldn't believe how messed up her life had become, in only a matter of a few days. Here she was, a normally fun loving, free spirited woman, in a supposedly great relationship with a man that loved her and now everything was starting to turn to shit… _

"Hey beautiful." Said Alex, slowly sitting up in bed, after the sound of his fiancé in the bathroom woke him.

Donna took a deep breath and finished clipping her hair up in the bathroom mirror. She had wanted to get ready and leave before Alex woke, not relishing the idea of getting into another conflict with him. By the sounds of it, he was no longer pissed at her though, but that didn't mean everything was okay. Their fight last night had started because Donna had rebuffed her fiancé's sexual advances and he had started once more, with the accusations of her 'getting it' elsewhere. That had been true, but not now and Donna was beginning to tire of having to defend herself. As far as she was concerned, it was over and now she wanted a fresh start, but couldn't achieve that, if Alex wouldn't let it drop.

"Hi." Responded Donna coldly, walking into the bedroom and straight to her wardrobe.

Watching his fiancé slipping out of her dark blue sundress and pulling on a shorter white one, Alex frowned. He knew she was being off with him and he started to regret walking out on her last night. Alex knew he'd hurt her, but unfortunately, he couldn't control his jealousy and now it seemed, his temper. He'd messed up and now he was paying for it with her coldness towards him. Crossing the bright, airy room, Donna paused at her dressing table and applied the finishing touch of pale lipstick. She still hadn't looked in Alex's direction and nearly jumped out of her skin, when we appeared silently behind her.

"Where are you going?" Asked Alex, trailing his fingertips down the bare, sun kissed flesh on Donna's arms.

Slowly turning round to face him, Donna stared into Alex's eyes. "I'm going out for lunch with the girls." She answered simply, then allowing her gaze to travel down his naked body. "It's after midday… Maybe you should put some clothes on." She added, her face remaining expressionless as she peered back into his eyes.

Alex smiled at her and shook his head. "You know, there was a time when you insisted I didn't wear any clothes and I seem to remember a time when you wouldn't even let me out of your bed before midday." He said, tenderly resting his hand on her neck and trailing his thumb across her jaw line.

"Yeah, well not today." Donna replied, her body tensing, as she broke eye contact with him and stared across the room.

Not one to give up easily, Alex moved closer to his fiancé and cupped her beautiful face in his hands, forcing her to look at him once more. Before Donna knew what was happening, Alex's lips were pressed against her own and he was moving her back to rest against the dressing table. It should have felt right, it should've felt natural, but it didn't. As quick as a flash, images of Sam flooded Donna's head, making her whole body go rigid, at the sight of his face racing through her mind. Her heart was now pumping, with the sensation of her fiancé's hands slipping from her face and down her body. Even though Donna wasn't responding to his kiss, Alex persisted, pressing himself harder against her, allowing his fast growing arousal to let her know how much he wanted her.

"Alex please, not now." Donna managed to mumble, with his tongue starting to probe the entrance of her mouth. "I've got to go." She finished, placing her hands on his smooth chest and gently pushing him away from her.

Respecting her wishes, Alex backed off. "How long is this going to go on for Donna?… Huh?" He asked, his English accent accentuated with his now slightly raised voice. "A few days, a week, what?" He continued, walking to the nightstand and finding some clean underwear in the top drawer. "I've said I'm sorry, over and fucking over, but still you won't let me anywhere near you… What's the fucking point?" He finally finished ranting, pulling on his boxers and staring straight into his fiancé's green eyes.

Feeling the rage building up inside her, Donna stepped closer to Alex. "The _fucking_ point Alex, is that I'm finding it extremely difficult to get turned on by a man, that decides it's okay to do _this _to me." She answered in an equally raised tone and pointing out the now thankfully fading bruise on her cheekbone.

Neither of them said another word, as they stared at one another for a few moments. Alex had once again nearly lost his temper with her and this time, Donna had managed to put a stop to it, with her simple, yet justified answer to his questions. Yes he'd apologised over and over, but that still didn't make what he'd done right and it certainly didn't mean that Donna had forgiven him yet. She still didn't know if it was even possible to forgive him for hitting her, let alone forget it and move on.

"I'll see you later." Said Donna after a few more seconds, her tone now softened when she saw the look of remorse in her fiancé's eyes.

Turning away, Donna picked up her purse from the dressing table and left the room. She waited until she'd reached the bottom stair, before she stopped to compose herself. This was proving to be more difficult than she initially thought it would be. Donna had convinced herself that as soon as Alex had come back to Kalokairi and Sam had left for New York, all would be back to normal, as though nothing had ever happened. How wrong she had been. She was slowly losing it and she didn't know how she was going to cope. The thought of having to make love to Alex, whilst visions of Sam invaded her mind, sickened her. It literally made her sick to her stomach, knowing that she'd managed to fuck up her normally loving relationship with her fiancé and let Sam into her heart once more… _Shitttttttt, _Donna mouthed to herself, leaning against the pale blue wall and gently banging her head onto the cool surface.

***************

Lunch with her two best friends, had been a pleasant distraction for Donna, as had the three bottles of Pinot Grigio they'd consumed in a relatively short space of time. Now relaxing back in their chairs outside the small restaurant, the conversation had continued on a light note, all until the topic turned to Donna's relationship with Captain Logan and how they were getting along. She really didn't feel like talking about it, even to her backup girls, but knew she'd have to sooner or later.

"Is everything alright you and Alex now Don?" Asked Rosie, the sound of genuine concern in her voice. "I mean after he…" She added, trailing off and pointing briefly at Donna's bruise. "You know…"

Rolling her eyes, Donna took a sip of her white wine. "Yeah, everything's just fabulous darling." She answered in an exaggerated sarcastic tone, before placing her glass down on the table in front of her.

Rosie shuffled uneasily on her seat and looked across at Tanya for a bit of support. Both women had made it perfectly clear to Donna, about how they felt about Alex, but had soon backed down at her request to leave it alone for the time being. That had been three days ago and now they were more than curious to know how the blonde was going to handle the situation. It would be difficult, but the Dynamos had decided to support Donna in anyway they could, even if they didn't like the choices she made. That was all part and parcel of being best friends, but other than offer advice, there was nothing they could do to change her mind once it was set.

"Well you know what we think about him." Said Tanya, shaking her head and pouring herself yet another glass of chilled white wine. "If he so much as raises his hand to you again, I swear…"

"Swear what?" Donna cut in, feeling herself instantly wound up at the way the discussion was heading. "Hit him with your Prada heels? Batter him round the head with your Gucci purse?…" She continued, taking a quick swig of her drink. "I love you girls, but I'm not about to start taking advice from a serial bride and a woman that's never had a relationship lasting longer than a week." Donna finally finished, but quickly regretting being so harsh on her friends, when she saw the look of hurt in their eyes.

Sighing deeply, Donna reached down for her large purse, which was sitting by her feet and took out a few notes. Placing them on the table, she stood and threw her purse over her shoulder. She'd had fun, but now she'd had enough. Donna had run away from her problems for too long and now she had to go back and sort things out with her fiancé, once and for all. She kept reminding herself, that none of this was Alex's fault, it was all her doing… _She had been the one sneaking around. She had been the one having an affair, not him and now she was going to have to fix the cracks in their relationship. Sam Carmichael was going to have to be banished from her mind, heart and soul, if she was ever going to be happy again…_

"It's been fun girls, but I've got to get back." Said Donna quietly, turning and walking away in the direction of the dock.

Quickly standing, the Dynamos both threw some more money down on the table to cover the bill and took off after Donna. They knew their best friend hadn't meant to hurt them with her words and that she was only lashing out at them because she was hurting and confused. Catching up with the blonde, at the bottom of the old cobbled street, Rosie and Tanya both wrapped their arms around her waist as they drew along side her. They wanted Donna to know they were there for her and still loved her unconditionally.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Whispered Tanya, placing a loving kiss on the side of Donna's head, as all three of them walked along the dock towards the waiting ferry.

Wiping a few stray tears, as the silently fell, Donna sighed. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said… It's just…" She replied in almost a whisper herself and trailing off before finishing her sentence.

"Hard. We know love." Rosie responded, finishing off what she knew her best friend was going to say.

Taking their seats onboard the boat, the three women remained silent until the ferry had set off across the calm waters. Donna wiped away the last of her hot tears and thought things through for a moment. She knew she'd been horrible to her fiancé earlier, but it was only because he wouldn't let the matter go and her natural response was to spring on the defensive. He was partly to blame for her outburst, he had hit her after all, but in a way, Donna realised she'd probably deserved it. She was being repaid for her betrayal, her punishment for committing the awful sin of adultery.

"You have no idea how hard this is." Donna said, breaking the long silence between her and her backup girls. "I've completely fucked up this time and it's all my own stupid fault… If I'd have been strong… If I'd have kept my bloody knickers on, then I wouldn't be in this horrible situation now." She added, closing her eyes and sighing loudly. "Once again, Sam Carmichael has ruined my life."

"Oh honey, don't say that." Replied Tanya, placing her arm around Donna's shoulder and giving her a supportive squeeze. "Your fling with Sam has given you a wake up call… Think about it… Does Alex make you as happy as Sam does? When you make love to Alex, does it feel as good as it did with Sam?" She asked, peering up at a worried looking Rosie, who obviously didn't want her to get their friend worked up again.

Shaking her head, Donna then rested it on Rosie's shoulder, as she cuddled up to her. "It's not just about the sex, but… Alex and I haven't made love since he first came back for Sophie's wedding… I can't bring myself to do it. Every time he tries, all I see is Sam… His face, his smile…" She said quietly, feeling even more tears beginning to form in her emerald green eyes. "Will it ever be back to normal?"

"Well you have a choice honey." Answered Tanya, taking Donna's hand in hers. "You can either grit your teeth and get back into bed with Alex, where I'm sure thoughts of Sam will disappear _eventually_… Or you listen to what your heart is telling you and go after Mr. Carmichael."

Actually listening to what her friend was saying to her, Donna mulled her words over in her mind… _Yes she had a choice, one she was going to have to make and soon. It wasn't fair to keep pushing Alex away. It was either get on with it and forget about the past few days, or lay all her cards on the table, coming clean with her fiancé, no doubt bringing the engagement to an end… _The three women remained silent throughout the rest of the boat ride, allowing Donna to think things through on her own. By the time the ferry had docked on Kalokairi, she had made her decision. Whether it was the right one or not, only time would tell.

*************

Arriving back at the hotel a short while later, Donna headed straight to the courtyard bar and downed two large measures of scotch, one after the other. She was on edge, her heart beating at ten to the dozen and her hands visibly shaking as she placed the glass down on the bar. The Dynamos remained uncharacteristically quiet, both watching their best friend get merrily drunk under the afternoon sun. Knowing that the blonde had drunk more than enough, Rosie interjected and moved the bottle of booze away from her. They knew the pain Donna was going through, they knew her head was a complete mess, but for the first time ever, drink wasn't the answer to her problems.

"I think you've had enough honey." Said Rosie, giving Donna a caring smile as she finally looked up at her.

Donna nodded slowly and managed a smile in return. "I know, you're right." She replied quietly, taking a cigarette off Tanya as she lit it. "I've decided what I'm going to do." She added, then inhaling deeply on the Marlborough and exhaling the smoke into the air, before handing it back to her friend. "I'm going to try and make things work between Alex and I."

Shaking her head, Tanya frowned. "Oh Donna, are you sure that's what you really want sweetie?" She asked, the sound of genuine worry in her tone.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Donna nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She answered in barely a whisper, trying hard not to break down in tears, when she peered up to find a look of complete dismay in both her best friend's eyes.

Before either of the backup girls could respond, Donna turned on her heels and headed towards her bedroom… _Her best friend had asked her if this was what she really wanted and although she'd said yes, it wasn't the truth. Far from it. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be with Sam, but that was never going to happen. He'd gone, left the island and back to his own life in New York, probably straight into the arms of another woman for all she knew. The Sam Carmichael 'thing' had been a fantasy and now Donna knew she had to face her reality, banishing all memories and thoughts of him… You can do this Sheridan, _Donna kept telling herself over and over, as she reached the top step and opened the door to her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Donna found her fiancé sat on the bed, reading through his next schedule for work. Alex looked up, instantly meeting her gaze and without a smile or anything, he peered back down to the papers in his hand. Donna knew he was pissed at her, mainly because of their earlier argument, but also because she'd walked out on him to go out with her girlfriends. She was now well intoxicated, the effects of the wine and scotch making her feel dizzy yet overly confident at the same time. This was it, the next step in moving on with her life and taking control of it, before it was too late. Donna closed her eyes for a few moments, took a deep breath and freed her mind of all other thoughts, other than the task in hand.

"Make love to me Alex." Said Donna, closing the bedroom door and staring down at her fiancé.

Without looking up from what he was reading, Alex sighed. "You're drunk." He answered, marking something in his planner and checking through the pages.

Peeling the white sundress off over her head, Donna smiled. "Yes I am." She responded, throwing it to the floor and walking over to the bed. "Now please, just fuck me." She continued, climbing onto the bed and grabbing the papers out of her fiancé's hand, throwing them to the floor to meet her dress.

As soon as Alex turned his head to look at her, Donna attacked his lips with hungry kisses. She slid into lap, frantically pawing at the front of his shirt and after not getting anywhere with the buttons, she simply ripped it open. Alex was in shock with his fiancé's behaviour and didn't respond to her forceful kisses at first, even when her hands moved down to the button of his jeans. After fumbling with the zipper for a few moments, Donna finally achieved her goal and pushed Alex back onto the bed.

"What are you doing Donna?" Asked Alex, staring up into her glazed green eyes, as she started to yank his jeans down, along with his boxers.

"I'd have thought that was fairly obvious." Donna slurred in response, now kneeling up to pull her own underwear down.

Now looking his fiancé's fantastic body up and down, Alex was turned on in a matter of seconds… _He had been mad at her, but seeing her like this and begging for sex, made all his anger quickly subside. It didn't once cross the pilot's mind, that Donna had needed to get drunk in order to get into bed with him. Her being so forceful with him was definitely a major turn on and an offer he simply couldn't refuse…_ Sitting back up, Alex took hold of Donna and slammed her down on the bed. He was already rock hard for her, as he moved between her legs, pinning her arms above her head. Pausing, Alex stared deeply into his fiancé's eyes, noticing the tears welling up in them. Donna was trying her hardest not to cry, wanting the moment to be over with as soon as possible.

Frowning, Alex moved closer to her. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, confused as to why her mood had suddenly changed.

"Nothing." Donna whispered, trailing one leg up Alex's and bringing it to a rest on his hip. "Don't speak, just do it."

Moving his head forward, Alex captured Donna's lips with his and instantly slid his tongue in to meet hers. Without further warning he thrust his solid erection into her womanhood, causing Donna to gasp at the intense burning sensation that ripped through her for a brief moment. She closed her eyes tightly, desperately trying to get into it, as Alex continued his hold on her wrists and thrust hard into her. Donna could feel her heart sinking slowly, filling her chest with a horrible dull ache, when she suddenly realised this was how it was going to be for the rest of her life… _Even in the heat of the moment, when they were in the throws of passion, Sam was always still tender with her. He put her needs first, never wanting to hurt her and always made her feel like they'd made love, not just had sex. She'd always though sex with Alex was pretty good, but now she'd experienced the real deal with Sam, nothing could ever compare…_

Alex's thrusts were speeding up and his moans of pleasure getting louder, bringing Donna out of her thoughts of Sam. So far, she had laid there, practically unresponsive, but her fiancé had somehow failed to notice her lack of enthusiasm. His grip on Donna's wrists loosened and his attention quickly tuned to her neck, licking and sucking on her sensitive flesh. It wasn't going as well as she'd planned and Donna was unable to stop the building tears in her eyes, from making their escape onto the bed below her head.

"Oh Donna." Moaned Alex, as his tongue flicked from her neck to her ear. "You feel amazing."

It wasn't working for her. Donna was going through the motions, whist the vivid visions of Sam crept back into her head… _Stop it. Why are you doing this to me? Why? _Was she could think, as Alex continued his fast, hard movements within her. It was then it came to her, if Donna couldn't get Sam Carmichael out of her head, then she had to use it to her advantage. Close her eyes and imagine it was him making love to her now, not the man she was supposed to be spending the rest of her life with. It wasn't the best long term solution, but it was one that might help her now… Closing her eyes, Donna slid her hand round to the back of Alex's neck and the other down his now sweat drenched back. She tried to relax, parting her legs further and bringing them both to a stop on his thrusting hips. Alex groaned at the sensation of his fiancé taking his throbbing length deeper into her warmth. That's when Donna's imagination came into play and her body started to respond to what Alex was doing to her. In her mind, it was Sam's lips now on hers, Sam's tongue that was now probing the wetness of her mouth and Sam moaning with every forceful movement into her.

Breaking for air from their now passionate kiss, Alex peered into Donna's eyes as she reluctantly opened them. "I'm comingggggg." He moaned, not giving his fiancé any time to respond, as he thrust into her for the last few times.

Feeling the warm sensation of Alex ejaculating with great force within her, Donna bit her lip as he then collapsed on top of her and buried his face into the crease of her neck. It was all over and before she'd got the chance to get into it. Holding him close, the weight of his heaving body not allowing her to move, Donna stared up at the ceiling and concentrated on not crying. Here she was again, left feeling unsatisfied, as her fiancé put his own needs first and didn't think anything of it. But this was it, this was how Donna had decided to live and she'd have to persevere if she really wanted it to work out… _It's just a glitch. Everything's going to be fine, _she thought to herself, forcing a smile, as Alex finally looked up at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"That was amazing." Smiled Alex, withdrawing from Donna and climbing out of bed to retrieve his underwear.

Rolling onto her side and turning away from him, Donna rolled her eyes. "Hmmm." Was all she could reply with, as she pulled the sheets up and wrapped them tightly around her naked body.

Alex and Sam were worlds apart. After making love, Sam loved nothing more than to hold Donna tight in his strong arms, whispering sweet nothings to her and wanting their closeness to last for as long as possible. Alex on the other hand, normally wanted to get straight up, offering his fiancé a simple kiss to show his appreciation… Closing her eyes, Donna was now thankful for the alcohol she'd consumed beforehand and the way it was making her feel sleepy. She didn't want to have to lie there, thinking about what had just happened, or whether she was in fact making yet another huge mistake when it came to her happiness. Her life was a complete mess and no amount of alcohol was going to see her through it, not unless she wanted her liver to give up on her too.

**************

Walking up the steps from the beach, Rosie had left Tanya on a lounger, soaking up the last of the afternoon sun. She had offered to make dinner for everyone tonight and wanted to get a head start on the preparations, before it got too late. Humming quietly to herself as she approached the kitchen, Rosie soon stopped when she heard a male voice coming from the open door. She paused, instantly realising it was her friend's fiancé and he was obviously in the middle of a telephone conversation on his cell. Rosie was about to walk away, to give Alex some privacy, when something he said stopped her dead in her tracks. Turning back round, Rosie crept closer to the door and silently listened.

"Natasha, I've told you baby, I'll be back in a few days." Said Alex down the phone, his voice kept as low as possible. "I'm out of flying hours and have to wait to take a flight out of Athens on Tuesday."

There was a brief pause, as the woman on the other side of the line must have been saying something in response. Rosie clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself making a sound. She was in utter shock at what she was hearing. Donna's fiancé calling another woman 'baby', telling her that he'd see her in a few days. This wasn't good.

"I know baby, I miss you too." Alex said after a short while. "It's so lonely lying in bed when you're not with me."

Rosie's eyes were filling with tears, as she continued to listen to Alex's phone conversation. She still couldn't believe it. Alexander Logan, Donna's supposedly loving fiancé, was cheating on her and he'd just been caught bang to rights. Not needing to hear anymore and not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Rosie took off towards the beach. She had to tell Tanya about what she'd just come across and work out what they were going to do about it. Since Alex had hit Donna, the Dynamos had taken an instant dislike to him, but decided it was best to tolerate him for their friend's sake.

Finding Tanya on the beach where she'd left her, Rosie slumped down onto the end of the brunette's sun-lounger. Tanya instantly opened her eyes and peered up at her fellow Dynamo. She could tell her friend was upset, but didn't have a clue what had happened during the short time she'd been gone. After calming herself down and taking a few minutes to compose herself, Rosie told Tanya about the telephone conversation. Listening to her friend's every word, Tanya was in shock too. It didn't take the pair of them long, to come to the decision that they should tell Donna everything.

* * *

A.N. There you go lovelies.. Hope you liked it! Alex is going from bad to worse isn't he?! Hahaha… Wonder how D will take the news? Will there be fireworks? Review to find out!! Lol… Love you all, Liv x


	13. Chapter Thirteen

N.B. Well 'here I go again!' Lol… HUGE thanks for the lovely reviews for the story so far, you all ROCK! For V & M, love ya both! MWAHS x … ENJOY! X

And for all you readers who have added this and the 'Sequel' to your favourites.. How about a few comments, to tell me what you think?! Good and Bad are all appreciated! Mwahs x

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Drifting in and out of a light sleep, Donna was glad her fiancé had decided to head to the mainland to grab a few things and had left her to her own devices. The alcohol consumed during lunch with the Dynamos was now playing havoc with her head and to say she felt crap was an understatement. Rolling over onto her other side, Donna sighed deeply and trailed her hand along the crumpled cotton bed sheets. Her thoughts immediately drifted back to less than an hour ago, when she and Alex had been having sex in that very spot… _There had been no romance there, nothing. The sheer fact that she'd had to get drunk to sleep with her fiancé, made her body shiver with shame. The decision to try and make things work out between them was actually proving to be more difficult than she'd thought it would be. Getting inebriated every time it came to making love to Alex, was not the answer and Donna knew it. It wasn't the way she wanted to live her life, not now, not ever, but there wasn't anything she could do to change her inner feelings… _Then the thoughts of Sam came flooding into her aching head, as she now stared up at the plain painted ceiling… _She had had sex with Sam in the same bed not so long ago, but that had felt so right. It had felt like actual lovemaking, not just some quick fuck she was now used to experiencing with her fiancé. Sam had taken his time with her, using all his knowledge to please her; from the seductive foreplay, right through to intercourse and him not stopping until he knew she'd reached her much anticipated climax. He was tender, caring and the most perfect lover…_

"Arghhhhhh." Moaned Donna, covering her watery eyes with her hands. "You are such an idiot."

Laying there, not wanting to move and feeling sorry for herself, Donna sighed at the sound of someone coming up the stairs to her room. She wasn't in the mood for talking and she certainly wasn't in the mood for having to make love to Alex again when she felt like this. Pulling the sheets tightly around herself, Donna waited for whoever it was to walk in. With the footsteps then coming to a stop outside the door, she frowned upon hearing whispering before a gentle knock. Breathing a small sigh of relief, that is wasn't Alex that had come upstairs, Donna cleared her throat and called out for the Dynamos to come in. The door opened slowly at first, as both women entered the room with caution, not knowing if Alex was there with their best friend. Sensing that the coast was clear, Tanya was the first to approach the bed and take a seat on the edge. Rosie closed the door and joined her fellow backup girl on the bed, neither of them saying anything at first. It was a delicate matter and neither of the women knew what was going to be the best way to handle it.

"Are you okay Don? You look like shit." Said Rosie, finally breaking the silence as she peered at Donna laying in bed and holding her head.

Nodding slowly, Donna allowed her hand to fall onto the pillow beside her head. "Yeah, I'm just great." She replied, a tinge of sarcasm evident in her quiet tone. "I was just going to go to sleep, was there something you girls wanted?"

The Dynamos looked at one another nervously, each wanting the other to tell Donna about what Rosie had overheard a short while earlier. Donna could sense there was obviously something bothering her best friends and as she turned her head towards Rosie, her friend's red rimmed eyes gave away the fact that she must have been crying. It usually took a lot to get her friend emotional about something and Donna instantly realised that there must be something really wrong if she'd actually got to the point of shedding tears over it. A painful wave of nausea swept through Donna's stomach, making the rising bile burn the back of her throat, when she thought the worse. Sitting bolt upright, gripping the front of the sheet, Donna stared at her best friends.

"What is it? What's happened? Is it Sophie? Oh my god, one of you please…." Donna said, her tone now raised and urgent, begging her backup girls to tell her what was going on.

Shaking her head, Tanya placed a reassuring hand on the sheet over Donna's bended knee. "No honey don't worry, it's not Sophie… It's…" She responded, although trailing off when she ran out of words.

"It's Alex." Said Rosie, stepping in and taking charge of the situation. "Donna, I'm so sorry love… But he's cheating on you." She finished, deciding it was going to be best just getting straight to the point, to spare anymore of her friends fast fraying nerves.

Shaking her head in denial, Donna frowned. The Dynamo's words sank in… _Alex, cheating on her. What the fuck? Where the hell had she got that idea from? Had she seen him with another woman? What? Was this just a plan to make her get rid of her fiancé because they didn't like him? … _The questions started to rattle around her delicate head, making her all the more confused. Shifting positions slightly, Donna took a deep cleansing breath and stared directly at her unusually quiet friends. Something about the look on both their faces, told Donna that they weren't making this up. It was true and they weren't being so forthcoming with the details in order to somehow protect her.

"Donna, say something… Please." Said Tanya, gazing into her best friend's eyes and seeing them start to get watery.

Donna closed her eyes for a brief moment and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "How do know he's cheating on me?" She asked quietly, not quite sure that she wanted to know the answer.

"I overheard Alex's phone conversation, to someone called Natasha." Answered Rosie, reiterating what she'd heard and already told Tanya on the beach. "He was telling her that he'd see her in a few days… and that…" She trailed off, feeling herself getting emotional again when she thought about Captain Logan had done to her friend.

Feeling dizzy, Donna placed her hand on her throbbing head once more. "Just tell me, please." She said, trying hard to ignore the nauseas feeling building up within her again.

Rosie sighed and glanced at Tanya before she carried on. "He said he felt lonely lying in bed without her." She said, reaching out to take her best friend's hand.

It was all too much for Donna to digest. Turning, she swung her legs out of the bed and gripping tightly onto the white bed sheet, she staggered to the bathroom. The Dynamos watched her, the sheet covering the front of her naked body, but not the rear and they remained silent as they heard Donna then proceeding to throw up her lunch. Slumped at the side of the toilet, Donna seemed to sober up in an instant and reached up to flush it, steadying herself to her feet as she did. Visions of Sophie entered her head, as she then stood at the wash basin and splashed cold water onto her face… _Her daughter had warned her more than once, that men like Alex were well known to play away from home, something to do with the nature of the job and working away for weeks at a time. She had once brought this up with Alex and he had simply laughed about it, reassuring her that he would never even consider doing that to her. Now he had proved what a liar he was… You bastard, _Donna thought to herself as she brushed her teeth and then pulled her robe on from behind the door.

*******

A short while later, Donna sat on her bed with her two backup girls. She was upset, there was no denying that, but there was also a strange feeling of relief encircling her heavy heart. Donna had tried to make things work between her and her fiancé, but if earlier lovemaking events were anything to go by, she knew they couldn't have gone on like that. Alex had done to her, what she had done to him and his behaviour over the past few days had all started to make sense to her now. He had been accusing her of sleeping around behind his back, to cover up the guilt of his own affair.

"We're so sorry honey." Said Tanya, wrapping a supportive arm around her friend. "I guess Captain Logan isn't that great after all." She added, resting her head against Donna's, as Rosie cuddled up on the other side of the blonde.

"If you ask me… He's an idiot." Rosie commented, she too wrapping her arm around Donna, as all three of them stared out onto sun filled balcony.

Slowly shaking her head, Donna let out a snort of sarcastic laughter. "He's more than an idiot. He's a lying, cheating bastard." She responded, her backup girls then nodding in agreement with her. "But then again… So am I." She continued, shrugging her shoulders as a hot tear trickled down over her prominent cheekbone.

Sitting up, Tanya turned to look at her friend. "Don't say that Donna. It's not the same sweetie." She said, then reaching forward to wipe away more of Donna's cascading tears.

"Of course it is, it's exactly the same… We both cheated with other people." Donna replied, crawling off the bed in search of some clothes. "Except, I got this for it." She continued, pointing to her bruised cheek when she paused by her dressing table and checked herself in the mirror. "All the guilt I've been feeling. Feeling like the worst person in the world… And _he _was carrying on with someone else as well. What a fucking pair we are." She added, letting out another sarcastic laugh, even though her tears were still flowing. "What goes around, comes around… Karma is the ultimate bitch."

Standing up, Tanya smoothed down her Versace dress and laughed. "Karma… What a crock of shit." She said, grabbing hold of Donna's shoulders and turning her round to face her. "Don't you see honey? All this has happened for a reason. You and the bastard were never meant to be… You were _meant _to be with Sam. He's the one you want."

Moving away from her friend, Donna sat down on the edge of her bed and nibbled nervously on her nail… _Maybe her friend was right. Maybe she and Alex were simply not meant to be, but there was one thing for sure, neither were she and Sam. Too much had gone on there, too much history and too much hurt. Okay, so the sex was good, better than good, amazing in fact, but as far as trust went, she didn't have any. People change, people mature, but once a cheater, always a cheater and now as far as she was concerned, she was one of those people too. Her life was a complete mess; her fiancé seeing someone else, her daughter god knows where exploring the world and she yet again, to be left on her own in her slowly crumbling hotel…_

"Sam doesn't even come into this. Sam has to be a distant memory." Said Donna, breaking out of her thoughts and getting some underwear out of the nightstand drawer. "What we had was purely sex. Nothing more… I can't let it be anything more than that." She finished, scooping up her white dress and walking straight into the bathroom before her two best friends could say anything more on the subject.

Climbing off the bed, Rosie rolled her eyes at Tanya and stood outside the closed bathroom door. "So what are you going to do Donna? You know, with Alex." She called through door and staying silent, as she and Tanya waited for a response.

Now fully dressed and her hair combed, Donna flung open the bathroom door. "I'll show you." She answered simply, walking over to her wardrobe and pulling her fiancé's black holdall off the top. "Captain Logan is leaving the island and if needs be… With my foot up his ass." She continued, causing the Dynamos to giggle as they watched Donna then bundling Alex's clothes into his bag.

"That's my girl." Giggled Tanya, walking into the bathroom to scoop up an armful of Alex's toiletries and bring them back into the bedroom for her friend to throw into his bag.

********

Sitting by the courtyard bar with the Dynamos, Donna poured herself a measure of scotch to calm her nerves. She was waiting for Alex to return to the villa, so she could have it out with him once and for all, as it hadn't taken her long to decide that the relationship was well and truly over. Knowing that he was cheating on her was the final straw, their engagement was off. The Dynamos were being as supportive as ever, both agreeing to stick around for a while longer and spend time with their fragile friend. Tanya had another reason for wanting to stay too. She wanted nothing more than to make Donna see that she had to go after Sam, giving him a chance before it was too late for them. In all her years of being best friends with the blonde, she had never seen her so relaxed and so happy, as she had been during her brief fling with Mr. Carmichael. Life was too short, as she'd discovered herself after her three rather messy divorces and if there was any way she could ensure her best friend's happiness once more, then she was going to follow up on it, regardless if Donna wanted her to or not.

"Where the hell is he?" Asked Donna, glancing up at the clock behind the bar and then taking a long sip of her scotch.

Looking across the courtyard, Rosie's body stiffened in an instant. "Right here love." She answered quietly, at the sight of her friend's fiancé reaching the top step from the entrance of the villa.

Donna stood from her seat and turned to find Alex walking towards her with a smile on his face and carrying a huge bunch of flowers. Her stomach turned as he reached the table and the thought of grabbing the flowers and smacking him repeatedly over the head with them, did actually cross her mind fleetingly. Alex leaned in close to place a kiss on his fiancé's lips, only to have her quickly turn her face away and step back from him. He could tell she was off with him, but for what, he didn't know. Only a few hours ago they'd been making love, making up and now she was cold with him again. Backing off, Alex glanced down at his fiancé's best friends and found them instantly turning their heads from him too. He was definitely in the shit over something, as the Dynamos were normally full of it and quick to engage him in conversation. Something had obviously happened during his time on the mainland and now he was going find out exactly what was on his fiancé's mind.

"Upstairs. Now." Said Donna, in a cold, authoritative tone, as she walked away from the table and headed for the reception area.

Placing the flowers down on the table, Alex didn't say a word to the Dynamos, as he did as he was told and followed Donna up to her room. She was already in there as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Turning slowly, Alex's gaze met his fiancé's as she sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. She looked upset about something and a little agitated, as she toyed with the necklace hung around her neck. Throwing his jacket over the back of the chair at the dressing table, Alex soon noticed his packed holdall sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. A confused expression came to his face, as he then turned his attention back to a silent Donna.

"What's going on beautiful?" Asked Alex, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans and staring down at her.

Taking a deep breath, Donna stared straight back into her fiancé's eyes. "Why don't you tell me what's going on Alex?" She replied, her voice still void of any real emotion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Answered Alex, shaking his head and frowning at her.

Standing up, Donna never once broke eye contact with her clueless fiancé. "Well allow me to help you out." She said, now standing a few feet away from him. "Who's Natasha?" She asked, staring coldly at him and noticing his body tense at the sound of his other woman's name.

Like a slap to his face, it suddenly hit Alex as to why his fiancé was acting like she was… _Donna somehow knew about his affair, but what he couldn't understand, was how. He'd been careful, covering his tracks so Donna would never find out about his bit on the side so to speak, yet here he was now having her asking him difficult questions. It never once crossed his mind that he'd been caught out with his phone call and he was at a serious loss as to how she even knew Natasha's name, let alone knew he'd been carrying on with her… _The expression on Alex's face immediately confirmed it for Donna. She gave him a few moments to contrive some plausible explanation and to tell her that she was being stupid, but it never came. Alex just stared at her, at a total loss of what to say.

"Okay then, let's try an easier one Alex… How long have you been having an affair?" Asked Donna, now starting to pace the bedroom floor at the foot of the bed.

Knowing he'd been caught bang to rights, Alex decided the right thing to do was to come clean and hope Donna could somehow find it in her heart to forgive him. He knew she was stubborn and he knew she was hurt by what he'd done, but he still loved her. It had never been his intention to hurt his fiancé, he had just given in to his needs as a man and now he was beginning to regret it. Taking a deep breath, Alex walked over to Donna and tried to bring her to a stop. Before he could make contact with her, she moved away and just stared at him, waiting for an answer to her question.

"It hasn't been going on for long. A few weeks, maybe six tops." He said, watching Donna's chest rise and fall when she started taking deeper breaths of air into her lungs. "But I want you to know, it means nothing, absolutely nothing." He added, trying to make her understand. "It was just sex."

Closing her eyes briefly, Donna groaned out loud. "Oh, it was just sex. Well that makes it all alright then." She responded, laughing sarcastically and shaking her head at him.

Slumping down on the edge of the bed, Alex held his head in his hands. "I know it doesn't make a difference, but you have to believe me, I don't love her." He said, his English accent shaking with emotion. "I love you Donna, no one else."

Coming to a standstill, Donna stared down at her fiancé, who didn't even have the nerve to look her in the eye anymore. She could see he was upset, but she didn't know if it was because he did genuinely love her and was feeling bad for hurting her, or if it was down to the fact that he'd been caught out. Staying strong, Donna decided that the latter was the answer and that Alex was now realising what he was about to lose. Seeing him like this, started to make her feel angry and she could feel the rage building fast within her shaking body. Playing with the diamond engagement ring on her finger, Donna slid it off and clasped it in her sweating palm.

"How can you say you love me? You're sleeping with someone else." Said Donna, peering down at her fiancé, but instantly feeling like a total hypocrite once the words had fallen from her lips.

Slowly raising his head, Alex finally looked up at Donna with tears in his eyes. "I do love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you beautiful." He answered quietly, watching her turn away with tears in her own eyes as he called her that. "I just got lonely when I wasn't with you. It's hard not seeing you for weeks on end and I guess the opportunity arose for me to share a bit of female companionship… I'm so sorry Donna, I was weak and stupid." He continued, standing up and stepping closer to his fiancé.

Donna didn't want to hear anymore. It was now fairly obvious who Natasha was, she was someone that worked with Alex. A convenience lay whenever they were on a stopover. Donna was hurting inside and she wanted to let Alex know just how much. She wanted him to hurt as much as she did. Rage was taking over her senses, not allowing her to think straight. Raising her hand to the small, fading bruise on her cheekbone, Donna trailed her fingertips over it, watching a look of shame sweep across Alex's face. She knew he was sorry for what he'd done to her, he had apologised over and over for doing it, but it was the circumstances under which he'd done it, that was upsetting her now. Lashing out at her, accusing her of sleeping around, when really he hadn't been the innocent party after all. He'd done it as an act of guilt and he knew it.

"I've said I'm sorry about hitting you Donna." Alex said quietly, as if reading his fiancé's mind. "I'm truly sorry… For everything." He continued, shaking his head and staring down at the floor.

"Well I deserved it." Replied Donna, causing her fiancé to instantly look up at her. "You weren't the only one screwing around Alex." She added, raising her eyebrows and looking smugly at him.

This was it, the ultimate revenge. The look of complete shock on her fiancé's face empowered her. Donna was getting rid of all the afternoons pent up anger and confessing her sin of adultery all at once. She could now see him working things through in his mind, thinking back over the past few days and back to the argument which resulted in his act of violence towards her. Alex was now the one feeling angry, the thought of some other guy making a move on his woman and making love to her in the bed they'd shared, made his guts twist a thousand times over. He knew Donna could have been lying, trying to get his back up and make him jealous, but looking at the smug expression on her face told him otherwise. She was telling the truth, she'd been fucking about and now she was rubbing his nose in it.

"Which one was it?" Alex asked, staring intently into Donna's green eyes and feeling his fists clenching tightly by his sides.

Slowly licking her lower lip, Donna broke eye contact with her fiancé. "Does it matter which one?" She said, suddenly not wanting to divulge any more about her affair with Sam.

Turning away from his fiancé, Alex was now the one to start pacing the bedroom floor. "I want to know Donna. Which one of them were you fucking?"

Shaking her head, Donna turned her head in Alex's direction. "I really don't see why it matters which one… The point is, you weren't the only one with needs. I have needs too Alex and that doesn't mean you and I making love, when you're the only one satisfied at the end of it." She said, twisting the knife even further into Alex's open wound and riling him all the more.

Turning, Alex suddenly grabbed hold of Donna's arms and pushed her back against the wall. The look of sheer hurt and anger was plainly evident in his eyes and Donna knew she may have pushed her fiancé too far this time. Alex was fuming and finding it almost impossible to contain himself, feeling his fist tightening even more. They were staring straight into one another's eyes, their breathing becoming rapid, not knowing where this was going. One thing for sure, Donna had only just got started. During her short affair with Sam, she'd soon discovered what it was like to be made love to, not just used as some sort of sexual outlet whenever her partner felt the need to let off steam. It was time to take Captain Logan down a peg or two, letting him know that he wasn't some god's gift to women, far from it in fact.

"If you really want to know, it was Sam." Said Donna, breaking the silence between them and never breaking eye contact with Alex. "And it was good, real good. He really knows what a woman needs, making me come over and over…"

Raising his clenched fist, Alex saw red. "You fucking bitch." He hissed, only just stopping himself from punching his fiancé in the face.

Not allowing herself to feel intimidated, Donna stared deep into Alex's eyes. "That's it, hit me again if it makes you feel more of a man." She said, her tone low and calm as she then felt his grip on her relax a little.

Knowing for sure she'd definitely pushed Alex way too far now, Donna held her breath as he finally let her go and stepped away from her. He was now stood with his back to her and she knew he was crying by the way his shoulders were shaking. Closing her eyes, Donna let her body relax against the wall and instantly felt terrible for saying the things she had. It wasn't like her, it wasn't in her nature, but something had changed her over the past week and she wasn't able to stop herself. She could have apologised, but it wouldn't have changed things now. It was done, out in the open and over for good. Alex wiped his silent tears and slowly turned to face his fiancé, staring at her beautiful face and knowing he'd been so close to harming her again. He hated himself for not being able to control his temper and knowing he had the strength to cause Donna pain, scared him. As far as Alex was concerned, he loved her, he still did and even after she'd just confessed to her own infidelity.

"So where does this leave us?" Alex asked quietly, walking over to sit down on the end of the bed.

Shaking her head, Donna couldn't believe what her fiancé was asking her. "Where do you think it leaves us Alex?… It's over. How can we carry on living like this, knowing each of us have been sneaking around?" She replied, answering her own questions and seeing Alex slowly nodding his head at her. "At least my affair was over when Sam left the island. Yours… Well yours would've probably carried on throughout our married life if you hadn't of been caught out by Rosie."

"Rosie?" Asked Alex, looking up at Donna with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes Rosie." Answered Donna, walking over to Alex and coming to a stop in front of him. "She heard you on the phone to _Natasha._" She finished, rolling her eyes as she dramatically pronounced the other woman's name.

Nodding, Alex realised he hadn't been as careful as he thought. Donna had also been right, when he thought about his affair. It probably would have gone on until either he or Natasha had got bored of one another and Donna wouldn't have been any the wiser. He had been telling the truth when he said he didn't love Natasha though. It was just purely sex and someone to sleep next to when he wasn't with his gorgeous fiancé. Playing Donna's words over in his mind, Alex got to thinking about what she said about their lovemaking and instantly regretted not paying her the attention she so obviously needed. If only he had been a more caring lover, then maybe she wouldn't have had to go elsewhere, straight into the arms of another man…

"I want you leave Alex." Said Donna, after moving closer to him and holding out the engagement ring he'd given her. "Take this and get out."

Taking the diamond ring from her, Alex rolled it around in his fingers. "So that's it… Over?" He asked, then peering up into Donna's eyes and fighting back his tears. "Can't we work through this? I still love you Donna."

Shaking her head, Donna wiped away her own tears, which had made a bid for freedom down her face. "No Alex, it's over… I don't… I don't love you anymore." She said, her voice now shaking with emotion as she watched Alex stand up and pick up his black holdall from the floor.

Walking over to the dressing table, Alex grabbed his jacket and headed to the bedroom door. The air around them was tense and silent as he turned the handle and opened it. Giving his former fiancé one last glance over his shoulder, Alex left, closing the door quietly behind him. Donna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she sat down on her bed… _That was it. It was over. Another one of her relationships brought to an end. It wasn't the way she'd thought it would turn out, far from it. She'd had all intentions of marrying Alex, right up until Sam had made his return to Kalokairi and turned her world upside down. Now he'd done that, he'd gone again and probably into the arms of some young attractive woman… What the hell was I thinking?_ Donna silently asked herself, snapping out of her thoughts, at the sound of the Dynamos charging up the stairs to her room.

*************

It had been just over five hours since Alex had left the villa and Donna was sat at the bar with her friends. Rosie had prepared a lovely meal earlier for them all, but Donna had lost her appetite and decided a liquid dinner was going to be the best option for her, if she wanted to sleep tonight. She was lost in a world of her own, running her finger around the rim of her brandy glass and going over the events of the day. Tanya took a sip of her own drink and glanced over at a worried looking Rosie. Not wanting to push their best friend into talking about what happened in the bedroom with Alex, the Dynamos had let her take her time and listened when she finally opened up to them, after a few much needed drinks. She had now gone very quiet again, as if looking for the answers to her problems, in the contents of her glass.

"You know drinking yourself into a coma isn't going to help honey." Said Tanya, placing her glass down onto the table in front of her and peering at Donna across the table.

For the first time tonight, Donna actually cracked a smile. "Why? It works for you." She replied, looking up at her backup girl and pursing her lips.

Nodding, Tanya smiled back at her. "Yes, but I can handle the hangovers the following morning. You on the other hand Sheridan, not so well." She responded, causing Rosie to giggle at her, as she topped up her brandy glass.

"True." Giggled Donna, sitting back in her chair and running her hands through her long blonde waves.

Silence fell again over the dimly lit courtyard bar, leaving Donna to her thoughts once more. She stared up at the night sky, her eyes straining to trace imaginary lines between the twinkling stars and thinking about what Sam might be doing right now… _Was he thinking about her? Had he forgotten about her and moved on with his life? Was he with another woman, making love to her the way he had done to her?… For god sake, stop torturing yourself you idiot, _she found herself saying in her head, bringing thoughts of Sam Carmichael to a stop. Looking back down at the table, she picked up her brandy glass and downed the last of its contents, ignoring the stinging sensation it caused on the way down her throat. Pulling out a packet of cigarettes from her purse, Tanya lit one and passed it over to Donna. She smiled and took it from her, instantly taking a long drag and then exhaling the smoke into the night air.

Shifting positions in her seat, Tanya sighed and smiled at her best friend. "Honey I'm going to say something and I don't want you to go off at me." She said, breaking the peaceful silence as both Donna and Rosie looked at her. "I think you need to go and find Sam. You owe it to yourself to find out, if what you had with him could possibly work out." She said, holding up her hand to silence her friend, as she tried to interject. "Listen to me… That man came thousands of miles to see you, when he thought that _you _had sent the invitation for Sophie's wedding and he was so eager to talk to you when he got here, to tell you how he felt… My god Donna, he loves you." She continued, watching her friend's gaze drop to her glass once more, in an attempt to conceal the building tears in her eyes. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Thinking about the Dynamos words for a few moments, Donna then slowly nodded. "Yes, it means a lot to me." She answered in barely a whisper, then taking a short drag on her cigarette. "I love him too." She added, flicking the hot ash off into the ashtray in front of her and then taking another claming drag on it.

Rosie quickly glanced over at Tanya, before peering back over at Donna. "Then for god sake Don, you have to do something about it love." She said excitedly, pouring them all another large brandy each.

She did love Sam, she wasn't going to deny that. It was what came attached to loving him that Donna was scared of. He had a life of his own, his own family and a life without her. They were worlds apart, shared nothing in common, except chemistry in the bedroom. They couldn't build a future on just sex, it wasn't reality. Donna's reality was right here on Kalokairi. She had a business to run, one that she had built up from nothing and one that she had worked so god damn hard for, ensuring food on the table and a roof over her head.

"I can't." Answered Donna, then inhaling for the last time on her fast burning cigarette. "It would never work." She finished, exhaling the twirling smoke upwards and then stubbing the Marlborough out in the ashtray.

"But why not Donna?" Asked Tanya, reaching forward and taking hold of her friend's wrist. "He loves you, you love him… What's not to work?"

Sighing deeply, Donna stared back at her two best friends. "Because I've been hurt by him before and it broke my heart in two remember? I've done the whole being madly in love with Sam Carmichael and look where it got me… Been there, got the baby." She continued, grabbing hold of her glass and taking a long sip of brandy. "Well possibly his baby."

Shaking her head, Tanya smiled at Donna. "All I'm saying sweetie, is that you only live once and I think Sam could make you happy. You should forget about the past and move on… Take that chance, let down your barriers and go and find out what his true intentions are." She said, watching a small smile appear on her best friend's face, as she was obviously thinking about seeing Sam again.

Standing from the table, Donna smiled at her backup girls. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." She said, blowing them both a kiss.

Watching Donna slowly turn and leave, the two women shook their heads at her stubbornness. They knew what they'd said had made sense and now it was up to Donna to take hold of her future and come to a decision on her own. Although she might not of wanted to hear what they'd had to say, as Donna walked away she was actually mulling things over in her mind. So much for drinking herself to sleep. Now Donna knew she'd be up all night, thinking about the 'what if's' and if it was really possible that she and Sam might have a future together. In a perfect world, they would, but this was far from a perfect world and what had gone on that afternoon, had already proved that. In the space on one day, Donna's world had come crashing down around her and whether she'd be strong enough to fix it, only time would tell.

Just as Donna reached the steps to the hotel reception, Tanya had one more thing to add. "Think about it Sheridan, it's only the rest of your life!" She called, seeing her best friend pause for a few seconds, before disappearing through the open door.

* * *

A.N. Well thank god Alex has gone! Lol… Hope you enjoyed it my lovelies, it was actually a fun one to write… Now, what will happen next? Will Donna swallow her pride and go after Sam? Or will her stubbornness get in the way, leaving it up to the Dynamos to sort her out and take matters into their own hands? Ohhhh, decisions, decisions Hashanah… Let me know what you thought (good or bad) and I will put you out of your misery asap! Loads of love, Liv x

P.S. Sorry for the v longggggg chapter guys! x


	14. Chapter Fourteen

N.B. Well I'm whizzing through these chapters like a woman possessed! Haha.. Thanks for the AMAZING reviews on the last one, I'm so pleased that you're all still enjoying the story, kisses x Seeing as I have two other stories on the go now, the next few chapters on all might take a little longer, but I promise to do my best in getting them up quickly for you. As always, for my own Dynamos, Mel and Viki, I really do love you girls, mwahs x

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Sitting bolt upright in bed, Donna clasped her hands to her chest in complete shock, as the Dynamos came crashing through her bedroom door… _She had hardly slept a wink all night, tossing and turning, thinking about what had transpired between her and Alex, the way their relationship had ended in a matter of minutes. Those thoughts had then turned to Sam, bringing Donna out in a cold sweat as she remembered the way he'd made love to her over that long weekend together… _Here she was now, tired and hung over, as her two best friends stood and stared at her. Tanya was smirking with her hands on her hips, giving Donna that 'I told you so' look when she saw how rough she looked and Rosie was just smiling sweetly at her. Not feeling her best and not up to playing any of their stupid games, Donna threw herself back against her soft pillows and pulled the sheets up over her delicate head.

"Donna." Said Rosie, peering down at the bed and shaking her head at her friend. "Come on love, it's after eleven and there's a lot to do."

Slowly pulling the white sheet down, Donna peered over the top of it and frowned at her backup girl. "I'm not working today. I've taken an executive decision and given myself the day off." She said, her voice low and croaky, as she watched her Rosie then smile at her.

"We're not talking about working and besides, did you really think we'd let you wallow in bed all day?" Replied Rosie, walking over to Donna's wardrobe and flinging the doors open.

"Then what are you talking about, because if you think I'm going out drinking with you two, then you better think again." Donna said, taking a deep breath as she tried to ignore the sick feeling building in her stomach when she thought about alcohol. "I'm never drinking again."

Tanya let out a loud throaty laugh and pulled the sheets off Donna. "Like I haven't heard that one before." She giggled, watching her friend pull her nightdress down over her knees. "Now get your ass out of that bed Sheridan and go shower." She continued, as Rosie began laying piles of Donna's clothes out on the end of the bed.

Donna sat bolt upright again and shook her head. "What's going on?" She asked, wondering what the hell her two best friends were up to now.

Not answering their friend, the Dynamos proceeded to pack up Donna's large black holdall, filling it with things she might need for a short trip away. Swinging her legs out of bed, Donna stood up and watched the Dynamos for a few seconds, as Tanya then walked over to the nightstand drawer and pulled it open. She was going through her friend's underwear, throwing things over her shoulder onto the bed, so Rosie could pack it. About to say something, Donna watched open mouthed, as the leggy brunette then made her way to the dressing table and pulled a framed photograph of Alex out of the top drawer. With a simple shake of her head, she then dropped it straight into the small wastepaper bin near the door. Donna had seen enough and she knew exactly what was going on now. Her friends had some crazy notion that she was going to go off and hunt down Sam Carmichael.

"Okay, stop." Demanded Donna, walking over to the bed to start unpacking her belongings, as fast as Rosie was packing them up. "Whatever crazy idea you two girls have got into your booze addled heads, then forget it. It's not going to happen. I'm not doing it."

Grabbing Donna by the shoulders, Tanya steered her in the direction of the bathroom. "Oh yes you are Sheridan." She said with a tone of certainty in her voice. "It's time you got over this stupid stubborn streak of yours and took hold of your future… By the balls." She finished, pushing the blonde into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Resting her body against the cold tiles, Donna sighed deeply and stared at her reflection in the mirror opposite… _Maybe her friends were right. Maybe it was time to lower the barriers and allow herself to follow her heart for a change… But what if he doesn't want me anymore? _She silently asked herself, as she walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water… _What if Sam's moved on and forgotten about me? I've just broken off one doomed relationship, what if I'm about to embark on another? Can I really handle the heartache?… _All these unanswered questions were shooting through Donna's head when she stepped in under the refreshing, flowing water. It was one thing fantasising about running after the man you love, but in reality, it could quite possibly end up being yet another huge mistake to add to the others she'd already made in her life. Never in a million years did Donna think she'd be actually contemplating leaving her hotel and the island, in search of a fairytale ending, but she was. She was forty-one years old and yet she was acting like some lovesick teenager, in need of answers appertaining to her future happiness. If she was going to do it, it was now or never.

*************

Drying her hair and pulling on some jeans and white fitted t-shirt, Donna then sat at her dressing table and thought some more about what she was about to do. The Dynamos were both sat on her bed behind her, smiling triumphantly to themselves, knowing they had finally got their best friend to see sense. Donna turned round in her seat to face her backup girls, shaking her head as a small smile crept onto her face. Why she was taking advice from these two, she'd never know; a multi-divorcee and a woman that didn't want to hold down a steady relationship for the life of her.

"Why the fuck do I listen to you two?" Donna asked, causing the Dynamos to burst out laughing at her question.

Sitting up straight, Rosie adjusted her glasses. "Because you know we're right and you love us." She answered, watching the smile on Donna's face broaden at her reply.

Rosie was right, she did love them. She loved them with all her heart, they were her best friends and the sisters she never had. Yes they were crazy and a bit outrageous at times, but that all added to the fun they had shared over the many years of being best friends. Donna knew this idea was one of those crazy moments, but since the birth of her daughter, she realised just how sensible she'd become. It was time to take control of her life and to stop worrying about the consequences until she had to… _Carpe Diem, seize the day, _Donna reminded herself, as she stood and slipped on her flat pumps.

"Okay, so everything's booked." Said Tanya, standing up and handing Donna her large purse. "Your flight and a suite at the Park Regent, courtesy of your two beautiful and loving friends." She said, pouting and smoothing down her stunning Dior sundress. "Oh and _all _the details of lover boy's whereabouts, are in your bag too."

Giggling, Donna threw her arms around the Dynamos. "Thank you girls." She whispered, feeling herself getting emotional when she thought about all they had done for her. "Are you sure you're going to be okay looking after this place?" She continued, pulling away from her backup girls and looking worriedly at them both.

Nodding, Rosie then handed Donna her packed holdall. "Of course we are… As long as the bar is fully stocked and no one wants to check in for the next few days, we'll be fine." She responded with a giggle. "Now go… And have fun."

Taking her bag from the Dynamo, Donna smiled lovingly at the pair of them. "So any last minute advice?" She asked, as all three women then walked to the door of the bedroom and headed down the stairs.

Walking out into the courtyard, Tanya stopped in front of the Donna and Rosie. "Yes." She replied to the blonde's question. "Now as much as I hate to say this, I have to." She continued, now handing Donna her khaki coloured jacket. "Instead of marching in there and fucking his brains out, like I know you want to… You need to sit him down and talk to him first. Establish what's going on between you two, before you just get swept away in the whole lust thing again."

Donna nodded, trying not to blush at the thought of making love to Sam again. "Yeah, okay." She replied, turning to smile at Pepper as he walked over with the jeep keys.

Kissing both her friends goodbye, Donna felt the strange sensation of butterflies soaring around in her stomach. She was nervous and excited all at once, wondering how Sam Carmichael was going to react when he saw her again, this time on his turf. Only time would tell and as she climbed into the jeep beside her young worker, Donna remained silent all the way down to the dock, just taking in the wonderful familiar surroundings of her precious Kalokairi… _She was about to board a plane to America and begin the biggest adventure of her life. If only Sophie could see her now, she'd be so excited for her, telling her she was doing the right thing. Her daughter never liked Alex anyway and after reading Donna's diary, she had soon discovered one of her mother's deepest, well kept secrets… She was madly in love with Sam Carmichael…_

***************

The long flight to New York had been made more comfortable by the fact that Tanya had booked Donna a seat in first class. She may have had all the legroom she could ever want and the advantage of added privacy, but Donna was restless. As she shuffled uneasily in her leather seat, she reached for the glass of scotch on the tray in front of her and took a long sip. On edge and unable to stop thinking about what she was doing, she grabbed her purse from the floor by her feet and peered inside. Her best friends had really thought of everything, as Donna soon discovered. She gasped as she pulled out a huge wedge of fifty dollar bills and a platinum credit card in Tanya's name, making her realise just how much her friends really wanted this to work out for her. Rummaging through the large bag again, Donna came across a piece of paper with Sam's details scribbled on. Her heart began to beat faster and her hands begin to tremble, when she peered down at Rosie's handwriting. The Dynamos had given her Sam's home and work address, ensuring she would track him down with ease. Donna smiled softly for a moment, before the complete severity of what she was actually doing hit her. She took a deep breath, as the doubts set in once more. Before she knew what was happening, she was having second thoughts.

***

Sitting at his desk in his downtown office, Sam sighed as he slammed the phone down. He was having a rough day, with losing a big contract and arguing with his sons over the state of the apartment. Since returning from his time in Greece, Sam knew he'd been on edge, but that he had good reason to be; he'd been briefly reunited with the love of his life, poured his heart out to her and then had it thrown back in his face when she told him what they had was over. He'd been a mess when he returned to New York, wondering why the hell Donna had chosen to make a go of things with her fiancé, the guy he hated for physically hurting her. He'd done all he could to convince Donna that he loved her, but it obviously hadn't meant a thing to her, when she walked away knowing he was leaving Kalokairi for good. Maybe it had been a mistake ever returning there in the first place, but Sam knew if he hadn't have taken that chance, he would never had spent four wonderful days with her.

*************

After making a phone call back to the villa, Donna had listened to Tanya's words of reassurance, telling her that she _had _to go through with this, if only for closure if nothing else. She knew her friend was right, but that didn't help her feeling so sick with nerves as she stood on the street where Sam's offices were. The streets were busy, with native New Yorkers and tourists, making Donna feel completely out of her depth. It wasn't what she'd grown accustomed to, living in the peace and serenity of Kalokairi and now she was grateful she didn't have to live in a city, with a boring desk job to make ends meet. She had already checked in at the Park Regent and freshened up, allowing herself one more scotch to boost her confidence, although it didn't seem to be working in the slightest. Knowing the Dynamos had made her an appointment with Sam, under a false name, Donna asked a passer by for the time. She had five minutes to get there and as she made her way to the large glass fronted building, the nerves really kicked in, making her legs feel like lead with every step through the foyer.

Checking her appearance in the mirrored elevator, Donna took deep calming breaths and smoothed down her black fitted t-shirt, before sorting her free flowing hair. She was physically shaking as the doors opened on the seventh floor and she was instantly greeted by a smiling receptionist. It was bright and airy, with a handful of people working at different work stations and computers, as Donna gave the older woman her name. Her voice was shaking as much as her legs, as she directed to an office in the corner. Smiling nervously, Donna made her way over to the closed door and paused as she looked up at the name plaque. She extended her hand, holding her breath for a few seconds before summoning up the courage to actually knock. Then she heard him. Sam's voice called from the other side of the door, for her to come in. Placing her hand on the door handle, Donna cautiously turned it and pushed the door slowly open. Everything then seemed to go in slow motion, as Sam looked up from his desk and came face to face with her.

Staring into Sam's eyes, Donna stood motionless in the open doorway to his office. "Hey." She said in barely a whisper, as he slowly got to his feet and stared back at her.

There was hardly any emotion on his face and Donna was quick to notice that the twinkle in his eyes, that she'd got used to gazing at during their time together in Greece, had gone. It seemed like forever until Sam said anything to her, the frosty silence ringing in her ears and tears beginning to fog her sight. It wasn't quite the reception she'd been hoping for, but at the end of the day, it was the one she should've expected. Donna felt her heart plummet into her shoes, when Sam stepped closer to her to lean against his desk. Her insides wrenched when she saw the sad look in his eyes, confirming that she shouldn't have come to New York. Swallowing softly, Sam placed his hands on the desk by his sides, his gaze never breaking contact with Donna's.

"Well this is a surprise." Sam said quietly, watching a single tear trickle down Donna's cheek. "No Alex with you? Or is he finding somewhere to park his jumbo jet?" He added, unable to bite his tongue when it came to her fiancé.

Shaking her head, Donna blinked away the rest of her tears. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here." She said, her voice quivering with raw emotion. "I'm sorry."

Without another word spoken between them, Donna turned and walked away, finally allowing her silent tears to fall. She was walking at speed, needing to get out into the cool September air of the city and wanting to put as much distance between her and Sam as possible. Running his hand through his hair, Sam knew he shouldn't have said what he had and instantly regretted purposely trying to hurt her. Rushing out onto the busy office floor, he ran to the elevator to try and stop Donna from leaving before he had chance to explain.

"DONNA!" Shouted Sam, just as the lift doors closed and she had disappeared from his life again. "Fuck." He whispered, banging his fist of the closed steel doors, causing everyone in the office to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

Sam returned to his office and sat at his desk, thinking for a few minutes. Picking up the phone he looked up the number to Villa Donna and dialled. It didn't take long for him to get through to Rosie, who was more than happy to give him the name of the hotel Donna was staying at, along with her room number. Thanking the Dynamo, but not telling her much about the run in he'd just had with the blonde, Sam then grabbed his blazer and left the office. He had to speak to Donna, he had to apologise for being so off with her. It had been an amalgamation for the day's events and the shock of seeing her stood in the doorway of his office, that had made him act without thinking. As he took a cab to the hotel, he prayed it wasn't too late and that Donna hadn't already checked out.

**********

Stripping her clothes off, Donna stepped into the shower and let the red hot water cascade over her. She was shaking, with her tears flowing when she thought back to half an hour ago and the look on Sam's face when she'd shown up at his office. It had gone wrong, so terribly wrong and now she needed to try to forget about it, for the sake of her own sanity. Of course it wasn't that easy and as Donna emitted a loud sob, her legs slowly gave way, causing her to sink to the floor of the shower. Pulling her knees to her chest, she let the water turn cold while she thought about how she had just screwed up her life even more. It wasn't until the water had actually turned ice cold, that Donna shut it off and got out. She was freezing, pulling a towel around her body and then a fluffy white robe, leaving her long blonde hair, dripping wet. Walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, Donna poured herself a large measure of scotch and took a seat on the sofa. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, wondering why she had let her life get in such a state over a man. Shaking her head, she downed the shot of scotch, screwing her eyes up at the stinging sensation as it ran down her throat. About to reach for the bottle to pour another drink, Donna paused upon hearing a gentle knocking on the door. She slowly stood, gripping onto the arm of the cream sofa, to steady herself and then proceeded to the door. It never once crossed her mind that it could be Sam, he didn't know where she was staying and he'd made it fairly obvious that he wasn't pleased to she her. Hearing the knock again, Donna opened the door and jumped at the sight of her ex lover.

"Donna, we need to talk." Said Sam softly, staring straight into her red rimmed eyes and feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his heart, knowing he'd hurt her.

Swallowing softly, Donna clasped the front of her robe. "Now's not a good time Sam. I'm tired." She mumbled, breaking eye contact with him and pushing the door shut.

Placing his foot in the way, Sam pushed the door fully open and let himself in as Donna turned away from him. "Look, I was an asshole earlier… I'm sorry." He said, following her over to the sofa in the middle of the large suite.

Donna remained silent as she sat back down and poured herself another drink. She knew she'd had more than enough, but it was definitely helping with blocking out the horrendous aching pain she had in her heart, when Sam was now in the same room as her. Taking a long sip, Donna was still unable to look him in the eye, fearing that she would break down in front of him. Getting himself a glass from the top of the mini-bar, Sam took the bottle in front of Donna and helped himself to a drink of scotch. After taking a sip of it, he took a seat next to Donna and sighed deeply. He turned his head to look at her beautiful face, the wall of icy silence sitting between them, stopping him from reaching out to touch her. He didn't know what happened back in Greece, but he needed to know why Donna was here now.

"Please talk to me Donna." Said Sam, making her close her eyes at the sound of him saying her name. "Has something happened?… I mean… Surely your fiancé isn't too happy with you coming here." He asked, taking another sip of his drink, yet never taking his eyes off her.

Placing her glass down on the table, Donna stood and walked over to the window of the suite. "I'm not with Alex anymore." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself, as she stared down to the bustling street below. "It turns out… he was cheating too." She continued, shaking her head and emitting a quiet snort of laughter.

Sam placed his glass down too and stood up. Now it was all beginning to make sense, but what he still didn't know, was what that had to do with him or why Donna was in New York now. He made his way over to where she was standing with her back to him, wanting her to turn round and look him in the eye. She didn't. Silence had fallen upon them once more, leaving Sam with no other option but to make her look at him. Reaching out, he took hold of Donna's arm and gently pulled her round. The first thing he noticed, were the tears in her eyes and her immediate response to peer down at the floor. She looked so sad and somewhat lost, making Sam's heart break just that little bit more. Hooking his finger under Donna's chin, he brought her face up to meet his.

"What are you doing here Donna?" He asked, now placing his hand on her cheek and wiping away her falling tears with his thumb.

Gazing into Sam's gorgeous eyes, Donna bit her lower lip. "Vacation." She replied, then moving away from his touch and walking back over to the sofa.

_She wasn't about to tell Sam that she'd come all this way to declare her love for him, not after the response she'd got earlier. She couldn't. She was feeling confused and more to the point, drunk. Knowing if she told Sam now, he'd probably laugh in her face and tell her she'd ruined her chances with him when she let him leave Kalokairi. She couldn't take it. Rejection was the ultimate kick in the teeth and not one she could handle right now… What am I doing here? _Donna asked herself, slumping back down on the sofa and reaching for her glass again. Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere fast, Sam glanced at his watch and realised he was running late for an early dinner with his sons. He couldn't miss it, he had things to discuss with them; the state they'd left the apartment being one of them and what he'd found in his oldest son's room being another.

Walking over to where Donna was sat, Sam bent down and took the glass of scotch off her. "I have to go, but I'll be back in a few hours." He said, placing the glass on the table out of her reach. "We're not going to get anywhere with you in this state." He finished, causing her to jump slightly when he leaned forward further and planted a delicate kiss on her lips.

Without another word, Sam turned, picked up Donna's room card from the coffee table and left. Closing her eyes and hearing the door click shut, Donna placed her fingertips to her mouth. She trailed them over her lips, where seconds before, Sam had had his. Not knowing why, she suddenly let out a little giggle, quickly followed by her bursting out crying. After being so cold with her, Sam had then kissed her and it only added to her already confused state of mind. Throwing herself back against the soft cushions on the sofa, Donna closed her eyes and played the past hour over in her head… _Why would he kiss me? Why would he want to come back? Is there still a chance he loves me? Should I just come out and tell him why I'm really here? Does he already know, but is waiting for me to say those three little words?… _With all the questions swimming round her head, Donna's body finally gave into a drink induced sleep.

***************

A few hours had passed by and Sam had been totally distracted throughout his dinner at The Odeon with his sons… _He couldn't get Donna off his mind, the sad look etched on her beautiful face and the still unknown reason why she had come to pay him a visit. Seeing her again, had stirred up all those feelings he'd wanted to bury since his return from Kalokairi. For four blissful days, Donna had made him the happiest guy on the planet, only to thread on his heart when she made the decision to stay with the 'wife beater'… _Handing one of his son's some dollar bills to pay the bill, Sam made his excuses and left the restaurant before the main course had even arrived. He needed to see Donna again. He needed answers. Jumping in a cab, Sam headed to the Park Regent.

Still sleeping, laid out on the sofa in her suite, Donna was unaware that Sam had let himself in using the key card he'd taken with him earlier. He walked over and carefully took a seat on the edge, leaning over her robe covered body. With a tender touch, Sam ran his fingertips over Donna's collarbone, watching her stir from her sleep and waiting for her to open her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened, taking a few seconds to adjust to the bright lighting of the hotel room and bringing her face to face with Sam. She took a sharp intake of breath instantly feeling his touch on her bare flesh, sending shivers down her spine. He wasn't saying anything, simply watching the reaction on her face, as his fingers now ran down Donna's soft skin between her breasts. Swallowing softly, Donna didn't say a word either. She was aching to feel his hands fully exploring her body, as all her earlier thoughts of him not wanting her left her mind in an instant. As if reading her mind, Sam paused when he reached the fabric of her robe and without further hesitation, slid his hand in to cup one of her pert breasts. Donna's body tensed, as she held her breath for a few moments, feeling his fingers now teasing her quickly hardening nipple. His touch alone was enough to make her body come alive for him, needing him to take things further.

Reaching for her waist, Donna untied the belt of her white robe, but didn't take her eyes of Sam's face. "Spend the night with me." She whispered, slowly pulling the fabric apart and exposing her curvaceous body to him.

Sam's eyes slowly made their way up and down Donna's naked body, feeling himself getting hard at the thought of what she'd just asked him. He wanted her as much as she seemed to want him and he figured the talking could wait until later. Now turning to face her fully, Sam slid his free hand under the small of Donna's back and leaned in closer. Donna's breaths were quickening as Sam continued his stimulating teasing of her nipple and slowly placed his lips against hers. The kiss was prolonged and tender, as Donna's fingers got to work on the buttons of Sam's shirt, feeling herself getting highly aroused, knowing what was going to inevitably happen between them. With Sam's shirt now fully undone, Donna placed her hands on his chest, running her hands through the dark hair, on the way up to his neck. Her hands were now at either side of Sam's head, as she forcefully parted his lips further with her tongue and slid it into his mouth fully. He could taste the scotch on her breath, as their tongues now swirled around each other's mouths, exploring what they had missed since their time together in Greece. With his hands now leaving the warmth of Donna's body, Sam started to undo his belt and pants, needing to release his erection that was straining to be freed.

Breaking from their now passionate kiss, Sam gazed into Donna's ocean green eyes. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" He asked breathlessly, pulling away to sit back up.

Shaking her head, Donna sat up too and swung her leg over Sam's lap, moving to straddle him. She was raised up on her knees, her robe still on but wide open, as Sam's gaze was brought to the level of her perfect breasts. He reached up to take one in each hand, taking the nipples into his mouth in turn. Donna was moaning softly in no time, feeling his tongue swirling around her areola, before his teeth teasingly grazing over her rock hard nipple. The teasing was fast becoming too much for her to handle, as she took hold of the back of the sofa behind Sam and slowly eased herself down onto his solid arousal. Sam ran his hands down to Donna's hips, holding her in place as she took him in fully. It felt amazing for them both, bringing back the vivid memories of Greece and the way they'd made love. Now staring into one another's eyes, Donna started making slow circular movements with her hips, as Sam trailed his hands all over her fantastic body. Tanya's earlier advice had been completely ignored. She had told Donna to talk things through with Sam before having sex with him, but the talking had failed and now she just needed to feel wanted. It was working. The look in Sam's eyes told her just how much he desired her, causing her to push down deeper onto his erection and speed up the movements of her hips.

"Hmmm." Moaned Sam, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the sofa, afraid that Donna was going to push him too far, too soon.

Leaning forward, Donna's lips curved to a small smile, knowing the effect she was having on him. His hands had fallen to her rear, as she placed her lips against his and captured them in a mind blowing kiss. They were both close to climaxing, with Sam feeling the walls of Donna's tight womanhood beginning to grip around his penis as she ground down further onto him. Opening his eyes, Sam watched her facial expression change from a soft smile, to a look of pure ecstasy. With a few more forceful thrusts, Donna was there and silently embraced her orgasm as it engulfed her entire body within a matter of seconds. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, as the wonderful sensation made her body shudder against him. Unable to hold back any longer, Sam came too, gripping Donna's hips tightly as he ejaculated deep within her. It was all over, as their hot bodies came to a complete stop and their chests heaved from the energetic last few minutes of their lovemaking.

Lowering her head, Donna gaze met Sam's. "I love you." She whispered, instantly regretting saying it when she realised she'd let her guard down so soon.

Sliding his hands up her back, Sam pulled Donna close against his naked torso. "I love you too." He whispered back in response, drawing her in for a slow, sensual kiss.

Those three small words echoed around Donna's ears. He did love her, he'd just said it and now they were one step closer to finding out what was going to happen between them. Slowly easing herself off Sam and the sofa, Donna took his hand and pulled him up, not saying another word as she then led him to the bedroom. There would be plenty of time to talk things through in the morning, but right now Donna wanted to climb into bed with Sam beside her. For the first time ever, having him near would be right. No more sneaking around, no more cheating and no more secrets.

* * *

A.N. Sorry that was on the crap side guys, but the writers block has been a pain in the arse with this one! There will only be one or possibly two more chapters on this story, before it comes to an end… Loads of love, Liv x


	15. Chapter Fifteen

N.B. Well here it is… I'm so sorry in the delay with writing this one, but got a little bit carried away with the 'Strummer' hehe… As always, for my very own Dynamos M & V, love ya girls xxx Also if anyone still wants an add to the strummer over on LiveJournal, please email me x

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

The morning sunlight cascaded in through the half open drapes, hung at the full length windows of the hotel suite. Donna had to blink a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light and it took her a few seconds to take in the unfamiliar surroundings of the airy bedroom. The slight fuzzy feeling in her head made it a little harder for her to piece together every part of what had happened the previous evening. Rolling onto her back, Donna closed her eyes once again and sighed deeply. It was starting to come back to her as her mind raced ahead at a million miles an hour… _Sam had come back and found her asleep. He had made the first move and although she had responded, it was definitely him that had instigated it… Oh god, _Donna thought to herself, placing her hand on her aching head when the vivid flashbacks of she and Sam having sex on the sofa came flooding back… _His hands on her body after she had untied her robe and exposed herself to him… Oh shit, _Donna thought, the memories getting even more vivid by the second… _Telling Sam she loved him, only moments after he had made her come. Leading him by the hand to the bedroom. Climbing into bed together. Making love at least a further two times before falling into an exhausted sleep… Oh shit, shit, shit, _Donna thought, quickly moving onto her stomach and burying her face in the soft pillow. She had totally ignored Tanya's advice about _not _falling straight into bed with the unbelievably sexy Sam Carmichael and now the tiny grains of regret were starting to pool together in her confused, aching head. Donna had never been one to follow anyone's advice, her stubbornness and rebellious streak standing in the way, no matter how valid the advice may have been. She felt like shit. Here she was now, forty-one years of age and acting like a reckless teenager, chasing after some guy that had promised her the earth.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Donna mumbled to herself, her croaky voice muffled in the luxury feather pillow covering her face.

"Good morning." Said Sam, walking into the bedroom fully dressed in his clothes from the night before and hearing Donna mumbling something incoherent into her pillow.

Donna tensed, her breath catching at the sound of his voice. Sam was still there. She'd assumed with the bed being empty next to her, that he had woken early and made a hasty getaway. Swallowing softly, Donna slowly raised her head from the safety of the pillow and turned to peer up at Sam when he came to a stop next to the bed. He looked so handsome, a sweet smile curling his lips and his white shirt unbuttoned, hanging loosely over his masculine frame. Watching Sam then break eye contact with her, to allow his gaze to travel down her naked back, Donna suddenly became self conscious, knowing the bed sheets were only just coving her ass. She grabbed hold of the Egyptian cotton sheet and quickly pulled it up, ignoring the small chuckle that Sam emitted at her actions. Smirking, Sam raised his eyebrows at the now shy woman lying in front of him, when only a few hours before, he had explored every inch of her nakedness with his mouth and she hadn't been so coy then.

Clearing her throat, Donna rested her head back against the pillow. "Morning." She replied quietly, making sure to tuck the covers up under her breast. "I thought you'd gone."

"No sweetheart." Answered Sam, sitting down on the edge of the huge bed and smiling at her. "I got up to make a few phone calls. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you." He continued, reaching out to tenderly stroke a strand of her golden blonde hair away from her beautiful face. "And besides, did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Donna digested Sam's words. "Look, Sam…" She responded, slowly opening her eyes and instantly finding him staring back at her. "Please don't let me keep you. I know you're a busy guy and you've probably got to get to the office, so…"

"I'm not going in today." Sam replied, smiling as he trailed his fingertips over Donna's bare shoulder. "That's what the phone calls were for. My diary is clear for the rest of the day, so we can spend some time together… There are things we need to discuss."

Yes Donna knew they had to talk about things, but she wasn't quite ready to do it yet. She hadn't even got everything straight in her own head, so there was no way she could discuss anything to do with their future right away. Donna didn't know if what they were experiencing was unconditional love, or if was simply lust leading them to believe they were approaching one of those sickly sweet endings she'd always laughed at when she knew life didn't work like that. Up until a few weeks ago, Donna had thought she'd been in love, thought she was happy with a man she was intending to marry, but she had been oh so wrong. Alex had turned out to be a lying, cheating bastard, just like so many men her friends had warned her about over the years and now she didn't want to go from one mistake to another. She'd done the whole being reckless thing and it had gotten her into far too much trouble already, without her taking yet another stupid risk that could quite possibly lead to tremendous heartache.

Sitting up slightly, Donna rested on her elbow, making sure she still had her body covered. "Can you pass me my robe please?" She asked, totally ignoring what Sam had just said about discussing things.

"Sure." Replied Sam, standing up and walking to the foot of the bed to retrieve the white robe Donna had discarded when they went to bed. "Are you alright darling? I mean, you're acting like what happened last night never happened." He added, walking back over to pass her the towelling robe.

"I'm fine." Said Donna, taking the robe from him and expertly slipping it on in a way that Sam was unable to see anything as she did. "I'm just a little hung over and in need of a shower." She finished, standing from the bed and feeling her legs wobble slightly as she headed to the bathroom.

Nodding, Sam turned to watched her disappear into the bathroom. "Look I'm going to go home and freshen up." He said loud enough for Donna to hear him over the now running shower water. "I'll be back in an hour." He added, buttoning up his shirt and leaving the bedroom in search of his shoes.

This hadn't been the way Sam had expected it to turn out. They had spent most of the night making love, giving into the pleasurable cravings to satisfy one another and now Donna was acting like he was some one night stand she couldn't wait to see the back of. She had told him she loved him, he had told her the same, but now it seemed like that had been well and truly forgotten by her in a drunken blur. Sam couldn't understand women sometimes and the way they blew hot and hot in the blink of an eye, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let Donna get away without completely opening up to him. He had let her go before and had spent the last twenty plus years regretting every single minute of it. If there was any chance that they could make this work, then he was going to make sure she knew just how much she meant to him.

*************

Now showered, dressed and feeling much better after two cups of strong coffee, Donna stood at the window of the hotel suite. She was fiddling with the necklace hung around her neck as she peered down the busy street bellow. It was a warm September day in New York and closing her eyes for a few minutes, Donna almost felt like she was back on the island of Kalokairi, when the rays from the sun shone through the glass and warmed her face. Since Sam had left a while ago, she had done nothing but think things over in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered why she was even here… _She had done alright on her own over the years and all without the assistance of a man. So maybe the only thing lacking had been the sex and someone to hold her on a night, but as the years rolled on, the need slowly dwindled. Sophie and her business had been her two main priorities and only when her little girl had grown up, had Donna even considered entertaining the thought of having a man in her life. It had taken a lot for her to let her guard down with Alex and for a certain time, he had actually made her happy. That was of course, all until Sam Carmichael had returned to Greece and turned her world upside down… _Hearing the door to the room open behind her, Donna looked round to find Sam stood there. He was smiling at her, now looking even more handsome, freshly showered and shaven.

"I thought we could go for a walk." Said Sam, closing the door behind him and walking over to where Donna was stood by the window. "It's beautiful out there today." He added, placing his hand on the small of her back and leaning close to give her a kiss.

Allowing Sam to place a delicate kiss on her lips, Donna then peered back out of the window. "Great, I could do with some air." She replied, turning away from him to grab her jacket that was hung over the arm of the sofa.

Walking to the door, Sam held if open for Donna to walk out ahead of him and remained silent until they had reached the elevators. He could sense she was slightly nervous and maybe a little on edge, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms to tell her it was going to be alright. As they stepped into the empty elevator, he reached down to take her hand, instantly entwining his fingers through hers. It was a gesture that Donna couldn't rebuff. It actually felt nice for Sam to be able to show his affection in public, when all they'd done is sneak around in Greece. To anyone on the street, they appeared like any other couple enjoying a sunny New York day and as they set off walking slowly, Donna breathed in the fresh air to ease her head. Her mind was cast back to the last time she had been in the States and the day she had left home for good… _Growing up in a small suburban town in New Jersey, Donna had promised herself that as soon as she was old enough, she would leave the boring town and explore the big wide world. At eighteen years old, that's exactly what she did. He mother was far from impressed, but knew that there was no way of stopping her free spirited daughter from doing her own thing. Donna remembered her mother's last words as she left the family home… 'Be careful and don't do anything stupid.'… If only she had defined the word 'stupid', _Donna thought to herself as a small smile crept onto her face… _That was the last time she ever saw her mother and from what she had been told in a letter, she had passed only a few years ago after cutting her only child out of her will._

As they crossed a packed Madison and Fifth Avenue, Sam continued his tight hold on Donna's hand, when walked through the gates into Central Park. The sun was still shining brightly and Donna peered around at the green surroundings, realising there was more to this vast concrete jungle than just high rise buildings. It was nice, but it wasn't Kalokairi. They walked further into the park, still having not said anything to one another since back at the hotel. It was as though they didn't need to say anything just yet, both of them simply enjoying the other's company for now. It wasn't until Sam had led her down some steps, that Donna slowed them down. They were walking through the Bethesda Terrace and she couldn't help but stare at the breathtaking architecture, somehow allowing the patterned tiles on the wall remind her of home. Sam smiled at the wide eyed expression on Donna's face, as he guided them out to the Bethesda Angel fountain.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Said Sam, sitting down on the low wall of the fountain and letting go of Donna's hand as she did the same. "I used to come here for some quiet time on my own, when things were bad with Lorraine."

Turning her body to face him, Donna placed her hand over Sam's. "Tell me about her." She said quietly, a soft smile playing on her lips as she stared into his steely blue eyes.

Raising his eyebrows, Sam sighed. "Well the short story, is that I should never have married her. We weren't happy, neither of us and I guess the only good thing to have come from it all, were my boys." He said, breaking eye contact with her to stare down at her hand on his. "She always knew I was in love with someone else and to be honest, I don't know how we managed to stay together as long as we did… We waited until the boys were old enough to understand and then we went our separate ways. She got the house and I got joint custody of the kids."

Sensing the sadness in his tone, Donna gave Sam's hand a gentle squeeze. "And your boys? They came through it okay?" She asked, smiling as he slowly raised his head to look at her again.

"They're good kids." Answered Sam, nodding as a smile came to his face. "Ben's in college and Zack will be starting next year. Both wanting to follow in my footsteps with the architecture." He continued, his voice now full of fatherly pride when he talked about his sons. "I'd like you to meet them Donna."

Shaking her head, Donna felt Sam clasp his free hand over hers. "No Sam, I really don't think that's a good idea. I mean…" She responded, only to have him place his lips to hers to silence her.

Not able to push him away, Donna found herself responding to Sam's kiss. It was slow and tender at first, with the tip of his tongue sweeping across her slightly parted lips. Donna felt every single tiny hair on the back of her neck stand on end, as her whole body surrendered to what Sam was doing to her. Her eyes were closed and the sensation of him now placing his hand on her cheek, made her crave his touch on other parts of her body. How Sam could make her feel like this, with just one kiss, made Donna wonder if this indeed was just built around lust. Sam slowly parted from their kiss and smiled at Donna as she opened her eyes to look at him. There was that glint in her eyes that he'd got used to seeing during his time in Greece. She wanted him and he wanted her just as much, but there were certain things to sort out first before he could give in to their desires.

Standing up, Sam held out his hand to Donna. "Come on." He said, helping her to her feet. "I want to show you where I live." He finished, giving her a wink when she giggled at him.

*****************

Climbing out of a taxi on the Upper Eastside, Sam escorted Donna through the foyer of an exclusive looking apartment block and straight to the elevator. They had hardly spoken since leaving the park, but each of them knew it was a great time to reflect and think about what they wanted. After a short ride up in the lift, the door pinged open on the top floor and Donna followed Sam to the one door on the floor. He opened it, holding it open for her to walk in ahead of him, ever the gentleman. Donna looked around the huge but sparsely decorated apartment and stared out across the most amazing views of the city from the panoramic windows. She was impressed, but had already said to herself that this was exactly what she thought Sam's place would be like. There were a few large paintings adorning the dark coloured walls and one shelf containing a few framed photographs. Throwing her jacket that she'd been carrying, over the arm of the brown leather sofa, Donna walked over to the shelf and picked up a photo of Sam. He was in a restaurant somewhere, with two extremely handsome young men sat at either side of him. She knew straight away that the boys were his sons and smiled at the sight of all three of them looking so happy together.

"Drink?" Asked Sam walking up behind Donna and making her jump slightly.

Placing the framed picture back down on the shelf, Donna looked at the others. "Sure." She replied in response to Sam's question, her eyes falling upon something she never thought she would find.

As Sam walked away to the kitchen, Donna picked up another framed photograph. This one was of Sam and her, taken many years ago when he had followed her to Greece. It was similar to the one she had in her old photo album, except in this one, Sam had his arms around her and they were laughing about something. It brought back so many memories and as Donna began to feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she was suddenly aware of Sam standing close behind her. She swallowed softly, placing the picture back down and quickly wiping away a single tear as it escaped her. Handing Donna a glass of chilled white Chardonnay, Sam smiled at her as she took it and took a sip of his own. He could see she was upset and he could understand why; Donna was feeling a little overwhelmed by everything.

"You wouldn't be trying to get me drunk before midday would you Carmichael?" Asked Donna, laughing softly at the size of the glass Sam had handed her.

Looking at his watch, Sam shrugged. "Well it's as good as lunchtime." He replied, noticing it was just past eleven and that his boys would be returning at any minute. "Maybe we could grab some lunch and then talk. I know you don't want to, but we have to Donna."

Sighing, Donna knew Sam was right. They had to talk and time was slipping away, she couldn't stay in New York much longer when her business was in the hands of the Dynamos. God knows what was going on in Greece without her, or even if she'd have a business to go back to after those two had been in charge. Sipping her drink, Donna peered up at Sam at the sound of voices coming through the door of the apartment. Before she had chance to say anything, they were joined by Sam's two sons in the living room. They were even better looking in the flesh and definitely Carmichael's with their boyish smiles. Throwing a large bag down by the sofa, the taller of the two boys walked over to his father. He looked suspiciously at him and then at Donna, before a sweet smile came to his face.

"You must be Donna." He said, holding out his hand to her. "I'm Ben… Dad's told us a lot about you."

Shaking the young man's hand, Donna could feel herself beginning to blush at the thought of Sam discussing her with his Sons. "Yes I am, pleased to meet you Ben." She replied, then turning to look at the other guy. "And you must be Zack." She continued, holding her hand out to him as he approached.

"Yeah." Answered Zack, shaking Donna's hand too and then looking round at his father. "You were right Dad, she is gorgeous." He added, wiggling his eyebrows at him and causing his older brother to burst out laughing.

Now blushing a deep red, Donna shook her head. "And you've inherited the Carmichael charm I see. That will get you far with the women Zack." She said, then taking a long sip of her wine as Sam started grinning at her.

Motioning to his brother, Ben then gave his dad a wink. "Well we're gonna head out to meet the guys. See you later old man." He said, walking back over towards the main door of the apartment. "Nice to meet you Donna." He called over his shoulder as he and Zack left them to it.

The meeting may have brief, but Donna felt so embarrassed knowing that Sam had talked about her with his sons. She chugged down the rest of her wine and placed the empty glass down on the low coffee table in front of her. Sam placed his glass down too and stepped closer to Donna, smiling at her flushed complexion… _He had always been open with his sons and years ago when they had both asked who the pretty blonde was on the picture with him, he had simply replied that she was the woman that had taken his heart. Sam told his sons all about his time spent in Europe and the time he had bumped into Donna in France. The boys knew he loved their mother in a way that they respected one another, but his thoughts were always with that pretty blonde woman, he'd met years before they were born…_

"Come on, I'll show you around." Said Sam, taking Donna's hand to lead her down the hallway.

Something inside Donna told her she knew exactly where Sam was taking her and as he showed her a few rooms, there was one last door they hadn't entered… The master bedroom. Sam opened the door up to reveal the biggest bedroom Donna had ever seen in her life and without even thinking, she walked in, her mouth wide open. The view from the panoramic windows was breathtaking and the way it was decorated screamed out 'bachelor'. Her eyes immediately fell to the huge bed and the first thing that came to mind, was how many women Sam had actually brought back here in the past. Sam had now walked up close behind her, gently moving her hair away from her neck to place a slow trail of kisses around her delicate flesh. He knew they had to talk and that he shouldn't be doing this now, but there was something about having the woman of his dreams in his bedroom, that made him lose his sense of restraint. Closing her eyes, Donna held her breath for a few seconds, feeling her body begin to burn under Sam's seductive kisses and the feeling of all self control start to leave her mind every time his lips met her skin.

"I've dreamt about having you here with me." Whispered Sam between wet kisses, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "About having you in my bed… About making sweet love to you."

Slowly turning in his arms, Donna reached up to cup Sam's face in her hands. "I'm sure you say that to all the women you get in here with you Sam." She responded, raising her eyebrows at him as she stared into his eyes. "I bet that bed's seen more action than the honeymoon suite at The Plaza."

Laughing, Sam then lunged forward to place a forceful kiss on Donna's lips. "I bet it hasn't darling." He answered, continuing his kiss as he walked her back towards his bed.

Responding fully to his kiss, Donna felt Sam then lowering her down onto the bed and his hand immediately slipping up under her shirt to take hold of her bare breast. It was all happening in a blur and before Donna had time to catch her breath, she found herself undoing her jeans as Sam hovered closely over her. They still hadn't broken from their now passionate kiss and as Sam's tongue plunged deeply into her mouth, Donna was already wriggling out of her jeans and underwear. It may have been wrong, but at that precise moment, she didn't care, she just wanted to feel Sam inside her and making love to her the way she craved. Parting from their kiss, Sam knelt up to help Donna remove her lower clothing and then got straight to work on getting rid of his. He stared down at her, as she unbuttoned her white shirt quickly, her fingers expertly moving from one button to the next. Within a few seconds, Donna's body was now exposed to him and Sam was unable to contain himself much longer.

"Donna, you…" Sam started, only to be silenced when Donna reached up and ripped his shirt apart, grapping him by the collar to yank him towards her.

"Don't say anything. Just make love to me." Ordered Donna, wrapping her arm around Sam's neck and feeling his lips crash against hers.

Doing as she asked, Sam didn't say another word, as he reached down between their near naked bodies and guided himself into her. Donna moaned into his mouth, feeling him slowly but surely easing his solid penis into her aroused womanhood. His pace started off steady and slow, wanting to take his time in pleasing her and Donna didn't mind one bit, thoroughly enjoying the moment between them for now. She closed her eyes, allowing her hands to run down under Sam's open shirt, to grab his naked ass as he thrust into her. His mouth left hers, seeking out the sensitive spot on her neck, that he knew drove her wild and continued his sensual kisses there. Donna's mind began to wander as Sam made tender love to her, pausing now and then to whisper sweet words into her ear. She knew she shouldn't be doing this now, she knew they should be talking about what exactly was going on between them.

"Stop." She whispered, half moaning at what Sam was doing to her neck. "We have to stop." She added half heartedly, feeling her breath quicken with each of Sam's purposeful thrusts.

Still continuing his hip movements, Sam paused from his assault on Donna's neck and looked up into her eyes. "You want me to stop?" He asked, a look of confusion and pure lust in his steel blue eyes.

Gasping, Donna's head thrashed from side to side on the covers beneath her. "Yes… No." She answered, only adding to Sam's confusion. "No, no… Keep going." She finally demanded, raising her legs and feeling him sliding further into her wetness.

Sam smiled, he knew there was no way she would have wanted him to stop now, she was too close to reaching a climax to be even thinking straight. He placed his mouth over Donna's, forcing his tongue in to play against hers, as she did the same. Her legs were now resting on his waist, relishing the sensation of him quickening the pace within her and sliding her hands up over the fabric of his shirt. Donna didn't need to tell Sam she was about to come, he already knew. He could feel the walls of her vagina contracting wildly around his throbbing length and her whole body writhing uncontrollably beneath his. He waited, prolonging his strokes and forcefully pushing himself into her, until Donna came with a low continuous moan. Donna's body tensed as her orgasm engulfed her, starting from low within and swirling up through her senses, making her eyes roll at the force of it. Knowing he had got her there, Sam then allowed himself to come, letting out a groan of pleasure into the crease of Donna's sweet scented neck. They were both perspiring, breathing heavily and holding one another close. Yet again the sex had been mind blowing, but the pair of them were still no closer to figuring out what was going to happen to them as a couple.

"I think I need another shower." Whispered Donna, feeling the perspiration tricking down between her heaving breasts as Sam slowly raised his head and withdrew from her.

Slowly getting to his feet, Sam smiled at her and held out his hand. "I think I can go one better than that." He replied, helping Donna up and leading her into his en-suite bathroom.

Letting go of her hand, Sam turned on the taps of the large freestanding bathtub and turned to face her. Donna was stood in only her open white shirt, as was Sam and despite everything going through her head, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. Pulling her into his arms, Sam smiled at her now beautiful flushed complexion and placed a slow delicate kiss on Donna's lips. They seemed to be going in circles, no nearer to reaching a conclusion, but the was something about her, that Sam couldn't resist. He had lost her for so long and now he had her here with him, he wanted to make up for lost time. Without saying anything else, Sam let her go again to turn off the fast flowing water. He peeled off his shirt, throwing it to the floor and climbed into the bath. Donna did the same, taking Sam's hand to steady herself as she climbed in to sit between his parted legs. The hot water was welcoming and as she rested back against his masculine frame, she closed her eyes for a few minutes to think about what had just transpired between them once more.

"Sam, what are we doing?" Asked Donna, her voice low as she felt Sam place a hand on her stomach under the hot water.

Moving Donna's hair to the side with his free hand, Sam kissed the side of her head. "We're taking a bath." He responded, obviously not wanting to broach the subject of their future so soon after making love.

Shifting positions slightly, Donna reached for the sponge sitting on the side of the tub. "Very funny, but you know what I mean… Where is this going Sam, because you must have had a plan when you came to Kalokairi." She said, dipping the sponge in the water and squeezing it out across her shoulders. "If I had been single and welcomed you with open arms, where did you see us?… In the future."

Taking the sponge from her, Sam mimicked her actions with the water. "I really didn't have a plan Donna. In fact I had resigned myself to the fact that you had moved on with your life and just wanted to catch up with old friends. It wasn't until I saw your reaction at me being there, that I realised you hadn't been the one to send the invitation." He replied, with a sigh and holding Donna closer to him. "But I could ask you the same thing darling. You must have had a plan coming all this way to find me."

Donna thought about it for a few moments. All she had thought about was seeing Sam again, she hadn't even considered what would come of it all. She had been coaxed by the Dynamos to get her ass on a plane and find him and now she had, all she could think about, was the way he made love to her. These had been the craziest twenty-four hours of her life and now it was time to grow up and face reality. She knew the Dynamos wanted nothing more for her settle down with Sam, but right now, that wasn't even an option. There was too much going on in their lives, for them to even consider committing themselves to one another, they had too many other responsibilities.

"I just wanted to see you again." Donna finally replied, relaxing her body fully under the soothing hot water. "But believe me, I really haven't thought that far ahead… Every time I try to, we just end up falling into bed and I'm right back to not knowing what's going on." She continued, closing her eyes once more at the sensation of Sam placing another kiss on the side of her head. "If you think about it Sam, we can't keep on doing this. It's not going to do either of us any good."

"I know." Sam replied in a whisper, trailing his fingertips in small circles over Donna's flat stomach. "But what if I told you I'm falling more and more in love with you, each second we're together?"

Shaking her head, Donna sighed deeply. "Then I'd say your sweet talking isn't going to get us anywhere honey." She answered, placing her hand over his under the water. "We live thousands of miles apart. You have your business and I have mine. We have responsibilities."

"Well how about you sell up in Greece and come here to live with me?" Asked Sam, feeling Donna entwining her fingers through his. "Sophie's off travelling and when she and Sky decide to come home, I'll get them a place here."

Sitting up, Donna turned in the water to face Sam. "I can't do that Sam. I have too much money tied up in that place and I know you'll think I'm being silly, but it's my home." She said quietly, tears building in her eyes when she thought about how hard she had worked at building her business up from scratch. "It's where I raised my baby. It's where Soph grew up."

Pulling Donna close against him, Sam wiped away her tears with his thumb and stared into her eyes. "It's not silly at all sweetheart. I think it's fantastic that you're passionate about the villa. It's the closest thing to paradise I can think of." He said with a smile, as Donna then rested her head against his chest.

"And there's no way I could ask you to leave everything you have here." Said Donna, letting her fingers play with the dark hairs on Sam's chest. "Your boys need you now, at least until they both finish college and it looks as though your business is thriving." She continued, slowly raising her head up to look at Sam. "If only we were in a different place at a different time."

Hooking his finger under Donna's chin, Sam brought her lips to meet his. "So what do you suggest we do?" He then asked after breaking from their kiss to gaze into her sparkling green eyes.

Smiling, Donna stared back into Sam's eyes. "Architects get to take vacations don't they?" She asked, biting her bottom lip nervously. "And you know there will always be a room waiting in Greece."

"Oh so you want me to visit?" Sam asked, trailing his fingertips down Donna's wet arm. "Keep it casual until I can sort something more permanent out?"

Nodding, Donna slowly stood and climbed out of the bathtub, reaching for a towel as she did. "Exactly." She answered, drying her wet body and wrapping the towel around herself. "We've spent twenty years apart. What's a few more?"

It may not have been the ideal solution to their predicament, but at least they were one step closer to getting what they ultimately wanted. In an ideal world, Donna would do as Sam suggested and sell up in Kalorkairi for a perfect live in the States with him. But like she had told him, she had put too much into starting her hotel from nothing and she didn't want to give up on it yet. Donna had made the little island her home and so had her daughter, spending many happy years living in the beautiful surroundings. Sophie was still in the dark as to what was happening too, but something told Donna that her daughter would be over the moon that she had finally got back together with Sam… _The love of her life._

"So how long have I got you for?" Asked Sam, he too getting out of the bath and wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist.

Walking out into the bedroom to retrieve her clothes Donna shrugged. "I was thinking about flying back to Athens tomorrow." She replied, picking up her underwear and slipping them back on. "I should never have just left leaving the girls in charge. That's if the place is still standing." She added, half joking and realising that she hadn't even checked in on the Dynamos today.

Laughing, Sam grabbed hold of Donna and brought her down onto the bed with him. "Hmm maybe they wouldn't have been my first choice either, but at least you know the bar will be taken care of." He responded, pressing himself against her near naked body once more. "So will you stay with me tonight?" He asked, kissing his way along her jaw line and hearing her moan quietly in response.

"What about the boys?" Donna asked, feeling herself becoming aroused once more with Sam's strategic kisses around her neck.

Pausing to look up into Donna's eyes, Sam smiled. "Well we could all have dinner together. It might be nice for them to get to know their future stepmother a bit better." He answered, giving her a cheeky wink and a quick peck on the lips. "They'll be going out soon after as normal and then I'll have you all to myself."

"You seem to have that part all figured out don't you Carmichael?" Said Donna, using all her strength to push Sam off her and onto his back. "Of course I'll spend the night with you. I can't think of anything I'd like more." She added, sliding on top of him and kissing him with fiery passion as she did.

****************

The next twenty-four hours past all too quickly for Donna and Sam. They had sat down to dinner the previous night with Sam's sons and talked for hours about how they were getting along with their education and all about the island Donna lived on. The boys had really taken to Donna, seeing how in love their father was with her and vice versa, when they gazed into one another's eyes over the dinner table. As predicted, Ben and Zack had then left them alone for the rest of the evening, allowing Sam to whisk Donna away into the privacy of the master bedroom. They had made love over and over during the night, each fighting the need for sleep so they could spend every precious minute left of Donna's stay talking about their future. Sam had assured her, that as soon as he could leave New York, he would and settle with her in Kalokairi. It may have been a few years off, but at least they had something to aim for and Sam had promised to visit as often as he could. For now, this solution suited Donna; she'd have her independence back after breaking off her engagement to Alex, she could continue to run her beloved crumbling hotel and she'd have the benefit of Sam by her side whenever he could spare a few days away from his highly successful business.

Walking hand in hand through the departure hall at JFK airport, Donna pulled Sam to a stop. "I think we should say our goodbyes here." She said quietly, looking up into his eyes and feeling the tears building in her own. "It'll only be harder watching me get on the plane."

Slowly nodding, Sam placed Donna's holdall down on the ground and pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to miss you Donna." He said quietly, fighting back his own tears as he gently stoked away hers. "I'll be out there soon, I promise." He added, leaning down to tenderly kiss her soft lips.

"I hope so." Donna whispered back in response, tightening her hold around his neck. "Because I'm going to miss you too baby."

"You better get going or you'll miss your flight." Said Sam, resting his forehead against hers and trying hard to smile although his heart felt like it was breaking. "You be good and remember I love you… Always have and always will."

Pulling him closer, Donna placed a long, passionate kiss on Sam's lips. "I love you too." She replied in a quiet whisper, her own heart slowly breaking at the sadness in his eyes.

They stood in a tight embrace for a few more minutes, neither in a hurry to let the other go. Donna knew she had to walk away and even though she felt bad for leaving Sam like this, she picked up her bag from the floor by his feet. She didn't say another word as she leaned in to place one last lingering kiss on his lips and turned to leave. This was it, she was going back to her simple life in Greece and leaving the man of her dreams behind. Donna kept walking, not wanting to look back and see Sam upset. She wanted to remember him by his cheeky smile and his gorgeous eyes, until she could see him again in the flesh. They had made a promise to stay faithful to one another and for the first time ever, Donna had actually believed a man when he told her he would. Placing his hands in his pockets, Sam watched Donna walking away until he lost sight of her in the crowded departure hall. Fate had brought them back together for a short time and although they wouldn't be completely together for a while longer, Sam knew Donna's heart belonged to him. They may be living thousand of miles apart, but Sam had found solace in Donna's words when she said 'they'd been apart for twenty years… What were another few?'… Donna and Sam were about to prove to the world, that '_love knows no boundaries'…_

THE END…

* * *

A.N. Well there ya go. I know it was a lil bit shitty, but I wanted to get something up for you all. Not the ending you were thinking huh? Lmao… Well not everything can end happy can it? Hehe… Thanks for reading all and the reviews have been fantastic… Don't know if I will follow this story up yet, but watch this space…

Another huge thanks to Mel for beta reading this for me… Mwahs hunni x


End file.
